The Ice King
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: What happens when water freezes? It becomes ice. So what happens when the Mirror of the Snow Queen shatters and a shard enters the heart of our beloved Demon King Yuri? His heart freezes and then he's kidnapped by the Snow Queen! Can his friends save him? Or will Yuri's warm smile go cold forever while he is trapped in a land of eternal winter with his heart slowly freezing over?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen or Kyo Kara Maoh. I was just inspired so, here we go!

**Note:** To tell you the truth I got inspired after reading a bit of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. So in this story Yuri is being stalked by none other then an alternate version of the Snow Queen! You'll have to forgive my randomness. I like to write as I go sometimes when it's a story like this. I still hope to hear some feedback and also hope that you enjoy yourselves while reading this story. I know I am enjoying just writing them! Don't forget to check out my other works too! And let me know what you think so I can make them as good as this one.

**P.S. **As of the 7th of October this year it will almost be officially two whole years since I first posted this story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. As promised, I haven't given up an it though I've had some large gaps of writers block. Soon hopefully, I will be able to draw the story to a close and begin the sequel. I hope you'll continue to support me once this half of the story is complete! And let me know if there's anything (or anyone) you'd like to see in the second story. Enjoy!

Prologue

_Far far away. In another world which mirrored the one before her in the reflection of a grand mirror, there, high in the north, was a grand castle seemingly entirely made of ice. It was flawless and shimmered like diamonds with thousands of colors. Glittering like a million fireflies. Towering over an endless white landscape. _

_It's spires raising like sword tips out of the earth and it flowed smoothly out of the land as if it were made from it. There, a beautiful young woman with long pearl-like white hair blanketing her shoulders and icy blue eyes sat on her throne. Watching the world where HE was in her most prized mirror._

_Her skin was pale and flawless as the world around her. Dusted with sparkles which shone __like __shards of small rainbows. This young Queen's beauty was unmatched by anyone. She was clad in ice-like clothing which seemed to form like frost crystals on her skin. But the Queen was lonely and longed for a King at her side... _

_She smiled tenderly at the image of the black haired boy in the reflection, "He's the one. My King. Therefore, I will shower him with gifts befitting such a man. He'll surely come here then, and be mine...forever..." she lifted her pale hand with the powder of her finest snow and blew. _

_Weightless as dust, it made it's way across the barrier that she could not breach just yet until winter officially began. She smiled to herself as she watched him,"Soon, I shall have my King by my side. Then I'll have someone to talk to besides my snow fay." she caressed the image of him. Making her face and his aline as if to kiss, "Oh, how I long to meet you! This shall be your finest winter my King. I shall send you many gifts that will surely make you smile for me. Grand ones which are sure to please you my beloved." _

_The young Queen watched as the glittering snow flew away into his world. The first snow of winter. Waiting for the day when he would open the way for her fully. So that winter would not be the only time they could meet. _

_If only she could meet him sooner and not merely in a reflection but in the flesh. There was always the winter solstice. The only time where the passage between her world and his directly connected. _

_That was when she would meet her new King..._


	2. Chapter 1:The Winter Lilies

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Alright, here's the official first chapter. It takes place during Yuri's second winter in the Demon Kingdom. Because his first was spent hunting after the Forbidden Boxes. Now he's relaxing in his Kingdom for the first time in ages. Or so he thought. But he's having troubles. Wolfram is getting bolder and more impatient so he's putting more effort into making Yuri love him back. Meanwhile, amidst all this plotting Yuri receives his first gift, unknowingly from the Snow Queen herself. Which happens to be a living painting of Yuri! But she plans to send more. And even meet him in person on the Winter Solstice. But in the near future, something terrible will happen to our beloved Yuri. And only the person who loves him most can save his heart.

**Note: **No offense to any Yurram fan's out there, some of you make their relationship work out wonderfully. Personally I'm a ConYu fan. So this story will pair those to together. I think Conrad's amazing. And they're already so in tune with each other how can they not be together? Besides, there are way to many Yurram stories. I want to see more of Conrad and Yuri so I took matters into my own hands! In any case, please enjoy. Regardless of which pairings you favor.

Chapter 1

That morning, as the Demon King happened to notice the falling white outside, his eyes opened wide with excitement."Wow!" Yuri tossed his blankets off in a rush, completely forgetting about Wolfram next to him, who had snuck back in his room as usual, and dashed to the frost laced window. "Wolfram! Look! It's snowing!" his eyes turned sentimental as he watched the snow fall ever so softly, "...it's so pretty." the wind whirled and the snow churned as if it were dancing for him.

_It's my second winter here in the Great Demon Kingdom...Man how time flies. _Yuri smiled to himself. But this year...there was something more magical about it. Something was bound to make this year special. Maybe it was just him but...the snow seemed to make him feel the changes about to unfold. It made Yuri feel happier the usual.

But then Wolfram ruined his good mood by making a sneaky move to be romantic. He crept up behind Yuri and wrapped the blanket around them both, "You must be cold..." Wolfram whispered in his ear. Using both hands to pin the blanket in place. Snuggling closer to Yuri from behind.

"W-Wolfram! Don't do that!" Yuri yelped and blushed furiously, struggling out of the embrace.

"I just thought you'd be cold..." Wolfram huffed, realizing his defeat, "Wouldn't want our Wimpy King to catch cold."

"Don't call me a-" Yuri began when the door opened up and Conrad came to the rescue.

"Good morning Your Highness." he smiled in his usual soft way.

Yuri smiled back while edging away from Wolfram, "Good morning to you too Conrad. But honestly what am I going to do with you!" he laughed ironically.

"Huh?" Conrad blinked.

"It's 'Yuri'. Seriously Conrad. It's been about two years that we've known each other. You're my Godfather and you NAMED me. So you should call me by that name. Or shall I start calling you Lord Weller?" Yuri said with a note of laughter in his voice.

Conrad laughed, "Sorry, Yuri. But you are my lord and liege. It's a habit." he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I came to tell you that we'll have to confine our morning jog to the halls. It's getting cold outside fairly quickly and Gunter would be frantic if His Majesty caught a cold."

Yuri sighed thoughtfully, "I thought as much..."

"In any case, lets all have breakfast." Conrad smiled again.

"Yeah." Yuri said absentmindedly as he looked out at the snow again. Smiling warmly. Unaware that it was that smile that was going to bring about some incredible journey. Not for himself. But for those who cherished him the most. A test that would truly show the lengths of their love for their King, friend, and most precious person.

* * *

It was on that day during breakfast that the first gift arrived...

"Your Highness, something has just arrived for you." a soldier reported.

Yuri put down his spork and asked, "What is it?"

"The note said it's a portrait of you. But we're not to unveil it until you come to see it yourself. It's a surprise." the soldier answered.

"Shall we go have a look?" Gunter asked.

"Sure." Yuri smiled uncertainly. _I just hope it doesn't have me holding a lemon...Or something creepy like that. _

When they brought it to the throne room for them to see it was rather large. Covered in a blue satin cloth.

"I'll read the letter that also came with it to you first Your Highness before we uncover the painting..." the soldier cleared his throat and read the short letter:

_To His Highness,_

_Please accept this, the first of many gifts I wish to bestow upon you. Both to celebrate another splendid year, and simply for the sake of my own happiness. _

_Since the first time I saw your smile I was inspired to create far more beautiful art then ever before. And I always wish to make you smile like that, always. I can only hope this does your smile justice._

_You have a way of warming even the coldest places with that smile alone. It has saved me in so many ways. To see you smiling is my greatest joy! Never lose that kindness. Never stop smiling. For when you do, that warmth will be gone._

_So please, let your smiling eyes be the first to see, the smile I've captured in a piece of my finest art. A smile that has captured me in turn._

_Signed,_

_The Snow which Dances._

"'The Snow which Dances'? The alias of that artist maybe? I've never heard of such a person." Gunter noted.

"Anyway, lets see what it is!" Yuri said with excitement.

"Yes sir." the soldiers then pulled the veil off.

It was a beautiful portrait of Yuri hugging a bunch of strange flowers. The blooms had thick stems with a layer of white petals on top and blue underneath. Shaped almost like a snow flake. But it Yuri was himself with his disarming smile that was the most beautiful thing about it. Gentle. Warm. Tender. Joyous and loving. As if that smile alone could melt stone around anyone's heart. He smiled unconditionally at all who gazed on the portrait. Almost like he were alive and watching over them thoughtfully.

The sheer beauty of it brought tears to Yuri's eyes. "Wow..." was all he managed to say.

"It's so detailed. It really does seem like it's alive..." Wolfram gaped in awe. Even his own art couldn't compare to something so breathtaking. Even he managed to admit that.

As if to answer that the picture nodded with an amused smile.

They gaped at it.

"Did that picture just..." Yuri pointed his finger just inches from it, "...did it just nod?"

The Yuri in the picture as if in freeze-frames plucked loveliest one of the flowers and offered it to him, still smiling ever so softly.

Yuri then pointed at himself, "For me?"

The picture-self nodded sweetly. And the flower seemed to flow out of the painting, but his hand never left the safety of the frame, it only brushed the thin barrier. Knowing full well that if he himself left the confines of the canvas, the magic would end. Cautiously Yuri took the flower he offered, "Umm...thank you."

His picture self just smiled on before mouthing_ "You're welcome." _he bent back to his original position and just smiled at his shocked on lookers. Perfectly still.

"That was...the strangest thing I've ever seen. Who could make art literally come alive?" Gunter asked the others. No one answered.

They were all silent. For they were watching their King holding the flower with the same warm expression as the painting. Gunter had never seen His Highness look so serene before. Yuri breathed in the scent of the flower. It was unlike anything he had ever seen or smelled before, even amongst Lady Celli's flowers. Yuri could hardly put it into words. It was almost like a cool mint that reminds you of winter. Yet it had a sweetness to it too, and a clean scent, just like lavender.

As Conrad watched Yuri he felt a pang of jealousy to whoever did this for Yuri. Still, Conrad let it slip away. His happiness was that his King was happy. Weather it was from him or others, just like that letter said, *_...I always wish to make you smile like that, always.* _that was what he would do for Yuri. Forever.

* * *

The young Queen smiled and with such happiness when he accepted the first gift. "I'm so happy. He likes it..." she twirled and the frost under her bare feet formed into swirls along with her. Dancing like a ballerina. So graceful and weightless like the snow being swept in the northern winds. Hauntingly beautiful to all, but loved by none.

"Your Highness, what makes you smile so?" her servant Kai asked.

Kai was a Glacier. A type of ice fay who during the spring and summer sleeps in a cocoon of ice underground. One that doesn't melt even in summer. And during those winters they only come out at night when it's the coldest. But Kai preferred to stay at his Queen's side. In this land of eternal winter where he never had to sleep. Not as he would have elsewhere in lands with four seasons. His hair as like thinly spun icicles, colored a clear crisp blue. And his skin almost white, with spidery veins that looked like frost across his skin. Even his blood was blue.

"Kai, my King has smiled at his gift. It makes me warm inside. And I don't care if I would melt like the snow which I spin with my magic, so long as this feeling would last." Sadness crept into her voice, "If only his winters were longer, then I could go to him myself. And not only on the solstice..." a tear fell from her eye and turned to ice as soon as it left her cheek. The young Queen looked at it thoughtfully then up at Kai, "Take this. And with it cross over into that world again with my next gift. Oh and by the way," she glanced around, "Where is Edur?"

Kai shrugged, "Polished your mirror most likely to please you, Highness."

"Ah." she noted. That mirror was her only means to see anything in the other world. Including her beloved. If something ever happened to it...It would spell disaster. And Her Highness could not help but feel a sense of rare dread. Edur was a loyal servant, yet he still had Unseelie blood in him, just like Kai. Fay who belonged to the Dark Court. She never held that against them. Yet, someday, the Shadow King would surely use that blood against them and against her.

It was no secret that the Shadow King, who ruled the night as she ruled the snow wished for an eternal winter. Where the sun would never shine and the world would remain dark, cold, silent, lonely and still. For Her Highness the Snow Queen, winter was another type of beauty. It too played it's role. True, it was cold, but it did something that none of the other seasons could.

No matter what world it was, winter did a wonderful thing. Every winter, the earth is cleaned to a pure white state. Like that of a canvas. Perfectly still and silent the earth falls into slumber, waiting to heal while the flowers sleep. To be painted upon by all the hues of spring. Where the colors breath new life and blend and come alive again. Winter allowed the earth to rest and heal from the year before. Winter was a time of reflection. When people come to realize what truly matters the most and appreciate the world more. That alone was enough for her, knowing that even though her role seemed like it was the worse of all seasons, it was one that was the most needed.

Kai bowed before his queen and kissed her hand, "I shall do as you bid My Lady, forever and always, I am your humble servant." then he rose to depart for that world. Of course he'd have to wear a disguise, for his looks were far too strange for people like them. Still, even with his heart, colder then his Queens, he was envious of the boy in the mirror. How he could make Her Highness happy like that when he could not. Even so, Kai would always serve her. Until even winter could not withstand the darkness at the end of all things...


	3. Chapter 2:Kai

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Basicly, Kai is sent to Yuri's Kingdom to personally deliver the second gift. A creature known as a Fayox. Who will stay by Yuri's side and warn him of any danger whenever his friends can't be there. Kai was supposed to just drop it off and leave but he finds that he has to know more about this person. The one the Snow Queen longed for. He quickly discovers that this boy indeed has the power to thaw even the hardest of hearts. Kai finds himself actually laughing. A thing he had not done since the death of his human friend Gerda. And upon returning home Kai runs into Edur, his best friend in the Fay world. Edur is easy going but Kai warns his friend not to let his guard down in case the Shadow King should play out some evil plan. Which in the next few chapters...the Shadow King will do just that.

Chapter 2

"Who could possess the power to do such an amazing thing? Living art...? Lord Von Gyllenhaal would truly love to meet this artist who could do such a thing." Gunter smiled. He could stare at that painting for hours on end. Which Gunter probably would when the real Yuri went back to Earth.

They hung the painting in one of the main halls near Yuri's room. At Yuri's request. But they were a little nervous about the flower that came out of it. It actually was alive. An honest to goodness flower. It wasn't to long after that that they had found another note hidden in the envelope. Telling them what breed the flower was and how to tend to it. In case something like this happened the note read:

_The flower in the painting is known in my lands as a Winter Lily. It is a rare flower that only blooms in winter under a new moon. It prefers cold water and or water with mint and sugar in it. And it does the best bathed in moonlight. _

_In the summer the bloom falls out, turns gold, and it can be ground into tea. If you drink it on the night of the Summer Solstice, your first dream after drinking it will be a fore-dream. Showing you the best path to take that year. _

"Wow...it's just one amazing thing after another." Yuri smiled widely. "In any case," he pulled up his sleeves, "Lets get to work!"

He still had a mountain of papers to sign, but the arrival of the painting had put him in a great mood. Besides, there was like, a million things Yuri had to do!

It was going to be his first Christmas with everyone. So Yuri wanted to prepare gifts for all his friends. And with Gunter's help, he'd also send gifts to his allies in the human lands. The best part was that they were planning on spending Christmas on Earth with his family. So Christmas was going to be amazing this year. Yuri just had a good feeling about it.

The only thing he dreaded was his mom putting up mistletoe above the doorway. He would have to either avoid the door the entire time, or Wolfram. Either way, Yuri was sure that Wolfram would find some sneaky way to get them both under it. Yuri noticed that Wolfram had been getting restless in his attempts to seduce Yuri. All of which failed when he lost it and called Yuri the usual names. At this point Yuri just ignored those harsh words. They weren't going to change the fact that Yuri didn't like Wolfram that way. And he never would.

After a few hours of nothing but paperwork Yuri finally signed the last paper for that day. "Ah..." Yuri sighed, "All done." he stretched gratefully and stood up.

"Well done Your Highness! I've never seen you so focused on your work!" Gunter praised.

Yuri just shrugged and smiled, "What can I say? I'm in a good mood. Besides I..." suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness and swooned. Gripping his chair for support.

Gunter rushed to his side, "Your Highness! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Gunter don't panic, I think I just forgot to eat lunch. I wanted to finish as soon as possible so that I could get everything ready." Yuri comforted his panic-stricken tutor, "I'll be fine once I eat something."

And sure enough, Yuri was just fine after a meal with his friends. Talking about his plans for showing them one of Yuri's favorite Earth holidays. And it wasn't getting the presents that made him so happy. It was the warm feeling that they shared despite the cold weather and the charity they showed to each other. Everyone was grateful for what they had. It brought people together. And they could reflect on everything that happened the year before, as well as consider the future.

Little did Yuri know...that change was already upon him.

* * *

Kai stood at the gates of the castle, disguised as a brown haired, gray eyed delivery boy. Holding a large cage under one arm he knocked on the gates with a loud boom. Since there was a blizzard outside, used to cover up his method of transport.

A guard opened the gate and asked him who he was. "Who goes there?"

Of course, Kai wasn't obligated to use his real name so he answered, "Alex Harth Sir. I have come here with a gift for His Highness! Please Sir, I've traveled a long way from the north, allow me to come in from this cold. It's late and the Inn's are full. I would have waited for tomorrow but I must return home soon."

Kai was lying of course, the cold didn't bother him at all. Although it was true he had to return quickly. But Kai wanted to meet this boy face to face before he had to return. The one his Queen had fallen for and see what manner of man he really was.

"Alright, come on in." the guards opened the gates and the blizzard was muffled behind the thick doors.

Kai had to go through the formalities of security but he was allowed in with little trouble. He examined the place as they led him to the throne room. Compared to Her Highness's castle this one seemed rather dull. Still. Kai felt that warmth that she spoke of. He felt welcomed there. Which seemed to be a good sign.

As he was escorted to the throne room Kai passed the painting that Her Highness had made of this boy. It had been made with her magic, a rare thing indeed. They had no idea that fairy tears were used in the paint, which was how it came alive. But the magic only worked during the winter and a little in fall. Still, they could not know the true value of it.

The doors creaked open and there he sat. The one whom his Queen had chosen. Kai did see a kindness in him, but he knew there had to be more to him then that to make Her Highness love him so. Kneeling before the Demon King with the covered cage set next to him, Kai bowed, "It's an honor Your Highness to be able to deliver this personally."

The boy waved his arms, "You don't have to be so formal. What's your name?" he smiled.

Kai smiled in turn, getting into his act, "Alex Harth. I'm a simple delivery boy but I was given a valuable gift to present to you. They figured that someone less flashy traveling alone would attract little attention. I guess they were right, " he grinned.

Kai was an excellent actor. He could act very human and disguise himself very well. It proved useful, especially when he had to mingle with humans. But theses weren't humans, not completely anyway. Two of them bore human blood. The King himself and the brown haired soldier on his left. The rest almost felt like his own kind. How strange.

"So what's that?" the young King asked Kai.

Kai recomposed himself and smiled, patting the cage which then let out a soft sound. It sounded like a high pitched 'Nuu' sound. "It's a creature from the Master's homeland. Here, let me show you." carefully, he lifted the cage and offered it to the King. He rose from his throne and walked over, of course, with his protectors nearby in case the creature was dangerous.

He moved to lift the veil and his eyes questioned Kai. Smiling at him with amusement at his uncertainty Kai told him, "Don't worry, this little one is quite tame." There was a note of genuine laughter in his voice which startled Kai. It had been a long time...since he ever laughed. Who was this person? Who could make him feel...warm inside after countless years of cold?

"Aw, how cute!" the boy grinned as he unveiled the strange creature. It looked like a miniature fox. The fur was silver with a pearl-like sheen to it. The strange little creature had a small head, long thin ears and a equally thin tail. The tail was about three times longer then it's body with a crystal at the end of it. Also it's eyes were gold with a blue pupil making it look positively alien.

The blonde soldier bent over to get a closer look, "What the heck is it?"

Kai opened the cage and the creature climbed onto his shoulder, wrapping its unnaturally long tail around his chest. Staring at him with a knowing gaze. "It's a Fayox. A sort of spirit animal that lives in the mountains where the Master comes from. The one who sent me. Here," Kai took the young Kings hand and placed a bunch of blueberries in it, "This little guy eats berries and nuts, it even eats honey too. So far, these are it's favorite."

The Fayox jumped off of Kai and perched itself on the boy's shoulder and sniffed at the berries he offered. With another soft Nuu it happily ate the berries. Then it proceeded to licking the boys nose. Kai smiled with mock relief. "I think he likes you, that's good. I was afraid that if he didn't take to you he'd die."

"Die? Why would he die?" the boy asked with alarm.

Kai explained, "I don't know much about myself. But from what the Master told me, Fayox's live in spiritual places. They feed of the energy there to survive in the material world. So, if someone takes it as a pet they have to have something to sustain it's form. Like an object or inborn powers. This one is a rare breed, even among them. Therefore it needs someone with a strong spirit to keep it's physical body in the real world. If not, their body dies and they go back to being just a spirit beast. I had this to keep him stable until we got here." Kai showed them a Moonstone that was indeed used to stabilize these creatures. His own power was enough but they couldn't know that.

"Wow..." the young King sighed.

"By the way, who is this creature from?" Conrad asked.

"That's right, you said the Master gave this to you to deliver. Who is this person?" Gunter asked.

Smiling inwardly to himself Kai replied, "They asked me not to tell you until the final gift is sent. But you've already received one gift from them. From 'The Snow which Dances'" The group gasped.

"From the person who sent the painting?" the boy exclaimed.

"Wow, Your Highness. You must have an admirer." the brown haired man laughed.

"You Cheater!" the blonde boy snarled. About to reach out and scold his fiance' for being unfaithful as usual. But then he flinched back as the Fayox hissed and bore it's blue fangs. It fur raised in hackles that almost looked like icicles how they stood strait up.

Kai laughed, "Looks like he's made his choice. The pact is sealed I guess. He's yours to keep Your Highness." he bowed, "Now that I know he's in good hands I'm afraid I have to get going. Oh, you'll need this." he reached into his cloak and took out a thin book, "Just in case."

"Must you go so soon? The weather is awful out there, and you came so far..." one of them noted. After that the young King insisted that he stay. Kai was touched by the offer but had to refuse. He had stayed to long already.

"Forgi-I mean-I'm sorry, but if I don't go now I'll miss my ride back home." Kai said sadly.

"I see..." the boy slumped with disappointment. The Fayox licked his nose again to cheer him up. "In any case, give my regards to your Master. And tell them thank you for everything. Oh, and give this to them." he plucked a letter from his pocket, "It's a thank you note. We had no way of contacting this person so..." he chuckled.

Kai graciously took the letter, "I'll deliver it. You can count on me!" he grinned. Before leaving he patted the small creatures head, "You be good now." it Nuued in response and licked his hand.

Then Kai left the castle. Smiling. _He's a good person. I can see what she meant. _He looked back one last time at the snow covered castle before dropping his disguise, "I hope he can make her happy. But she may have some trouble with those two men..." Kai had noted the protective stance the brown clad soldier had displayed when the Fayox snarled at the other boy from on top the Kings shoulder. Not for that boys sake, but for his King's. There was defiantly something there. A feeling of helpless devotion that glittered in that soldiers clear brown eyes. Some unseen bond the two shared from a long time together. It almost made him feel guilty that they were planning to take their King as their own someday. Even if it meant forcing that boy to live an extra lifetime with the Snow Queen.

* * *

"You're back." came a familiar voice from the archway.

"Edur, how have you been? I haven't seen much of you lately. Troubles with your sister again?" Kai asked as he walked past him.

Edur laughed,"Yeah, she still wants me to go back to the Unseelie Court and serve the Shadow King. Says she misses me. But I hate that guy. He has no class. With all his obsession about eternal darkness and what not. So yeah, the usual..."

Edur was Kai's best friend. A Wisp. Almost like the kind you see in marshes but a Winter one. Human's can't see their true form but they can see what they think is a lantern. But Edur's kind appeared like the bright lights of a city. Leading people astray. It was all in good fun but sometimes he went to far and people were hurt. Although he usually made up for that and helped someone find them before they froze to death.

He had helped Kai when he first became a Glacier. Explaining what happened to him and helping Kai get used to his new life. Because in this world, fairies were not as you may think them in the stories. Many of them used to be humans, like Kai. But their spirits were taken by fairies and they became Fay. Fairies liked to steal humans and keep them forever. Because humans have the mortality they lack so therefore, the Fay like to watch them as they change. And eventually die. That's all they were. Beautiful flawless creatures cursed with immortality and eternal youth.

You may think, what's wrong with immortality? Well. It was more like a curse to most of them. Their souls were put on the line when they became Fay. Nothing can kill them. Only a Fay can kill another Fay. And when that happens, they don't just die, their existence ends. They just vanish. Not even a memory of them remains. And that is a worse fate then death. To be forgotten by all who ever loved you. Trapped in a diamond body that never aged. Watching the world change around you. But being unable to experience the changes.

"So how was it?" Edur probed. His hair, unlike Kai's was more like liquid light. It shimmered as if it were the Aurora itself. And his clothes were more like scales made of ice forming out of is icy skin then actual clothing. Lastly his eyes were like neon lights, which usually changed color with his moods. Right now, they were yellow. Meaning his was in a playful mood.

Kai sighed, "He's really something Edur. I...found myself actually laughing. I haven't done that in centuries. Not since Gerda died of old age." he added sadly. "She had remained my friend even after I was no longer human. And stayed with me to the bitter end.

Edur smirked, "Now that's something indeed my friend! You hardly even laugh with me around. And I'm hilarious!"

Kai blanched, "Sure that's what you say but I have yet to see the humor in your jokes. Sometimes you go to far with your pranks. The Fall Fay still haven't forgiven you from your last prank."

Edur just shrugged, "Yeah well...that's their problem. I paid my dues. Their just jealous they didn't think of it first." he pulled his friend into a headlock, "Come one, after you report to Her Highness lets go have a drink. I've missed just talking to you."

Smiling lightly Kai consented, "Alright. You win Edur. But we're not drinking any wine. I have to keep a clear head if the Shadow King makes a move."

"Yeah yeah..." Edur rolled his eyes.

Little did he know that Kai was right. The Shadow King WAS about to make a move. And it was Yuri would would suffer it's effects the most.


	4. Chapter 3:The Breaking of the Mirror

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Finally I'm wrapping the Snow Queen's gift giving up. Now comes the ice breaker. Literally. The breaking of the Snow Queen's Mirror. But before that Conrad realizes that he's fallen in love with his King, Yuri. Despite his futile efforts not to for Wolfram's sake. Yeah, Conrad is a selfless person like Yuri too. Conrad is too noble to steal Yuri away from Wolfram. Plus he's considering Yuri's feelings about yaoi between two guys. Which only makes the unreasonable reactions to Yuri's every move unbearable. Poor Conrad. Meanwhile, at the breaking of the mirror, under the Shadow Kings power Kai and Edur are in a tight spot. Kai knows that only the Ice King or someone of a noble spirit can make the mirror whole again. And since it's unlikely that the Snow Queen will not choose someone besides Yuri to become that it makes things harder for them. Obviously the Shadow King wants to become the Ice King but he can't kill Yuri under the laws he's bound by. He knows what will happen next. The legend of the breaking of the mirror from 10,000yrs ago. Which a shard of the mirror froze the heart of a certain young man...a boy named Kai.

Chapter 3

After that boy Alex left over the next few days more grand gifts arrived. Such as a light blue robe made of the finest silk and fur adorned with aquamarine's shaped like icicles. Next came a jeweled box filled with an assortment of small figurines. Of them made of colored glass. And the most recent was the one that came that very day. A leather bound book full of short stories for Gretta.

This whole thing had Yuri's friends totally baffled. Who was this person who kept showering Yuri with all these gifts?

And Gretta, it seemed, had also fallen in love with the little creature. She especially loved the 'Nuu' sound it made. And it in turn liked her back. Licking her nose affectionately. Yuri had finally named him Azure. Which suited the little beast quite well. Azure spent most of his time wandering the castle and playing with Gretta, which made Yuri happy. It was nice that she had a companion while he was busy. And he was very busy indeed. The strange little animal hardly had to walk anywhere. As was usually perched on someones shoulder. Mostly Yuri's.

Except for Wolfram everyone loved Azure. Wolfram was so sore at it from the first day that he wouldn't even LET it climb on him when it tried to make friends with him. It tried only once. Afterwords though, the little creature just eyed him as if to say, _It's your choice. I don't really care. _and Azure went back to curl up on Gretta's bed. Watching the fuming blonde rant about how stupid it was to Yuri with amusement. He didn't seem to care what Wolfram though of him, so long as he was nicer to Yuri. Because of all this, Wolfram was grumpier then ever. Mostly due to that fox-like creature and it's knowing gaze always watching him.

Despite all these wonderful gifts Conrad felt more uneasy then anyone about the whole thing. After the fourth gift arrived Conrad was even more on edge. A rare thing indeed for the skilled soldier. He wanted to know who this person calling themselves *The Snow which Dances* really was and what they were after. At one point Conrad finally voiced his concerns to his older brother Gwendel. Unable to still the worries in his heart.

"These gifts don't seem to be doing any harm but still. They have me worried. I can't shake the feeling that His Highness is being watched. And closely." Conrad said, not bothering to hide his deep concern at this point.

"How so?" Gwendel raised an eyebrow, but not lifting his head from his work.

With a sigh Conrad continued, "I may be over thinking it but, the painting was the first clue. It was so detailed that it even had the necklace I gave him. So it has to be someone who has seen it up close. It had the serpent and everything." he told him. Gwendel said nothing but listened quietly. Then Conrad admitted, mostly to himself, "I know I might just be being overprotective but-"

"No. That's not it." Gwendel stated simply. Finally raising his head to face his younger brother.

"Hmm?" Conrad inquired.

Gwendel put his quill down and considered his brother, "You may be right. And I trust your judgment. To tell you the truth I've suspected it as well. Though we have no evidence that there is an ulterior motive behind these gifts. I sent Yosak to investigate the northern countries but so far nothing has turned up on a land with such creatures as that Fayox nor this artist who can bring art to life. Such gifts can't be from anyone other then royalty from another country. They are all to fine. It's very troubling indeed. These gifts just seem to show up at our doorstep. Without anyone seeing who brought them." he sighed with a wary tone in his voice, "However, His Highness has been so busy lately that telling him our worries will just dampen his good mood. It's just a few more days before you, myself, Wolfram, and Gunter go with him to celebrate his Earth holiday, Christmas. His Majesty has been looking forward to so I don't want to spoil that for him. Especially when he has been so stressed lately. When His Majesty isn't working on the affairs of state he's working on something else. Gifts for us most likely..." Gwendel smiled slightly before he stated seriously, "I can't know for sure if His Majesty is being watched or not. Just to be sure, I don't want him left alone at any time. So I am asking you to personally keep a close eye on His Highness Conrad. It also has me worried to see him so worn out. He hasn't been sleeping much the last few days. I overheard him tell Geisila that he keeps having strange dreams."

"Dreams?" Conrad blinked.

"Yes. His Majesty hasn't told her what they are but it's still enough to keep him up at night. If this keeps up he'll make himself sick." Gwendel was very worried, concern was written all over his face. Mirroring Conrad's.

Conrad nodded to him with a relieved smile, "I'll see what I can do. His Highness is just over doing things a bit I'm sure. So I will try and talk to him about it without sounding too serious. I want him to keep smiling too."

"Conrad..."

"Yes?"

"I also think Wolfram is plotting something. He's acting stranger then usual and I don't like it. And if it's not him then..." the rest Gwendel left unspoken. Because they both knew it was likely the Great One playing another one of his sick pranks. Using Wolfram as his unwitting pawn.

"I understand." Conrad smiled warily and left.

However, as Conrad walked down the halls he felt something else was eating at his heart. It was a strange feeling. He wasn't sure when but something had changed. Of that he was certain. Conrad first felt it after seeing Yuri's serene smile as he lifted that flower to his face to smell its sweet scent. Conrad's heart had raced in a way he had never felt before. He could only think that the feeling was that he felt jealous. Which was a first for him.

And Conrad felt a pang of guilt by feeling that way just because someone besides him made his King smile so tenderly. Conrad had not felt this kind of longing for a long time. Not since Julia. Still. It had not been like this. Not like it was now. Back then between Julia and himself it was like...a companionship, a mutual understanding, a bond they shared because they couldn't be together. Yet now, Conrad felt his feelings changing towards his King.

That's when he realized it. It was so simple.

He had fallen helplessly in love with his own King. Despite his futile efforts not to for Wolfram's sake.

A steady pounding against his chest at the very thought Yuri made him stop walking to think about the things that mattered. Yuri was engaged. Willingly or not it meant he was still unavailable to Conrad. Conrad wanted his younger brother to be happy. Yuri as well. Even if it meant it wasn't with him. Besides, even if...they could ever be together Yuri would always question it. Would Conrad's love be FOR Yuri himself? Or would it but a phantom emotion that lingered for the soul Yuri bore? A longing for Julia? That is what Yuri would question.

Conrad thought he had made his feelings about that clear. Yuri was Yuri no matter who shared his soul. It was Yuri who he witnessed being born to a loving, brave, yells-at-taxi-drivers-while-in-labor mother. And it was Yuri's father that he went to the Boston Red Sox game with and became close friends with. The things that happened, even before he was born had been for Yuri's sake. Always. He knew that it was YURI not Julia who he loved so helplessly much. So much Conrad had given up his own happiness once to realize Yuri's dream. Only to be brought back lovingly into the fold of his King and accepted back despite the pain he had caused him.

And it was only that, the guilt of these unrequited emotions that kept Conrad from making a move on his beloved Yuri. And the fact that he would never intentionally steal happiness from his younger brother Wolfram. Conrad was sure that no matter Yuri's feelings against two men being together he would accept Conrad as he was. It didn't really matter to Conrad if Yuri didn't love him back that way. He could always hope that there was a chance for them one day. Even if that desire was selfish. For Yuri to always be happy, no matter who that happiness came from was enough for Conrad at this day in time. After all this time he was used to one-sided love. At that final thought Conrad continued walking.

Conrad couldn't quell the thoughts in his mind though. He began arguing with his inner voice, _You offered everything to Yuri Conrad Weller. Your body, your heart, your soul, all of it to him. Conrad, you are the one who sacrificed everything for his sake. What has Wolfram ever done but bring more complications for Yuri? It is you who loves him more then anyone. The engagement was an accident anyway! How could Yuri have known the way you purpose after only one day in his home world? While it is true that afterwords Wolfram did fall in love with Yuri it doesn't go both ways. Yuri thinks of him only as a dear friend and family. Like he does everyone in his country. But you have something more then that. Can you deny that ache in your chest? Don't you understand what that __means?_

His eyes widened, _I know this feeling. I understand. I love Yuri. That's what this ache is. Because that smile is what saved me from giving up on life. Still, by admitting that it must mean maybe I have a possessive side too. Like Wolfram. I've always known that it was Yuri's gentle nature and loving smile that gave me back a reason to keep living. Him. If for no one else I live for Yuri, _Conrad told himself, _I always thought...that as long as I protect what matters then it's alright if I died doing it. I was wrong. To protect what matters, I must live to do that. To be there for him I must survive no matter what. My new sacrifice...is that to love him that way...I'll accept that he may not love me back. I guess, I too am getting restless for something more. But I know it's wrong to long for anything more from Yuri. However, I can't help it anymore. I understand that Wolfram loves Yuri too. But he...he doesn't know Yuri like I do. That's it isn't it! I feel threatened because that smile on Yuri's face...it was to much like the smile he shows only to me. I understand! Maybe Wolfram and I have something in common after all. _he laughed to himself.

The soft clicking of shoes made Conrad turn to face none other then Yuri. His heart fluttered with a strange excitement, every fiber of his being was screaming to tell him all that was in his heart. Now that he understood his own heart. But when Conrad got a good look at Yuri in the dim light he looked positively spent. Instinctively his maternal instincts kicked in and Conrad asked, "Your-Yuri," he corrected to make Yuri smile, "Are you alright?"

Yuri rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Conrad? Don't worry I'm fine...just a little...sleepy..." his voice trailed off dreamily and Yuri's eyes lowered dangerously and he swayed. Then Yuri reached for the wall to support him and leaned against it. He was dog tired. But he was afraid to fall asleep, because then the dreams would start again. Conrad watched with rising panic as Yuri slid to the floor and fell asleep right there. Naturally he rushed to his King's side and checked to make sure he didn't have a fever. Luckily Yuri didn't.

"Oh Yuri..." Conrad picked up his young King and headed towards his room. Blushing when Yuri clung to him in sleep. Blushing? Conrad suppressed a chuckle. He really must be in love, he had never blushed in his life. Not until now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Snow Queen's Castle, Kai and Edur were busy polishing Her Highness's mirror. Unaware of the tendrils of darkness creeping up over the glittering walls of the Castle towards them. Disaster was about to strike. "How long has she had this mirror anyway?" Edur asked.

Kai lowered his rag and considered the grand mirror. It's frame was adorned with all manner of beasts who thrive in this eternal world of winter. Polar bears, snow foxes, wolves, seals, whales, every animal you would think of that was related to the north. All of them frozen in timeless beauty. And the mirror itself shimmered with the light of the Aurora itself, for it was that very magic that had created it.

The Aurora was what carried the Snow Queens snow across a sea of stars to countless worlds. For there were nearly no worlds that did not have winter. Some of them, like this land, was eternally white with snow. But it was the Queen that made it beautiful. She etched every snowflake with her art and magic, no two were ever the same. And it was she who lulled the tired and wary earth to sleep, so that it could replenish itself in the coming of spring. When the Spring Fay worked their own magic on the worlds.

Kai turned to his friend with an honest smile, "It has been here since the first winter. When the Gods weaved their magic and divided the magic's of creation into seasons and everything we know. Creating forces that oppose and those that unify. Winter..." his gaze grew distant and lonely, "...it is the loneliest season of the four seasons. The trees and the leaves and the flowers have each other. Even the dying leaves of autumn have one another, ah but winter...winter is but one blanket of snow and a veil of shadow over the world. It has neither the sun nor the moon to ease it's loneliness. Even the gray clouds which spread winters blanket remains ever silent. Like this mirror, " Kai placed a hand on it, "Winter is silence. All it does is watch over the rest. Only to be forgotten at the coming of spring and dreaded at the closing of fall. It's alone...like us."

Edur stopped polishing to float over to his friend. "Kai..." he hugged his friend in a friendly way, "You forget how the snow dances with the wind. It doesn't need those flashy flowers or those high strong trees. We don't need any of them. As long as we have each other. Those stupid other Fay have no right to call us inferior! We have the power to freeze them forever in time. They are always forgetting that fact. Which is why I don't like them." Edur huffed, "Although it's not like I wanna hurt anyone if that's what you are thinking. Just saying we each have a part to play. No one season is better then the rest. That's all I'm saying Kai." he gave his friend a sly smile.

Kai returned the smile in turn. But then, the darkness crept up on the two of them. Seeping into their skins. Smothering their thoughts and senses, "What the-ARGH!" Kai cried out. They tried to fight it, but their own Shadow Fay blood betrayed them. Answering eagerly to their master's call. Even against their own wills.

Edur and Kai moved to either side of the mirror and with all their might began to push it. It moaned and creaked but otherwise stayed immovable. So then, the latent powers sleeping within the two of them curled off their skins like a black mist and they felt the power surge through them. With that extra boost they managed to break the foundations of the mirror and it began it's long dissent to the ground below.

By the time the two regained their senses and beheld the horrifying sight it was too late. The deed was done. They tried to catch the mirror before it could hit the ground but they couldn't make it in time. With and thundering crash the mirror shattered into a million pieces. A few of which crossed over into the other world. While the rest lay there on the floors of the castle, each shard a different color of the Aurora.

At the sight Kai fell to his knees with a horrified silence. Staring at the heart breaking sight. Edur stood next to him, for a long moment completely speechless. "What have we done?"

Kai clenched his fists and angry tears flowed freely from his eyes. He slammed his fist against the floor, leaving a dent, and he glowered, "We didn't do anything. It was him. The Shadow King. He made us do this..." Kai's tears turned to ice as they fell from his face, "...I'll kill him for this. This was the only way Her Highness could watch that boy she's in love with. She'll be heartbroken when she returns."

Edur knelt next to him and gingerly picked up a piece of it, "Can we fix it?" he asked with a shaken voice.

Kai shook his head, "We can do what we can. But making it whole again is something that only the Ice King can do, and he must be someone with the most noble and pure heart chosen by the Snow Queen. Only that boy can make it whole. Unless another Ice King is chosen. Which is unlikely."

"How're we going to explain this..." Edur stated with a rising panic. "Will this make Her Highness declare War on the Shadow Fay? After all. It was the Shadow King who-"

"No. She won't do that. It'll take more then this to make her choose War. Besides. It's not a War that the Shadow King wants. It's her. He wants to eliminate the competition and become the Ice King. So he'll have the power to make eternal winter. That's why he wants us back Edur..." Kai told his friend seriously. "He wants one of us to become the new Shadow King."


	5. Chapter 4:Tragedies Past and Future

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

This chapter has a bit of back story about Kai and his tragic past. But mostly, it's about the legend of the breaking of the mirror being reenacted. The Snow Queen has chosen that for her beloveds sake, she would have to take him away sooner then planned. For she knew what the fragments of the mirror does to the hearts of mortals. However, what she didn't know was that the effects would be much worse in Yuri's case. He's half demon. Therefore, there's already magic in his blood and in his spirit. Causing him inhuman pain. Figures that this would happen to him just as Yuri hints at deeper feelings for Conrad. Yuri was about to face his greatest trial yet. And it would also clarify...who loved him the most.

Chapter 4

Yuri felt much better after a full day of rest. He was grateful that last night he had been so tired that he couldn't have any strange dreams. But Yuri was embarrassed that he had collapsed right in front of Conrad. Even thinking about it made his face burn with embarrassment. At least that's what they told him had happened last night. However Yuri couldn't remember. He just woke up in bed, unable to recall how he got there with Azure curled on his chest protectively.

Everyone agreed that Yuri needed some time to himself to relax and left him alone. Not bothering him with his work load for the day, Gwendel graciously took it upon himself to finish it for Yuri. At least the bulk of it. Especially after Conrad had brought Yuri back to his room the night before. Explaining that Yuri had fallen asleep right in front of him. That alone alarmed his friends. Gunter had his usual panic attack and Gretta was worried for her father.

Upon hearing that Yuri was having trouble sleeping even Wolfram consented to sleeping in his own room until Yuri felt better. When Yuri heard that he was almost tempted to fake it just so he could have his room to himself. But then Yuri knew he couldn't lie to his friends. He would feel guilty. After awhile Yuri decided that it was a good time to get up. It was late afternoon but you couldn't really tell. The gray clouds made everything look the same from dawn to dusk. And the thin blanket of snow remained unchanging. Looking at the snow made him feel more at peace for some reason this year. Almost like it was just for him.

Gingerly Yuri opened the door after changing into something warmer and headed outside. He wanted to make snow angels and maybe start a snow ball fight with Gretta and Wolfram. And speaking of the demon himself Yuri spotted Wolfram just ahead and waved, "Wolfram!" he grinned

Wolfram turned and dashed towards Yuri. Happy to see that his fiance' looked much better. "Yuri. Do you feel any better? You had us so worried! Collapsing like that!" he huffed, his cheeks burning so much that he had to turn away, "I was so worried..."

Yuri smiled widely and patted his shoulder, making Wolfram blush harder. "I'm sorry about that. Really. But I'm fine now, just a little hungry. I slept through breakfast and lunch. Gunter'll have a fit if I don't eat something. Come on, " Yuri took his hand and dragged him along. Yuri explained to Wolfram that he wanted to do a few more things after he ate and needed Wolfram's help for them. And of course with that adorable face Wolfram couldn't refuse. Azure trailed after the pair. It sensed that something terrible was about to befall his Master.

* * *

Upon the Snow Queen's return the pair of them explained what had happened. How they were controlled by the darkness and broke the mirror. They waited for their punishment but it didn't come. And somehow that was more alarming then if she had yelled at them. She stood there, in complete silence for a long moment. Her face betrayed no emotions and she caressed the undamaged frame of her beloved mirror. The mirror itself had shattered, but the frame was harder the diamonds and would not break so easily. Kai and Edur had put it back in its rightful place and sorted the fragments into sizes and colors. Knowing full well that their own efforts wouldn't be enough to bring it back to its former glory. Only a person with the purest of heart could make it whole again.

Her Highness plucked a large fragment from one pile, as big as a normal hand mirror and ushered forth the image of her beloved. Her relief was emanate when she saw that he was well and still smiling. Nothing had befallen him in her absence. She was about to let the image fade when something caught her eye. In the sky above him she saw a familiar glitter falling amidst the snow, "No, this can't be." she whispered with horror, clutching the fragment so hard that her hand began to bleed, "Not him. Anyone but him!" but she knew what this meant all too well. The legend was about to be reenacted again. Fragments of the mirror had traveled into his world! Meaning that a catastrophe wasn't far behind.

The legend of the first breaking of the mirror the Snow Queen knew all to well. It involved Kai, before he became a Glacier. Not that he could remember that. Those memories remained frozen his heart, locked away from him forever. Ever since the death of Gerda, the only person who never gave up on him. Chasing her dear friend all the way up north.

It all happened during the reign of the previous Snow Queen, before she had fallen in love with the Gale King and gave up her throne to be with him. Giving rise to the new Queen. For no Court could be without a Queen or King so therefore, a new one is born or chosen. It varies between the courts.

Long ago a similar thing took place. Two servants fell into the sway of another powerful Fay and broke the mirror while the Queen was away. The mirror embodied winter and all things cold. Therefore, what it could do to the hearts of mortals was both tragic and mortifying. It changed their hearts and froze every warm feeling, morphing them into cold hard emotions. Stealing away any warmth. The strong and bold became little more then frightened cowards. The timid and tender hearted became cruel and wicked. Love and compassion turned to hatred and apathy. Happiness became nothing but sorrow and tears. And the kindhearted became cold and distant from others, selfish even. Yet there were more terrible things then that in store for her beloved. Unknown to her.

Over 10,000yrs ago a young boy named Kai fell victim to the mirror's power when it first broke. When a shard fell into his eye his whole life changed forever. The very same Kai that serves her now in fact. Slowly the fragment dug its way into his heart. Freezing it a little at a time. He had been a kindhearted child, so when the fragment entered his heart he became cold towards his friends and family. Growing ever more distant with each passing day. Only one person still believed in him, that he could go back to normal if given the chance. His childhood friend Gerda. Who he had loved like a sister and had been raised with. Still, even her love had not been enough to save him. In the end...she died.

The Snow Queen at the time, Lady Shiva took pity on the child and took him away to stay with her in her castle while the shard lay deep in his heart. The Queen took him with her in her pure white carriage. And she drew him close to keep him warm in her long fur cloak. She kissed his brow and told him, "I shan't kiss you again. Lest the remainder of your heart freeze whole forever. I have not chosen you to become the new Ice King, so my kiss may very well kill you. However, I shall take you to my Court as you wish it and you will be my guest. I'd tell you what I am but you are young, and not ready to learn such things. Listen to me child, with my power I can make the pain go away. But in exchange you must forget your past. Can you do that?" she asked warmly.

The young child, Kai, couldn't really comprehend what she meant by that. But he felt so safe and warm in her presence and eagerly agreed. Thus that section of his heart was frozen solid. And he forgot everything. Including Gerda. But the remainder of his heart was salvaged and he could laugh and smile again. His chest no longer felt cold and heavy, it felt light, like fresh powdered snow.

Years passed like days as he stayed in her presence. And eventually, Kai grew up into a hansom young man. Unaware that all this time...Gerda had been searching long and hard for him. Knowing that he was alive all those years. For she had witnessed the night that the Snow Queen kidnapped him and made it look like Kai had drowned in the frozen river. Gerda knew better. And fervently hoped that she would find him one day. That she could save him. She did find Kai many years later. To her, 15yrs had passed. But to Kai, it had been much shorter. Gerda was 26yrs old when she finally found the Snow Queen's castle. After a long journey away from home. She couldn't have known that time worked differently in the Snow Queen's realm. Almost as if it hardly existed at all. Kai was only 17 when she entered the cold halls.

Unlike the story of this event that found it's way into the heart and mind of Hans Christian Anderson the real story happened quite differently. Kai didn't remember Gerda at all to her despair. No matter what she tried he couldn't remember. And Gerda wept. Kai tried to comfort her to little avail. He didn't know her but hated to see such a lovely woman cry. That's when the Snow Queen returned to the castle and discovered Gerda there. Travel worn and weeping with such sorrow at the state of her childhood friend.

Shiva was not a cruel Queen, and she explained things to Gerda, "Part of that child's heart has frozen because of the breaking of my mirror. Only he can finish it. Also, I took pity on him and took away his pain. But his memories of you and family are locked in the frozen parts of his heart. I could only stop the process from progressing but I could not take the shard from him. Because when my mirror broke a shard of it nestled inside of his heart. A place even I cannot reach. Dear heart, you have searched long and journeyed far. Therefore there is still hope. If you are the one who loves him more then anyone over time you can thaw the frozen section of his heart. For you many more years have already passed. I must warn you. Time will not be slowed for you here, you may die long before you finish. Even so, will you stay and try to restore him to the child you knew?"

Gerda wearily agreed to stay and help Kai recover himself. So. More years passed for Gerda while Kai remained unchanging. And little by little more and more was thawed as they spent their days together. However it was still not enough. She died of old age right when she freed the rest of his heart from the ice around it. But she was so old, and Kai had not aged any further due to the Snow Queen's magic. He didn't realize who she was until the bitter farewell.

The weight of that loss was too much for Kai. Kai thought that if he completed the mirror that the Snow Queen would be able to save Gerda. So he placed the final piece that had been freed from his heart into the mirror and it was finished. Because his now thawed heart was noble enough to complete it. However...Kai had not been chosen as the Ice King so the Snow Queen didn't have the power to save Gerda. Even if she had wished it. Therefore Kai gave up on himself. He wouldn't eat or sleep. Slowly Kai began to waste away to the deep sadness of the Snow Queen. But if that was his wish...she would honor it.

At one point, when the Snow Queen returned from one of her trips Kai fell to his knees and sobbed at her feet. Unable to bear the pain any longer. His eyes filled with unspeakable sorrow and he begged the Snow Queen, "Please. Take away this pain again like you did before! I can't live like this. Without her all I feel his emptiness inside. End my pain forever. Do this for me. I swear, that through out all time, I will serve the Snow Queen even in death of that's what it takes. Even unto the ending of all worlds! Just free me from this agony!" Kai sobbed.

The Snow Queen stroked his brown hair lovingly and said, "Very well. Because you have eased my own loneliness, I shall grant your wish. You will forget your pain again and live on as one of my kin. But this Gerda was still dear to you, even when you change, that memory will burn forever in your heart. A scar upon your heart from the shard she freed with her undying love for you. However I promise when you think of her, Kai, only the pleasant memories will fill your mind. Even that of her death will be eased. It may be bitter still, but it will no longer bring you pain. Your negative feelings will make you tied to Unseelie Court, but your oath will bind you forever to the Winter Court and it's Queen. My dear sweet Kai..." she lifted his tear stained face and smiled, "...I came back to tell you have fallen in love with the Gale King, who carries my snow on his wings. So I will no longer be the Snow Queen. You will not serve me, but a new Queen. However, do not be troubled. She will carry on as I have and bring winter to the worlds. And she will take good care of you Kai. That I promise you."

Ice began to form over his legs and Kai became afraid. He could not free himself. The ice lifted him and made him stand up, crawling up his legs and his arms, pining them in place. The Snow Queen kissed Kai on the lips and inhaled the last warmth and her magic from him. Kai began to feel sleepy and weak, as if he had fallen asleep in the snow, he couldn't focus on her loving face as darkness edged into his sight. In his drowning thoughts he asked himself, was the Snow Queen killing him? Was she tired of him? Did she ever really want him? Or was it all just to complete the mirror?

Before Kai lost consciousness he heard those final words, "Kai. I loved you like a son. When you wake, you won't remember me either. Just know, that I loved you too. I treasured every moment I shared with you. For I always wanted a son. You granted my wish too Kai. Just promise me..." she stopped the ice before it crept over his head and face, "That when this happens again, the breaking of the mirror, that you will save that child from this same fate. By making you one of us...your eternal soul is at stake. Only our kind can slay you and you them. But if you ARE killed. Not only will you vanish. But no one will know that you ever existed. So do this last thing for me...Kai."

Sleepily Kai promised, "I pro...mise..."

With one last kiss on his brow she whispered, "Sleep now dear heart. And when you wake may you find new happiness. A joy just for you..."

And that was only the beginning...For from this tragic tale a prophecy was foretold. That the mirror would shatter a second time, at the choosing of the first Ice King in 10,000yrs. The Snow Queen had lost track of the years in her dreams of seeing this black haired boy from another world. And that was only her first mistake.

The second was when she allowed herself to fall in the favor of the Shadow King. Knowing full well that he wanted an unending winter and to become the next Ice King. And also that her two most trusted servants had ties to the Shadow King too, making them prone to his control. She berated herself for her foolishness. Knowing that she had no choice now but to take her King early for his own protection. Although she had planned to wait until he had lived out his mortal life then take him to her Court. Only by pouring some of her own power into him could she make sure the Shadow King could not touch him. For he was far too precious to lose.

* * *

Yuri, Gretta, and Wolfram were playing in the snow while Conrad watched from the sidelines. It was very amusing seeing Wolfram arguing over how his angel didn't look like one, "Don't angels have wings? These just look like robed monks or something." he bent over his angel and frowned.

Yuri laughed loudly, "Well, not ALL angels have wings you know. But here," he bent over and drew a halo on Wolfram's angel. "There, now it has a halo at least."

"What's a halo?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri blinked at the question. He crossed his arms and thought deeply. While Wolfram got hit in the head by a snowball from Gretta Yuri kept thinking about it. The other two playing in the background.

Conrad couldn't help but laugh. Which made Yuri look at and frown at him, "What are you laughing at?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Your Hig-Yuri." Conrad grinned sheepishly.

Yuri blinked again, but then he smiled warmly, "Thanks Conrad."

At that strange gesture, it was Conrad who blinked with confusion, "For what?"

"For trying to call me by my name more often. I've noticed how hard your trying. And it makes me feel like we've become closer..." Yuri blushed at the last part. Luckily Conrad didn't notice because Yuri's cheeks were already raw with cold. Yuri felt something wet fall on his face and looked up, "It's snowing again." he smiled, "It feels nice. To spend a winter here without all the craziness. And that you're here by my side, Conrad."

Conrad sighed tenderly, "Yuri..."

Yuri didn't allow himself to be sad over what was over and done with. Last winter, Conrad supposedly joined Big Shimaron and betrayed them all. Yuri never believed it. Not for one moment. And he was right. Even when they were on opposite sides, Conrad was doing it all and thinking of him. Giving his all for Yuri's sake. That's what mattered now. That they were all together and the Boxes were gone forever. All was right in the world as far as Yuri was concerned.

For awhile Yuri continued to stare at the gently falling show when suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his right eye and cried out in pain. He fell to his knees and clutched his right eye. It was like someone stabbed it with a cold knife. It hurt unlike anything Yuri ever felt before. Even when the possessed Great One thrust his hand through Yuri's chest and took over his body. His blood felt chilled and as if it were full of needles which were pulsing through his veins.

Yuri sobbed and willed the pain to stop. Praying that it would just end. Then the world went silent. Yuri had not even heard his friends call out his name. Nor could he feel Conrad's fatherly embrace around his numb shiver racked body, "It hurts..." Yuri whimpered in a small voice. Not that he actually heard himself say it. Then he felt himself lifted off the ground and rushed inside. After that, his entire world went dark.

But the real darkness was yet to come...


	6. Chapter 5:Fear of Forgetting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

The Snow Queen sends her two servants away on separate missions. Kai is to spy on the Shadow Court while Edur gathers the other shards that fell into Yuri's world. While the Queen herself prepares to go take Yuri away from that world for his own protection. Unaware that the Shadow King has already made another move. Haunting the young King in his dreams so that Yuri won't trust the Snow Queen. What neither of them realize is that Yuri isn't human, in which case the fragment will have a different effect on his heart. Making him more powerful then both of them combined. Meanwhile, after having collapsed yet again Yuri finally confesses what he was so afraid of to Conrad. While his friends are busy in town fighting a group of bandits. Who actually are enslaved by the Shadow King too. Now the real adventure is about to start! Finally! Some action!

**Note: **Thank you, to everyone who has rated my story. I've appreciated your support and comments and promise that I will update as often as I can. But I have some things to take care of in my personal life so I won't be able to update as often as I have been from this point on. Rest assured that I still will update as much as possible. Also, I may do some more stories in the future after I finish this one. A few crossovers and another original story. Both of which will be KKM based. Please continue to support me and share your thoughts on my story! If you have any questions, visit my profile and leave me a message! (Truthfully I haven't put anything about myself on my profile because I'm to busy updating this story! LOL) Anyways. Thanks again everyone! Please enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5

"Edur, I'm sending you to the other world to gather the remaining shards of the mirror that fell into that world. Kai is keeping an eye on the Shadow Court for me while you do this." The Snow Queen ordered her remaining servant. "I hate to think whose hands they may have already fallen into. If they realize their power, weapons could be made from them. And could be used against our kind. Or worse, they may have also pierced the hearts of some other unfortunate human..." The young Queen trailed off but held on to her royal stature. But she still failed to keep the panic from her voice. It was already bad enough that even as she spoke, the fragment inside of her beloved was cutting deeper into his heart. "I'm trusting that you can keep yourself in check this time?" she inquired.

Edur knelt before his Queen, "Yes. I'll not fall for such a trick again my Queen. And furthermore...The Shadow King cannot enter that world at all anyway at this day in time. Not unless it's All Hallows Eve. That is his restriction. Just as winter is yours. But I swear that I will not fail you again!" he proclaimed with a wolfish grin.

She nodded with a relieved smile, "I'm sure that you won't Edur. I trust you. After all. It was I who should have been more careful. And none of this would have happened."

_My foolishness may cost my beloved dearly. I loathe to have to do this, steal him away from his friends, but I have no choice. There's no telling what the Shadow King will do to him. I never should have become friendly with the Shadow Court...what a fool I am. Forgive me...Yuri. _As Edur left a single tear rolled down the Queen's face. At the thought of the terrible thing her carelessness was about to do to her King. But there was no other. No one else who she loved more...

Or was there?

* * *

_Yuri knew he was dreaming that dream again. But somehow, this time it was more vivid._

_The dream started again the same as before. He was __plummeting__ deeper under the ice, with thorny __tendrils__ of darkness cutting his cloths to tatters and pulled him deeper and deeper down into the bitter cold waters. Even as Yuri fought against them futilely he watched as the ice became thicker and then closed __above__ him. Yuri was going to drown for sure now._

_Then suddenly all the water flash froze. Pressing hard on his body and biting his skin and wounds with cold as sharp as daggers. Yuri's frozen body was lifted out of the frozen lake in a thin sheet of ice. This sheet of ice then became a giant glorious mirror. He could move now but Yuri was afraid. Because he was inside a mirror. And so Yuri dared not move, lest it shatter and kill him._

_After a gust of black wind, like ashes from fire, a man then stood in front of the mirror, smiling maliciously. Clad in writhing shadows, which made him look out of place amongst all the white around them. His hair as black as ebony and his eyes a livid blue. The man spoke or rather __rehearsed__ this poem to him:_

Tragedy begins with the breaking of the mirror.

On the northern winds shall the fragments be swept across the lands.

Those shards which will cut into the hearts of man. Driving in deeper then old wounds.

The mirror has broken, thus his heart be made frozen.

The heart of the kind shall turn hard and be as stone. To all but her.

And she will take him away, in a carriage of white, and make him her King.

Forever then shall he be hers. To forget and be forgotten by those from his past.

That is the price, to be loved by the snow which dances.

_The man drew a wicked barbed sword from his cloak. Almost out of thin air. It was adorned with dead roses and thorns __entrapping__ a heart shaped jewel at the hilt. Smiling with pure malice as he plunged it into Yuri's heart. And then the mirror shattered into a million __pieces. Cutting into Yuri's soul. He screamed silently, for no sound could escape his lips for the agony was that great._

_With the sword in his chest the man leaned in and whispered to Yuri, "Your kindness has become your undoing. The Queen has marked you as her chosen King. So she will take away the feelings about who you care about the most. She will have a firm grip on that side of your heart now, my little King...Everything you ever loved will be cast in cold stone like your heart soon will be. And you will never see them again. The ones who matter the most to you..."_

* * *

The agony in his chest from his dream startled Yuri wide awake. And he shot strait up out of bed, his body racked with violent shivers. Clutching the covers so tight that his knuckles turned white. Which then in turn alarmed the man guarding him, Conrad. His Godfather shot from his chair and exclaimed.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" Conrad asked in alarm before he said in a quieter tone, as not to frighten Yuri more, "You're safe here. It's alright."

Conrad was the only one there of the three brothers in the castle at the moment. Gwendel and the others had gone to take care of some distressing problems that had started in town. A group of bandits had attacked some merchants who were delivering some valuable items to the castle. Gifts from some of their allies. Apparently, word about those fine gifts from the north had leaked outside and some people thought the chance to get their hands on some was too good to miss.

It started just after the doctor they brought declared that Yuri was fine, just stressed out from lack of sleep. And the doctor assured them that that was the only thing what caused his body to shut down like that. However, Conrad was sure there was more to it. He gave them some medicine that would help Yuri sleep without dreams. Conrad honestly wanted Geisila to be the one who looked at Yuri, however she was busy. Geisila was away on a trip gathering rare herbs that only grew in winter. She wouldn't be back until next week when they were aiming to return from their holiday on Earth. For Yuri was getting better at controlling how long it took them to return.

But that wasn't what worried him right now. Conrad could see now why Yuri was so afraid to sleep. Whatever the dream was it was enough to make Yuri tremble violently. He seemed to be in a full blown panic now. Yuri's brow was covered in cold sweat and hugged himself, whimpering softly, "Not again..." he hunched over as if to contain the tremors in his body..

"Yuri?" Conrad recomposed himself and sat next to his King. Gently pulling Yuri out of his curled position into a tender hug from the side to calm him down. "There there, what has you so frightened Your-I mean-Yuri?" he corrected with a weak laugh at himself. Consenting to himself to drop the formalities was difficult for Conrad. For part of the reason he kept doing it was to distance himself from Yuri. Again, for his brothers sake rather then actually wanting to at this point. But Conrad was losing control. He knew that Yuri needed a pillar of support. And for now, it was only him. Conrad wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without confessing his helpless love for Yuri.

Yuri slowly began to relax. Upon feeling the welcoming, protective touch from Conrad's big, warm, strong hands Yuri's tense muscles began to relax too. And his shivering became less violent. Yuri finally pulled Conrad closer and clutched the back of his uniform like his life depended on it. He had been so terrified of what the man said to him. That someone would steal him away from these loving arms. And make him forget his friends. But he couldn't say it out loud, his sudden and unexplainable fears. So when he found he voice again all Yuri managed to say was a shaky,"...I..."

"Shh..." Conrad hushed him and began to rock Yuri softly like a frightened child. He sat there and just rocked Yuri in a fatherly way. Knowing that deep in his heart, it was actually much more that that. Conrad loved Yuri, and wanted nothing more then to always be there for him and protect him from everything that made him sad or afraid. Doing this right now for Yuri almost overflowed Conrad's restless heart with joy. His heart was humming with sheer happiness. And Conrad relished holding Yuri like this. Safe in his embrace. So happy being blessed with some time alone with Yuri.

There were some feelings he had to settle, both for his own sake as well as his younger brothers. But Conrad didn't betray those feelings just yet. Yuri needed him for comfort right now, not a bunch of confusing emotions. So. Falling back into his protector mode Conrad instructed the trembling Demon King softly, "It'll be alright Yuri. Now, lets take it slowly. Take a deep breath..." Yuri inhaled a shuttering breath. "Good. Now breath out." and Yuri did so. It took a few breaths until the trembling finally stopped completely and Yuri's body completely relaxed under Conrad's careful watch. At that, Conrad grinned, "Better?"

Yuri nodded and pulled away a bit, still holding Conrad's uniform. But then Yuri winced, let go with his right hand and rubbed his eye, "My right eye still hurts a little..."

Conrad tilted Yuri's head a little, "Let me take a look." it didn't seem to look abnormal in any way. That is, until he noticed a strange sheen in the pupil. Almost like all the swirling colors of an aurora. It was faint, but it was still there. That concerned Conrad a bit. What did it mean? So Conrad asked Yuri, "Your Highness. Please tell me what happened earlier. Do you remember anything strange?"

Yuri let go of Conrad and gazed at him, trying to focus fully on his face and not the strange glittering of the snow outside. But then Yuri realized...he couldn't remember that much at all. The only thing he recalled was a biting cold in his right eye. A pain that cut like a dagger. But Yuri dared not tell Conrad that, so he used another excuse. As far as his health was concerned Yuri blamed it on lack of sleep and that just what he told Conrad. About his eye Yuri said, "I think maybe there was hail mixed in with the snow and it got in my eye. It really hurt..." _I can't tell him that I can still feel it, in my eye. It almost feels like the cold is cutting it's way to my heart. I've worried them enough over the last few weeks. I don't want to ruin everything before Christmas! _Yuri curled his fists into tight balls and looked Conrad in the eye with a forced smile, "I'm alright now. Thanks Conrad."

Conrad bonked him on the head, "Liar." he scolded playfully.

"Eh?" Yuri tensed again. He was still afraid to talk about it. Which only confirmed Conrad's observations. But Conrad would let him get away with it this time. As long as Yuri at least told him the dream.

"You were talking in your sleep Yuri..." Conrad told him, "Something about a mirror. I won't ask anything else about your health, IF you tell me about this dream of yours. The doctor gave us some medicine for you to help you have a dreamless sleep. But I need you to tell me what the dream was. Sometimes they have a deeper meaning then we realize."

Yuri fell silent. But Conrad had to press for answers. After all, Yuri wasn't going to get better unless he talked about it. Finally, with defeat in his voice, Yuri smiled wearily, "Alright you win." But then sneakily he asked, "Before I tell you, will you tell me where the others are? I thought I'd have the usual flood of questions. Gunter would be sobbing and probably smothering me in a hug. While Gwendel would be all business but smile in his gentle way knowing that I'm ok. Then Wolfram would scold me for making him worry so much. And you...well, " Yuri grinned, blushing a little, "You'd do what you always do. Smile and tell me that everything's ok..." tears flooded his clear dark eyes and Conrad draped his arm over Yuri's shoulder in comfort.

"Yuri. I'll always be here for you. You know that." Conrad stated seriously.

Yuri's weeping only doubled at that, "There was a poem that this dark figure recited to me, in my dream. It scared me. I don't remember a few of the verses though. But there was something painfully familiar about it. Like I've heard it before. It went like this: *_Tragedy__ begins with the breaking of the mirror.__The mirror has broken, thus his heart be made frozen.__The heart of the kind shall turn hard and be as stone. To all but her.__Forever then shall he be hers. To forget and be forgotten by those from his past.* _That's the part that really scared me more then anything. I don't ever want to forget. Not anything that's happened to me since meeting all of you. Even if some of those times were sad or hard. I treasure those experiences. I've become a better person and a better King because of those timed. After the shadow man finished the poem, that's when he says in my dream, as he-" Conrad watched as Yuri covered his heart in both hands. As if to reassure himself that it was still there, then he told him "-in my dream at the end he stabs me in the heart with this wicked barbed sword and whispers in my ear as he does it. He says, *_...Everything you ever loved will be cast in cold stone like your heart soon will be. And you will never see them again. The ones who matter the most to you...* _ I don't want that to happen. I never want to forget where I've been or who I've met. The way he said it...it sounded like the absolute truth. He wasn't lying. And I'm really scared. I heard someone say once, _*Forgetting is another way of dying. If you can't remember something, it's as if it never happened. If you can't remember someONE, it's as though they never existed. So they might as well be dead to you.*_!" Yuri locked his eyes with Conrad's, "If I ever forget. You'll still be there to save me, right? You promised to never to leave me alone. So promise me that again. Please. Even if I don't know you anymore. Even I'm the one asking you to leave. That you won't leave me!"

Conrad was shocked at the panic in Yuri's voice. Finally Conrad said, "I promise Yuri. That I will never abandon you. I'll always come and save you, even from yourself. Forever."

Yuri smiled and brushed the tears away, "Thanks Conrad. I really do feel better now. So, I think we should check on the others now."

Conrad nodded, "As long as you bring Morgif, I have no objections against you coming." So then, after eating a quick meal, Yuri and Conrad left to check on the situation. Unaware that it was the Shadow King who caused it.

* * *

And that was the last time Yuri would smile like that for him. Or confide in Conrad and his friends. For the shard was mere inches from entering his heart. The effects it would have on his heart would bring disaster. Because Yuri was a unique spirit.

The Snow Queen didn't know that they weren't really humans. But people known as the Demon Tribe. Long lived people who swore pacts with the elemental spirits when they defeated the darkness of the Originators. Close enough to almost be related to the Fay. Which was why a true tragedy was about to unfold.

Still, Yuri had two sides to his heart. One was his normal side, while the other was the Demon King. Yuri's side would indeed become distant from his friends when the fragment cut into his heart. What then of the Demon King? Would that side of Yuri become cold and forget about mercy? Only time could tell.

In any case, the Snow Queen could never take him as her King. Only a mortal human can become the Ice King. So that meant her efforts were in vain. However, the Shadow King would have a use for him when all was said and done. For he too had placed his own mark on the young boy. A battle for his heart would begin. Both from the two rulers. And from the two brothers who loved Yuri more then anything. But whose love was going to save Yuri in the end?


	7. Chapter 6:Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Alright, now we get a small taste of the action soon to come. The bandits, as it turns out were normal farmers who became Shades, will-less spirits consumed by darkness. And as Yuri comes to save the day, the voice of none other then Gerda warns Yuri not to change into the Demon King because of the shard. Which was dangerously close to his heart by that point. But after seeing Wolfram threatened by one of these men Yuri lost it. The changes begin almost immediately. But more is yet to come and Yuri would be changed forever. But whether these changes were good or bad, it would be up to Yuri's friends to save him. However, there is another legend about these events which had unfolded. Something from the birth of Yuri's world and of the Demon Tribe itself. Unexpected secrets that Yuri's unique spirit would unlock.

**Note:**A few of you expressed concerns that I would leave this story unfinished. But I promise, even if it takes awhile I'll finish it. I've been drawn into my own story too, so like you viewers I want to see where I go with this. I also posted a new story as a tribute to a friend of mine. A crossover between Kyo Kara Maoh and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. So. If you like this please take a look at it. Mostly is came from and idea of what Yuri would have been raise like as Conrad's son. If the part about the blue eyes confuses you, his eyes are only like that at night. It's part of his background. I may change the name but for right now its: Descendant of Pandora;An Alternate Yuri. So in a way it still has ConYu pairing but in a more fatherly way. Please let me know what you think of it so I can post another chapter for it too. In any case, please enjoy Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They noted that these bandits were unnaturally skilled. Even though there was only about seven of them Wolfram, Gwendel, Gunter and the other soldiers were have difficulties rounding them up. Wolfram cast his fire spells but they seemed to veer away from them, diverted by some invisible force. While their swordsmanship was sloppy it was relentless and had a lot of force behind each blow.

"These are more then just mere bandits big brother! None of our attacks are working!" Wolfram yelled as he crossed blades with one of them. "Where does this power come from?" his arms ached from the relentless blows of the man's sword.

Just then when he finally disarmed the man that's when Wolfram spotted Yuri and Conrad who arrived at the scene in the distance. Conrad was shocked at the damage that was caused to the buildings around the attackers. Some houses were a blaze from Wolfram's diverted fire attacks, while others had stones embedded in the walls. Yuri flinched as his right eye suddenly throbbed, but when he opened his eye again Yuri could see a sort of black light pulsing from each man's heart. Seeing this Yuri dismounted his horse and drew Morgif, who longed to be used for once.

"Your Highness!" Gunter shouted with concern, "It's to dangerous! Please! Go back to the castle!"

"Gunter! Listen to me! They're being controlled!" Yuri yelled over the roaring flames, "There's this strange black light around their hearts. I don't think they're bandits at all." Even Yuri could tell, their cloths were obviously what farmers wore. Plus they weren't using their swords with any techniques, but swinging them like clubs with relentless force.

Wolfram squinted his eyes to try and spot what Yuri was talking about but saw nothing, "I don't see anythi-"

"His Majesty can see through illusions remember?" Conrad pointed out to his younger brother. "We have to trust that His Highness is right."

Gwendel nodded but voiced his concerns, "Even if His Majesty can see it, how do we free them from it?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Yuri heard a voice. _Please be very careful. These men have become Shades. Whatever you do. Don't become the Demon King._ _That's what they want you to do. Don't do it. _Said a child's voice in his head. _Or you may lose something precious. Like I did. The shard is very close to cutting into your heart. It may pierce it if you're not careful. _

_Who are you? _Yuri asked. While Conrad stared at him, Yuri seemed dazed.

_Someone who doesn't want to see the same thing happen to you as it did to my own friend many years ago. My name, is Gerda. When I saw what happened, I got scared so I came to warn you. There are forces working around you because she fell in love with you. Still, don't hate her for what's happening. She really isn't a bad person. She's just lonely and wants what's best for you. _The voice became distant, _It's not her fault that the second tragedy has begun. The shadows are moving against her. So they will use you in any way so they can to get what they want. But you'll be ok! You have good friends. And as long as you don't give up or give in I'm sure you'll be fine!_

_Thank you, but, how do you know this? Who are you really?_ Yuri asked again but was brought back to reality when one of the bandits launched himself blindly at Yuri.

"Yuri!" Conrad cried, which snapped Yuri out of his daze. He managed to side step it just in time and swung Morgif with enough force to knock the man unconscious from the blow to his side.

Despite himself Yuri laughed, "We forgot to sharpen you again didn't we?" Morgif frowned at him.

"Argh!" One of the bandits caught Wolfram from behind.

Yuri's eyes widened with alarm, "Wolfram!" he dashed forward and pointed his sword at the man, "Let him go!"

The man just snickered at him. But what was strange was that all seven of them mirrored each other, even while doing different things. Then men all spoke in complete unison, with a slight hissing on the S's, "Foolisssh boy. Thessse men are all my ssslavess, their sssouls no longer exissst. SSSlain by my Massster. You ssshould know what they are better then anyone boy..." the man holding Wolfram reached his free hand over his heart, "SSShall I sssteal thisss again from him?" Wolfram growled.

Yuri felt the familiar rage building inside him, but the little girl's words rang out in his mind, _Don't let them tempt you, it's what they want. Don't give into them! Find another way!_

But Yuri tensed, "But Wolfram...I can't bear to see him lose his heart again!" he accidentally said it out loud.

"Who are you-" Conrad began, but the man interrupted him again.

"Your kind and my Master'sss kind are more alike then you think. That perssson doesn't realize it yet. But you've been marked in yet another way, and with it, yet another legend will be reenacted." he pressed the sword closer to Wolfram's neck hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. "What will it be boy?" they sneered.

The familiar blue aura formed around him, "I will not lose..." Yuri's voice deepened, "Neither friend..." his hair grew longer, "Nor my memories. You have stolen and slain the souls of innocent farmers. Then used their empty bodies as tools to anger me. Then threatened the heart of a friend I hold most dear. One that was stolen by a being similar to your own kind. That is beyond cruel. Therefore, you shall find no mercy from me!"

_No! Yuri! You mustn't! _the little girl shouted. But it was to late.

That simple enough action was all it took to change Yuri forever. The mirror fragment was pulled into his heart by that power, a power that it knew from an ageless time. When the mirror was first made. Yuri gasped inwardly as his blood suddenly ran cold and raw energy was released from deep in the bowels of his spirit. As if he had been holding it back this whole time. Which his human half had. But no more.

Yuri raised his free hand and icicles with razor sharp points pinned Wolfram's captor to the wall of a burning house without hitting Wolfram. The other six were frozen in place as ice formed around their legs and slowly crept up their bodies. With a flick of his wrist, Yuri summoned a blizzard which whirled around the burning buildings and put out the fires. Then he strode past Wolfram to the man who threatened him, "I know what you've made this man become. And I know what you are. But I cannot save you, for you and these other men are already lost to the darkness. They've become Shades. Souls devoid of a will of their own. However, I cannot allow such wrenched creatures to exist in this world. So, I will end you here. Then you can't threaten my treasured friends anymore."

Yuri then did the unthinkable, for it was so UN-Yuri-like, even in this form. He raise Morgif to the man's chest and before anyone realized what he was about to do, Yuri plunged it into the mans heart. An inhuman screech filled the air from the screaming mouths of all seven men. Their skin became ashes, and their cloths into dust, which both blew away in the snow filled winds.

His friends stared in horror. Yuri had never taken the life of another, not even in this form. Yet there he stood, with Morgif covered in the ashes of the Shade. Ever so slowly he turned to face them, his stare cold and blank. Morgif fell with a clatter from his limp hand. And as Yuri reverted to his normal form, a single tear rolled down his cold bitten cheek. Then he fell to his knees and rocked himself.

The cold in his chest would eventually steal away all his emotions, freeze them, and make Yuri unable to even shed a tear. If nothing was done, if his friends didn't realize it in time, then Yuri would lose himself to the forces working to change him. To change Yuri into something that neither the Snow Queen nor the Shadow King was expecting.

The new destiny in store for Yuri could not be altered now. This whole thing was becoming bigger then just the Snow Queen's love and the Shadow King's plotting. For unknown to even the two rulers this was in fact the work of a higher and older being. Higher even then the two main Fay Courts even they were ruled by.

Something was stirring. And that meant that poor Yuri had another role to play yet in the plots of those higher forces. Working to bring back old and powerful magic that had been awakened in Yuri from a timeless age. The true might of the Demon Tribe. Because of his unique spirit, Yuri would always attract those with power, or those who wanted more power. This time, by the hands of the Fay and their actions, Yuri would come to know the true power his people once had. The unexpected truth behind why Double Black were so rare and feared even BEFORE the Great Wiseman. And why their kind, the Demon Tribe, were actually so attuned with the spirits.

The Snow Queen knew the changes that the fragments would have on humans...

But what about a Demon? Whose spirit was the source of their power, like it was the source for the Fays immortality? Only time could tell. But what if time itself...was about to be frozen as well?


	8. Chapter 7:The Power of Names

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

After the unexpected events from the previous day, Yuri's friends decide to bring him back home to Earth. Away from the stress and magic of their world for awhile so that he could recover his health. Meanwhile, the Snow Queen is preparing her castle for Yuri's arrival. She plans to take him on the night of Christmas while he's on Earth, and cover up his disappearance from them with a blizzard. Then, as the first group arrives they are greeted by Murata. Who had been on holiday with his family but promised to be back to celebrate this special year. And of course Murata notices Yuri's strange dazed behavior with deep concern. While Yuri himself indeed feels very strange, like he's being smothered by something. It drains his energy and then Yuri can't seem to smile or laugh or anything anymore. More then anyone Conrad wants Yuri to have a happy holiday, especially when things had been so stressful lately for him. So the gang will do everything they can to make this the best Christmas ever.

**Note:**Sorry about the shortness of the previous chapter. It had been a long day and I was tired. But I know I wasn't even close to finished when I couldn't think of what else to say after Yuri's actions. The Chapters aren't usually so short. So bear with me. We all have days like that right? Needless to say, I still am grateful for all the support. And I WILL finish this story so help me! Because this one is worth finishing! ^-^ Oh and uh...please give me any suggestions you have on good homemade gifts for Yuri's friends. It's part of why Yuri was so sleepy before the dreams started, he was working on those. I'm drawing a blank. So any suggestions would help greatly. Please enjoy Chapter 7 everyone!

Chapter 7

Wolfram, like the rest of them wasn't sure what had happened. But he had held Yuri for a long moment, trying to process it. There was one thing Wolfram knew for certain though, bad things were starting to happen again.

They returned to the castle after the men turned to ashes. And like usual, Yuri could hardly remember what had happened. However, Yuri seemed to know that he had done something terrible without meaning to. His friends didn't have the heart to tell Yuri what he had done. So they left it unspoken.

Finally, after much discussion, they all came to one conclusion. They had to get Yuri out of the Great Demon Kingdom for awhile. Away from the magic and plotting which seemed to be working against him. The stress had already taken a physical toll on their young King. So their expected plan to go to Earth was a perfect excuse to do so. After all, they had been planning on going in a few days anyway.

Yuri agreed with them when they asked to take him home early. "I'm sorry, I know that I haven't been myself lately. And I've been scaring you all with my health problems. I've been scaring myself too..." he shuttered, "I don't know what I did back there, but it wasn't me. I'd never do that, you believe me right?"

Wolfram nodded, "Of course I do! You're my fiance'! I know you better then anyone! You may be a-" he stopped mid-sentence and paused to think. _I've been pushing him away by being selfish and calling him names. I...have to be more faithful. When I do that __Yuri opens up to me. Like Yuri did when I told him that I trusted in him with his __decision__ to trust that Small Shimaron King. And just now, when that Shade thing threatened me, Yuri expressed concern for me. Maybe if I stop accusing him of being unfaithful Yuri may finally fall for me. _He thought to himself. Then Wolfram continued, "A-anyway, we know you would never do what you did without a reason Yuri. That's why you need this. To get away from this sudden madness! I trust you more then anyone..." he blushed, _And I love you more then anyone._

Gwendel rose from his chair and despite his lingering worries he smiled, "Well now that that's settled, Gunter, let's begin the preparations. We'll need the Great One's help to transport all of us plus the gifts for His Highness's family and Earth's Demon King." he turned to face Yuri and placed a comforting hand on the young King's shoulder, "Everything will be alright. You'll see. You needn't worry about a thing. We'll figure this out once we return, alright?"

Yuri just nodded and said, "Alright." a weak smile tugged at his lips but Yuri felt drained for some reason. So the smile faded.

* * *

The Snow Queen, just for awhile, had turned that large mirror fragment she used before into a fine hand mirror. For the sake of being able to watch over Yuri until the time came. It pained her to see how the fragment inside Yuri was already starting to take effect. But it gave her hope that they were going to take him to the other world for awhile.

Yes, she knew all about it. For her own world was linked in much the same way. They would never suspect her to take Yuri from there. From Earth. She could easily cover it up, his tracks in the snow, and how he'd been taken. Although, knowing how much those men all cared for their King she hated that this had to be done. The Snow Queen told herself that she would wait until after Christmas to take him. If only to leave his friends with a happy memory with him.

On that Christmas night, she would give them a final mighty gift. And on that night, she would take Yuri away with her in her flawless snow white carriage. She would show him a world without change. A world that held no black shadows. Where white was endless and untainted. Time was a dream there. You could not tell the passing of days, for the sky was trapped in eternal twilight. Never dim. Never bright. Unless he wished it so.

As she watched her beloved, she watched as the preparations were being made for their departure. With inhuman grace the Snow Queen stood and drifted across the floor like mist. She breathed music into life and began to dance, holding the mirror close to her heart. Her movements were sad. Yet they held a haunting beauty.

Dancing and twirling the young Queen sang with a voice that made even angels envious:

_How I long to hold you close, in the blankets of my drifts._

_To touch your face with cold kisses that turn into my wet tears._

_How I long to slow our time, so that this night would never end._

_And, oh, how I've dreamed. _

_Dreams of endless music. And of songs carried to you like the snow on the wind._

_No matter how far apart we are, I bid them to go to you._

_To make your heart flutter, and to see you filled with __ecstasy._

_We will be timeless here. Eternal and unchanged. In this world of endless winter._

_Always innocent. Always white and clean and flawless._

_How I've longed to see that smile._

_The smile that makes me warm inside._

_So much that I may melt away._

_My tears are sweet, can you taste them on your lips?_

_The lips I long to kiss and claim as mine?_

_I'm waiting here, in a world of endless wonder, for you to realize I'm there._

_Smile for me won't you? I long to see it again._

_For you I will cast off the cold and embrace the sun, if that's what it takes to be with you._

_Wait for me, dear heart, I am coming on the winds, and on the roads of the __aurora._

After finishing her song the Snow Queen began her own preparations. She ordered the Fay of her Court to prepare the castle for their new King. It would take him awhile to adjust to the cold so they would have to make sure he was comfortable. Watching their snowy magic at work was quite a sight to behold.

The Fay worked the ice as if it were clay in their hands. Flawlessly shifting it and molding it into shape. As they worked the ice it was as though the ice itself were alive. The normally open windows were closed as a sheet of ice grew from the edges of the window frame. It was like watching ice melt backwards. Frost spider-webbed across the surface until the ice, or glass, became smooth and flawless. One could hardly tell there was glass there to begin with. Save for the pearl-like sheen it had, almost like a bubble.

Everything was altered into a shape that seemed a bit less overwhelming. The Snow Queen wanted Yuri to be comfortable there. It would be his home for quite awhile. All the rooms became smoother and less ice-like with the icicles hanging from the roof to attack intruders. And the walls were flattened into more, plain shapes. However, even with the changes the interior of the Castle was still breathtaking.

A huge chandelier hung from the main halls roof along with several smaller ones. Which they were all shaped like the waving lights of the aurora along with thousands of stars. And the lights also reflected that group of beautiful ribbons of light down to the floor below.

The walls were a seamless white. Formed so perfectly together that it seemed that it were made from a mold. Even at night the whiteness seemed to glow, like the unblinking moon. And not a single shadow was black. As it always is with snow, the shadows were a soft, pale, blue.

The changes they made were subtle. But the Snow Queen's Castle was a flawless product of winters splendor. Both inside and out it offered a welcome haven. The young Queen hoped to transform it into a home. A place that no longer seemed cold and silent. It had been so long since their last winter festival. Since the previous Snow Queen had never chosen an Ice King they could not hold the celebration.

The completion of the Season Courts was the dream of the Fay from these four inner Courts. The Summer King with his Fire Queen. The Gale King with his Wind Queen. The Floral Queen with her Clover King. And lastly, the Snow Queen with her Ice King. If all of them had their King's and Queen's before the next Midsummer's eve, the gates to paradise would open for them, and the old courts could be reborn. But there were Courts who were jealous of this. And they wanted this hallowed land for themselves. Such as the Shadow King, ruler over all the Unseelie Courts. The rival of the Fay Queen, ruler of the Seelie Courts.

That was why winter was in so much danger from the Shadow King. For all the inner Courts, such as the Season Courts, had followers with ties to both the higher Fay rulers. All the Fay knew that there was another ruler...above all others. Though the name and identity were stolen from record.

It was this nameless ruler of all Fay kind who was pulling young Yuri down another path. This ruler wanted to change the order of the Fay forever. To steal away their immortality. Just as they had stolen their very name. Their name was divided and scattered across the Fay countries. And only the Hallowed Soul could find them all and give this ruler back their name.

For names hold power for the Fay. Both against them and for their own benefit. Which is why it is an expression of great trust when they give you their real name. She was not ready to give her name to Yuri just yet. As it was part of the ritual to crown a new Ice King. That was why the Snow Queen had to tell him face to face when they met. Many Fay actually used to be humans themselves. Their spirits transformed by other Fay or by the wild magics of the world. So for those who were once human, their full human name holds power. It defines them. Even giving the real first name is a sign of trust. Such as it is in Edur and Kai's case.

But the true name...even beyond what they are called holds more power still. The name of their soul. It's impossible to find unless helped by others. For in it is a journey of self discovery. To save Yuri, his friends would have to find that name. The unique meaning in his birth that was far more then to just defeat the Originators. Born in him was a magic that the Demon Tribe had long forgotten. A power the Snow Queen failed to see for blindness from her helpless love for him.

* * *

They arrived on Earth to the unparalleled excitement of Yuri's mother, Miko Shibuya. Of course, with all the gifts they brought with them, they had to arrive in two separate groups. So Gunter and Gwendel would be arriving last, with their special guest. And if it hadn't been noticed before, Murata had been on holiday with his own folks. Which was why he hadn't been with Yuri this whole time. But as promised he returned from his trip just in time to greet the three of them from the bathroom doorway.

"Well, it's been awhile guys." Murata grinned sheepishly, "You didn't get into to much trouble without me did you Shibuya?"

Yuri glanced at him but said nothing as he pulled himself from the tangled bodies of the other two and stepped out of the bath tub. "We had plenty of trouble Murata." he said flatly, "The usual mostly." then Yuri gathered towels for them from his mom.

"It's such an honor to see you again," Conrad smiled at Miko, as he dried his hair.

Miko smiled back, "You too. Oh, I've got so many fun things planned for us! It's been so long since we had so many guests for Christmas. It'll be a blast! I can even give you some gifts right now," she handed Wolfram and Conrad a box for each of them.

"I figured it would be nice to have some of your own cloths to wear whenever you came to visit. So I took it upon myself to buy some for you two. I'll give the others theirs when they arrive. Pajamas's are included."

"Thank you very much, " Wolfram smiled.

Just then, none other then Shori came storming into the crowded bathroom, "Mom! You let that friend-of-my-little-brother know Yu-chan was back before me?" Shori seemed livid and glowered at Murata.

Yuri sighed, "Knock it off Shori, he just got here a few minutes ago."

Shori frowned deeper, "So? I've been waiting nearly-"

"Drop it." Yuri said flatly. Cutting his brother off. Then Yuri managed to smile a little, "I'm back home. Isn't that what matters?"

Shori was silent for a moment. "Yuri..."

Conrad cleared his throat, "We should really get dressed now. The others will be here shortly and it would be a far too crowded if we were all cramped in here." he pointed out.

Murata clapped his hands, "Lord Weller's right. Come on, lets get these things downstairs," he plucked a couple of water proof wrapped gifts from the tub. As he did so Murata happened to glance at Yuri. It alarmed Murata at how pale and dazed he looked. So Murata cast Conrad a questioning gaze. But Conrad only responded by shaking his head as if to say, they would talk about it later. So Yuri, Conrad and Wolfram got dressed in their new clothes and they all waited downstairs for the others to arrive.

* * *

News had slipped to his folks a long time ago that Yuri had an adopted daughter. Therefore Gretta was the special guest for this Christmas. And it was only because Gwendel and Gunter were coming that this had been allowed. Yuri was sure that his mother would be delighted to finally have a real girl to dress up and cook with in matching aprons. Rather then Murata, who got along way to well with his mother. It was almost creepy.

After placing the gifts under the tree and having this holiday explained to Yuri's friends Yuri wandered over to the glass window. And Yuri leaned his head against the cool glass. Yuri stared dreamily at the slowly drifting snow. Feeling as if he'd be swallowed by their whiteness. Yuri had felt very strange, ever since the bandits that attacked had mysteriously vanished. Almost as if there was a weight in his chest. But the rest of him felt light. As though he could be carried away, like the fluffs of snow on the breeze. Soon after, Yuri dozed off.

* * *

_And it was there, that Yuri dreamed of a white Castle. Rising out of the snow like a beacon in the unchanging landscape. The castle was brighter then the snow around it. Making the land look almost gray against it's beauty. _

_As Yuri strode closer, a bit of the heaviness was chipped away from his chest. Relieved at this Yuri kept going. Each step Yuri took made him felt better. So he soon broke out into a run towards the castle. Yuri just wanted the pain to go away. _

_Then. When Yuri glanced behind him there were no foot prints in the snow. The snow had swallowed them. He stopped. For a moment, Yuri hesitated. How will my friends find me if my footprints are gone?_

_Northern lights suddenly flared across the sky and the stars came raining down. Dusting the snow with glitter. Yuri stared in awe at the ribbons of light. But when he looked back down, Yuri was already at the gates of the Castle. The doors eased open and haunting, beautiful music filled his ears. And the bright light filled his right eye more then his left, as if it were drinking it in. Yuri winced at the brightness but noticed a figure which was the source of it. As far as Yuri could tell, it was a young woman. _

_She spread out her arms and hands in a gesture of welcome. Then, with a heavenly voice, unlike anything he had ever heard the figure said to him, "Welcome home."_


	9. Chapter 8:The Hope from Avalon

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Things have been a bit depressing so here's s ray of hope. After the dream from yesterday Yuri begins to feel a bit better, unaware that it was another gift from the Snow Queen. She used her most potent magic to slow the process. But it won't be enough to stop the inevitable. Meanwhile we get a sneak peek about the Snow Queen's past and the state of their world. Pure blooded Fay are dying out, so therefore more and more humans are being turned into Fay. Also, the young Queen feels obligated to tell Kai the truth about where he came from too. About the last breaking of the mirror and the fact that he too, used to be human. Lastly, Yuri has yet another dream. This time, a different man gives him a message about his fate and gives him hope that eventually, everything would be alright. This path would be long and full of pain for Yuri, but the changes that would happen as a result would change Yuri forever. He would learn the secrets about the first double blacks and regain those lost powers. Knowledge about their origins would change the Demon Tribes outlook on life as they knew it. And again, Yuri would become the pillar of hope for countless others, both human, Fay, and Demon. Plus, at the end of this trial, Yuri would discover the person destined to grant him happiness. The one person who would love him more then anyone. Could it be that in his heart of hearts Yuri already knows who it is?

**Note:**Ok. First off, sorry about the long delay. My internet crashed, and it took FOREVER to fix. Secondly, after looking through all your reviews I have a few questions to answer. One of these questions was about what *Seelie* and *Unseelie* is. Since I'm using fairies in this story I thought I'd go with some of the basic terms and types. The Seelie Court is generally fairies that help humans. They like to play harmless tricks like stealing your left sock and are generally harmless. And also, they are prone to giving favors to humans who help them. But, they're not all strictly good. However, being generally good natured they will be sure to warn you if you have accidentally insulted them so you have a chance to make it right again. Then Unseelie is the opposite. They are evilly inclined and treacherous. And they will attack without reason, sometimes even for sport, in something they do called *The Hunt*. Mostly, they tend to use trickery to turn friends against each other and watch them kill each other for laughs. Then again, they're not all evil either. When given a choice they tend to prefer harm or greed rather then the right thing. The second question was about the song in the previous Chapter, the one the Snow Queen sang. Asking if it's an actual song. Actually. It's an original written by myself. No one sings it. I just wrote it as possible Snow Queen theme song. But it WOULD be awesome if someone really could sing it...and if I could actually write the music. So anyway, just so you guys know it will be in either Chapter 9 or 10 that Yuri gets taken. Then it will go back and fourth between Conrad and the gang to Yuri's time with the Snow Queen. Oh and yes. I plan on making the two of them a couple. But in order to do that, I'll have to find a way to break up the engagement with Wolfram. I still like Wolfram so I want to show a better side of him when this goes down. Rather then *The Little Lord Brat* we're all used to. I think he has a chance to really change and find someone just for him too. Two last things. Let's put it to a vote. Do you want just get it over with? Should I write the kidnapping in Chapter 9? Or extend it to Chapter 10? I'm fine either way. Just let me know asap so I can get started now that my computer is up and running again. Lastly, I am having trouble deciding where the alternate Yuri in my Descendant of Pandora story ends up first. I have three settings. 1: The tomb of the Great One. 2:Saralegui's castle. And 3: in the original Yuri's castle. I want to post the chapter but can't decide which version. Please help.

Chapter 8

The next day Yuri felt a little better, he could smile a little and laugh again at least. But the heaviness in his chest never really went away. It still weighed him down. Making his body feel like lead. However his friends were relieved when Yuri smiled at the lot of them that next morning, "Good morning."

"Good morning Yu-chan." His mother gave him a plate of pancakes and sausages, "You have done a great job raising Gretta. She told us the whole story! I'm sure you'll make a great husband one day," Miko winked at Wolfram.

Yuri frowned at that but said nothing about what he really just thought. "I'm just glad they made it safely." then he turned to the three of them, "I'm sorry I didn't stay up to greet you guys. I feel bad about it."

Gunter shook his head furiously, "Not at all Your Majesty! Your well being is far more important then myself! Oh, if only I could take all your wariness as my own so that you wouldn't suffer so!" then the tears began.

"Gunter, please. Not at the table." Gwendel urged the sobbing tutor. And Gunter stopped.

"Your mother's really nice! She even lent me this dress," Gretta gestured at the pink dress she was wearing. At the sight of it Yuri blushed. It was one of the countless outfits that his mother dressed him up in as a child. Yuri couldn't believe she still had them! Let alone that they'd fit Gretta.

Mercifully, Murata intervened. "So, what's the plan's for today?" he asked loudly.

Miko looked at Murata thoughtfully and smiled, "Well, for starters we were going to make ginger-bread houses. Then after that when my dear sweet husband gets back we're taking you all sledding! Bob also invited us for dinner at his favorite restaurant. Say's it's his treat since he can't stay long. He won't be able to stay for Christmas due to work but we'll see him on New Years Day. Won't that be fun?"

"What are ginger-bread houses?" Gretta asked. And of course Miko was eager to explain it to them all. How they baked ginger bread, used frosting to glue it all together. Then they freeze it over night, decorate it, and then eat it the next day. Gretta loved the idea, she had learned a lot about cooking and baking from the maids back at the castle. Maybe she would try and make it once they returned home.

"If the rest of you are not interested in that we have some movies you could watch, or you could go outside and play in the snow. What ever you'd like to do." Miko smiled expectantly.

In the end, Gwendel, Gretta, and Wolfram helped with the ginger-bread houses while the rest of them watched a version of The Snow Queen on TV. As Yuri watched it there was something nostalgic about it. He had to stop himself from reaching up to rub his eye when it twitched. Then, suddenly, things began to click in Yuri's mind. The gifts from *The Snow which Dances*, the cold pain in his eye, the poem about a mirror and why he felt so strange. But as soon as Yuri realized that...it seemed to slip away just as quickly. Yuri began forgetting that he realized it at all. It was too soon. So the forces working deep within him suppressed those thoughts and Yuri just watched the rest of the movie in silence.

* * *

Kai returned to the castle after a few weeks of spying on the Shadow Court. So far, nothing had come up. The Shadow King was just causing the usual chaos in the human lands. Still, he seemed to be waiting for something. And that's all Kai reported to the Snow Queen.

She nodded and glanced out the nearest window, "He thrives in shadows Kai. Hiding his secrets is an easy task. But we had to try something." anger laced her voice, "I should have known better then to trust him. Even if I knew him from before..."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "You knew him? From where?"

Thoughtfully she turned her gaze back at Kai. Then, resting her hand on her chin she answered, "Yes. Like many of our kind these days, I too was human once. As you were."

"I was?" Kai asked with shock.

The Snow Queen nodded, "Yes. You were. You see, Kai, pure blooded Fay are nearly extinct now. Which is why they have been stealing more and more mortals just so that our kind won't die out. Most don't remember their human lives. You are an example of this." she stood gracefully and twirled around Kai, whispering her story like a song that no one recalls, "I came from the land by the sea, where the air is spiced with salt. I lived on a cliff side, where the forest greets the sea. There, I captured it forever, a moment of unmatched beauty. For I loved to draw the screaming gulls and paint the waves kissing the feet of the land. My art was famed in the village by the shores where we lived, for it was as though it lived and breathed. And it did. For I was a fairy friend. I had been born with the Sight and could see them. In the night they'd weep over its beauty and breath life into my art. But lo, it was by a Fay that I became too loved by a dangerous lover..." the young Queen twirled dramatically and struck out her hand and it lashed thunder, "...One night, alone in the cottage, a young man came to my door. His hair was covered in a hood but his eyes were clear and captivating. Like a wolf whose eyes see prey in the dark. There had been a storm and he bade that I give him shelter. My father was away in the village to buy salted food for the coming winter. So I denied him, only for the sake of my fathers scolding. However, he pleaded with his song-like voice. And I agreed, so long as he left once he was dry and fed." then she draped herself across the steps to her throne, her head resting in her arms, with her silk gown flowing like water across the stairs. The Snow Queen sighed like love struck child and said, "We spoke for hours. And I told him everything about me. My hopes. My dreams. And my desires. I withheld nothing from him. For I found that I could not. Then he told me his story. How he came from a distant land, where the old ways still lived and how he wanted to take me there. I told him that I couldn't, but he insisted. Then I had to ask him, _"Who are you?" _With a familiar smile he lowered his hood...it was my friend who was supposedly killed in the forest in my childhood."

"A childhood friend..." Kai mused.

The Snow Queen rose from her perch on the stairs and glided over to Kai, "I'll tell you the rest of the story in due time...but since another story has unfolded, it's time for the truth. About you. Because I feel it is owed to you," and then Kai was told his true relation to Gerda.

* * *

After taking Yuri to bed after their fun filled day Conrad pulled Murata aside as soon as they returned from dinner. In order to tell him everything that had happened thus far since he had been away. And now was his chance. "Your Eminence, troubling things have started working again. His Majesty hasn't been well lately. It all really began after His Highness received a gift from someone calling themselves *The Snow which Dances*. A living painting of himself. Then. After that..." Conrad explained the seven men who Yuri had called *Shades* and what he had done while in his Demon King form. All the while, Murata just listen quietly as Conrad explained it all. Conrad kept glancing at the door to Yuri's room as he told Murata, "He hasn't been sleeping well either. His Highness has been complaining about strange dreams about a man telling him that he would soon forget all of us. I have never seen him so terrified before..."

"I see..." Murata mused, before locking his knowing eyes to Conrad's, "...what about Shibuya's right eye? Did something happen to it? I noticed that it had a strange inner shimmer deep inside it."

"His Highness just told me some ice got in his eye. Or so he told me at the time. But I've seen it too. There's more to it. And it has me worried." Conrad told him.

Murata considered the soldier for a long while, "It's not like you to be so restless Lord Weller. Something has changed. About both you and Wolfram. You've finally figured it out." Murata smiled with amusement, "Well, there are some things that Wolfram better change if he's ever going to have a chance against you..."

"Your Eminence?" Conrad blinked.

So Murata continued on a rather interesting note, "You were with Shibuya from the very beginning, heck, in a way, even before that. Much like I was. But yet, there was something more deep when it was about the two of you. It's a rare thing indeed for two people to actually find each other when they come from two worlds. Maybe...this whole time you've had it backwards."

"What do you mean? This isn't what I..." Conrad trailed off.

"I can tell that you're afraid. Not of rejection, but of being questioned. Now, what I think, with all my experiences, is that your bond with Julia..." Murata smirked, "...was actually foreshadowing a relationship in another life. Listen, I've been looking out for Shibuya in my own way over the past few years since we met in person. And unlike a certain Great One I know, I won't beat around the bushes about it. To be honest...Shibuya seems happier when you're around. He reserves a certain smile just for you. And he opens his heart to you more then anyone, even me. And it's not because you knew him when he was Julia that you two are so in tune with each other. But because you were there to give him his name. Names have power...they define us. Why do you think parents can sense when their child is endangered? It's because they named them. So, it's funny now that I think about it. In our Demon language *July* is *Yuri*. But in my language here, *Yuri* means *Lily*. And then *Lily* means *Purity* and *Encounter* or a *Journey*. Then when you go back to all those meanings...it all adds up to the same thing. It defined who he is. He's a pure hearted boy, born in July, who's on a journey to be a good King. You get it now?"

Conrad sighed with a note of defeated laughter, "I guess so. But I cannot keep up with your logic sometimes. They don't call you the Wiseman for nothing."

Murata grinned, "I guess you have a point." then he became serious again, "In any event Lord Weller. After everything you've told me, I think Shibuya is in danger of being taken from us. Forced into yet another role in someone's plots. And he's going to have to be saved as usual by the one person who vowed to give it all up for the sake of his dream." he began to walk down the stairs when Murata added, "Personally, I think you were always the better match for him. You will just have to make him see it. Wolfram isn't the person who will make Shibuya happy in the end. So I'd rather have it be you then a certain admirer who has her eyes on him." lastly Murata looked up, as if meeting the glittering eye's of the Snow Queen herself.

* * *

_Yuri dreamed again. But this time, there was no drowning. No pain. No mirror. No lake. Just the two of them, standing on opposite grassy cliff sides over looking a tempest. Much like the one Yuri caused that nearly sunk all of Big Shimaron's ships. _

_There stood a scholarly man on the other cliff. This was another man then the one who always stabbed him. This one was in a blue robe with short black hair and black eyes, with an air that made him seem timelessly wise, "Yuri..." the man whispered with slight disappointment in his voice as he turned, "Your time is nearly up. It's about to begin again because you didn't heed the girls warning. And you my suffer more in the end because of it..."_

_"What's happening to me?" Yuri asked with a note of fear. "Who are you?"_

_"You are waking. The old magics are stirring again. Since the Hallowed Soul has come back to this world." the man said pointedly. He didn't answer the question about his identity though._

_Yuri was confused, "Hallowed Soul? You mean me? What am I waking to? Please, I need to understand."_

_The man wandered to the very edge of the cliff. So far out that his bare feet brushed the empty air before the drop into the sea. "Yes, you are the Hallowed. In time, when you learn the truth about your other name, Yuri, you will understand. But still. This is bigger then anything else you've ever faced my boy. There are forces trying to wake you from an ageless slumber. This relation you have, it's not in blood, but in spirit. And it is that relation that will determine the fate of those poor beings and your own. Immortality has cost them far to much already. To be unable to progress is a curse, not a blessing. It's time someone ended the cycle." the man turned and smirked at Yuri, "And you are the man to do it. We double blacks are as old as our world is. We were there. And we remember. After tonight my dear boy, you will never be the same. In you is born a magic they envy. They will do anything to make you theirs once they learn who and what you are. Never give them your name. Never seek your name while you are marked by the two Courts. Wait until you've been freed to seek it out. Also, seek the broken name of the ruler of their whole race, then you can be free and awaken to your true might. I'm sure you'll bring peace to their race. You've already brought it to your own."_

_The sea went completely still. The wind dropped. Then the air became sweet. As Yuri looked down the entire ocean was white. Curious Yuri left the cliff side and ran to the shore. The sand was warm under his bare feet and the other man followed close behind. He waded into the water. It was warm and crystal clear, so much so in fact that Yuri scooped up the water and drank it._

_"It's sweet!" Yuri exclaimed. Then as he looked closer at the white waters Yuri realized they were lilies!_

_"Do you know where this is?" the man asked. _

_Yuri held an arm full of the stunningly white flowers and shook his head. "No...Where is it?"_

_The man spread his arms out wide in welcome to the bright sun rising out of the white sea, "This is where the Fay come to pray to their long lost God. It's where they all wish to return to someday. When the Hallowed Soul can lead them there. Back home again. Yuri, this is the place you will lead them to." smiling tenderly the man knelt into the sea next to him and plucked a blue lily out of the endless white fray, "It's Avalon. The Fay's birthplace. Their Paradise. Their homeland. Where all the pure blooded Fay were born. And where they are reborn into brand new beings. An unchanging life is nothing but an empty existence. Without the threat of death, living has no real worth. Even if there are people to share it with there's no challenge in it. What's the point of trying if there is nothing in it at the end? No goal? No prize? No risk? Because there is no end there is no reason to try. We know that we must treasure life because it can be lost so easily. We treasure light because there's a darkness to fear. And new birth can be that much more beautiful because death exists. Every single thing in this world has a right to choose the road to death. Some find it in battle. Some find it at the end of their life-span. Some only needed to be born into the world before that was enough to save them in the end. Mortality is a gift the Fay have forgotten. Life is the beginning. Death is simply another step to the grand scheme of things. We all have a place we're trying to get to. A place we need to go. Some of us need another to guide us there, because we've lost the ability to see the path. Yuri, you haven't lost it! You actually found it again!"_

_Yuri stood up to find his clothes hadn't gotten wet, even though he had been sitting right in the water. When the man offered the blue lily to Yuri the man smiled and took his shoulders, "Listen, the road ahead is fraught with danger and peril. You will be challenged. You will feel unbearable pain. And there is a possibility of failure...But that will make the ending of the story all the sweeter! Because you can change the story. Tragedy or not, your own choices will make it a legend. That is the best way to be immortalized. To live on in memories. To leave a legacy. To BE a legacy. I have faith in you my boy! It's time to end this tragedy once and for all. You can do it, because there are countless people who believe in you. Including me. Including him. Including her."_

_"Why me? I mean, besides being the Demon King...there's nothing special about me." Yuri said sadly._

_He shook his head, "No, it is not your power that makes you Hallowed." the man smiled and jabbed Yuri's chest with his forefinger and grinned, "It's you. Your heart and your beliefs is what makes you special. Yuri, you understand both mercy and justice. That alone is enough to make you a born leader. You understand that all people are equal. Regardless of race or gender or nation. You believe in charity. You loathe bloodshed. All of this makes you who you are, and gives you meaning. That's what really makes you a King worth following."_

_After that, tears filled Yuri's eyes, and he smiled tenderly. "Thank you. I...really needed to hear that."_

_"I'm sure you can do it. You can survive. Because you are stronger then you know." the man began to turn into water to Yuri's alarm._

_"Wait! Please! Who are you?" Yuri pleaded._

_The man smiled as more and more of his body dripped away, like millions of dew drops, and said, "I'm from your past. By spirit, you and I are kin. My name is Kuroi Von Doxparah. I came beyond the veil of heaven to give you these words of hope before your journey begins. It will be hard. And you will be in much pain along it. But the lives you save will be worth the trouble. And amidst the chaos, you'll find your Destined One. The one who will make you happy. The one who will love you more then anyone could ever hope to. And that my dear boy, is worth fighting for!"_


	10. Chapter 9:The Unexpected Gift

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Alright. I finally figured out what gifts to give everyone. So this chapter is mostly a warm and fuzzy gift giving chapter before the inevitable kidnapping of our beloved Yuri. And the chase that will follow to rescue him. And also, sadly, the Snow Queens gift that helped Yuri salvage his feelings has finally worn off. In the coming chapter we will see Yuri in one of his worse states yet, apathetic, cold, and distant. But I'm avoiding any meanness, I don't want to ruin his image. I love Yuri, he's a sweet heart. Anyway, his cold attitude scares them. It also doesn't help Wolfram's plan to trick Yuri over to the door to kiss under the mistletoe. Things are beginning to get interesting. The changes in Yuri will not only be emotional, but physical. You'll see what I mean in the chapters to come.

**Note:**By the way. Thanks for all the suggestions if you gave any about both the gifts and the setting for Descendant of Pandora. As far as the presents go, I actually woke up because I was thirsty in the middle of the night and the idea's hit me, so I quickly wrote them down. I hope they satisfy you guys. They were hard to come up with. I'm excited! The plot is about to thicken! So please enjoy the last chapter of Yuri without a heart of stone...

Chapter 9

It was now Christmas Eve and they all sat near the tree, listening to each others stories about the year they've shared. Except for Wolfram, who was sitting close to Yuri plotting his next move. Now that Christmas Eve was here, Wolfram was planning on putting his plan into action. He was going to get Yuri under the mistletoe so that they would have to kiss for real. Instead of last time...when he'd been possessed by the Great One.

Gretta was sitting comfortably in Yuri's lap, with his arms draped around her tiny shoulders in a tender embrace. This had been the best thing that had happened all year to her. She had always wondered what Yuri's home was like. "I never thought I'd actually get to come here someday. I got to meet Yuri's parents and see his house, I'm so happy!" Gretta looked up at Yuri with a wide grin.

Yuri smiled weakly back, "That's great to hear Gretta." then he stifled a yawn.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Gunter asked with concern, his usual panic rising.

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah...mostly. I took a nap this afternoon but, you know, I had a few things to finish up," Yuri smiled and let go of Gretta. Then he stood up, "I've been working really hard on thinking of gifts for you guys. I had to finish them before tomorrow. Most of them are things I requested from back in the Great Demon Kingdom to be made, " he knelt under the tree and grabbed a few boxes. But before Yuri did anything else he asked his parents, "Can we go ahead and do the gifts now?"

"Of course, " his father grinned, "Go ahead." Glad to see his son feeling better.

So Yuri proceeded to hand each of his friends and his parents a box before his mother said, "Oh, hold on don't open those yet!" she then suddenly dashed up the stairs and grabbed her camera. Smiling cheerfully she nodded to them, "Alright, go ahead and open them. I'll be sure to make copies for Bob."

"Who should go first?" Wolfram asked, unable to contain his excitement for a present from Yuri.

"Let's let Gretta go first, she's the youngest and has never been to Earth before." Conrad smiled thoughtfully.

"Really?" Gretta smiled eagerly and began tearing the colorful paper off. Her eyes widened with joy as she uncovered the gift. It was a sketch book of her very own along with another book and crayons. She hugged Yuri tightly, "Thank you so much! This is just what I wanted."

Yuri hugged her back, "Well, it seems you are becoming the little artist just like Wolfram so, I thought you'd enjoy that. I added a journal too. For you to write your short stories in. I noticed that you had been taking notes about Lady Anissina's work. I'm not exactly a crafty sort of person so I couldn't do anything strictly homemade like I had planned..."

Gretta shook her head, "No, that's ok. It's enough that you put your all into picking it out. I love it!" she pecked her father on the cheek and began thinking of things to draw. Absentmindedly flicking through the pages.

Meanwhile, they decided that it was Shori's turn next. At first Shori felt discouraged because the package was so small. Slowly he opened the box and found two tickets inside for the theme park. Shori blushed, thinking that Yuri had managed to set him up with a real date he said "Yuri, you know I don't have..."

"There's more, look under it." Yuri nodded with a slight smirk.

With a raised eyebrow Shori did as he was told. Under the two tickets was a folded note. Shori took it out and unfolded it. Tears filled his eyes as he read the note out loud, "A Big Brother for a day card. Limited time only..." he laughed and read the last half, "I asked Bob to give you a day off. And I don't have practice or anything so I set the time aside to go to the theme park with you. A friend gave them to me. I'll even call you Big Brother all day if you use this card. Just remember, it's only usable once." Shori laughed and shook his head at his little brother, "Honestly..." but he smiled at how thoughtful the gift was.

Next up was Gunter, who was proclaiming his excitement before even opening the present. His nosebleed threatened to start and so he was handed a tissue box. You know, just in case. "Oh, a gift so carefully picked out by his Highness! I don't think I am worthy of such a-"

"Just open it!" Wolfram snapped impatiently.

Gunter, with trembling hands unfolded the wrapping as if it were a delicate procedure. It was a good ten minutes before he finally reached the actual box. As he opened it the tears began as he lifted a book out of the box. Gunter turned it on it's side to read the title and read, "Chronicles of the Maoh...?" he inquired. "What's a *Maoh*?"

Yuri chuckled, "In Japanese it means *Demon King* This actually took about a few months to do. It was supposed to be a birthday gift but wasn't finished until recently. Without giving away to much it's about my adventures since becoming the Demon King. From the day I was flushed down the toilet to facing and saving Janis. It's all there, at least, from my point of view. Oh, even though I'm no good at handmade stuff I made a bookmark too."

Sure enough, there was a bookmark in the first page. Written in Yuri's handwriting, now that he could actually use it properly now, it said, "Knowledge is a treasure, but the experiences that lead to learning are the greatest. We never stop learning. We never stop growing. The only thing we can stop, is a captured moment in time. Immortalized in the pages of a book. But even books, can grow and go on teaching forever."

Yuri blushed, "It's a quote I heard from one of the nobles in a meeting once. You were busy elsewhere but I thought about you when he said it and asked if he could write it down. Then I copied it onto the bookmark."

After he said that, Gunter went on for a good half an hour about his gratitude and unworthiness of such a gift. When Gwendel finally managed to silence Gunter, he opened his next. It too was in a small package like Shori's. The box was long and thin with a small bow on top. Gunter opened it to find a pair of knitting needles. The sight of them made Gwendel blush from embarrassment. But he took them out and read the engravings on each of the needles, "To a steadfast friend who ties us together. From Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King."

Yuri apologized, "I couldn't think of anything else you liked so...it was the best I could come up with. You always say it's for meditation but, I think you really do enjoy what you make." Yuri smiled hopefully.

Gwendel smiled his rare smile, "Thank you Your Highness. It was very thoughtful."

Next up was Murata. Although his present from Yuri was a more...Earth bound gift. It was a game that Murata had been wanting for awhile now, not a video game, but a board game. It was one of those RPG games where you made up a character and rolled dice to get your states. Why Murata was into that when he had actually done half the things in real life was beyond Yuri.

Murata was impressed, "I've been looking for this game for ages. They stopped making this version like, three years ago, how'd you ever find it?"

With a nervous laugh Yuri admitted, "I asked Rodriguez to help since he's our resident anime fan. Turns out he found a copy at a convention and bought it pretty cheep for me. You like it?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to try it out." Murata smiled.

"All right, who's next?" Miko smiled.

"How about you guys?" Yuri suggested, taking the camera from his mother, "I think you'll get a kick out of it," Yuri winked at his friends. They all knew what it was.

Shoma and Miko eyed each other and opened the box together. But all that was inside of it was a letter, with the crest of the Great Demon Kingdom on it. "Yu-chan, I don't get it...what is it?" his father asked.

After snapping a picture of their dumb-struck faces Yuri rolled his eyes, "It's an official invite to the Great Demon Kingdom. After you guys get some vacation time I'll bring you there and give you a grand tour of the castle."

The two of them exchanged glances and grinned widely, "That's great! I always wondered what the other world was like." Shoma grinned.

"I get to see my son's Castle! Oh, I'm so excited! What should I wear? Is it hot there?"

Miko listed a ton of things before Yuri finally stopped her, "Mom, it's not like we're taking you right now! Calm down."

Miko blushed and took back the camera, "You're right. Well, in any case. Who's left now?"

"Hmm, I believe it's Wolfram, Conrad and Yuri who are left." Shori pointed out.

So they let Wolfram go next. It was funny for them to see how excited Wolfram was at a gift from Yuri. It made the blonde look like a little kid. He tore the papers away and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a brand new easel along with, paint tubes, new brushes and even a new blue hat with the words *Artistic Passion* embroidered on the side.

"Thanks Yuri..." the blonde blushed, stroking the silk hat with his fingers. Then he grinned, "When we get back I'll do a portrait of you! It's about time we did one anyway. You'll love it!" Wolfram refused to be outmatched by that living painting outside Yuri's room.

Yuri sighed with relief, "I'm glad you like it. But umm...I was wondering if you'd like to try a new kind of paint." _That bearbee stuff you use reeks. _Before Wolfram could argue Yuri said, "I know you love that paint you usually use, but as an artist, you should explore other mediums. I think some of those are water color paints."

Wolfram groaned at that but nodded, and to amuse, Yuri he told him, "I'll try it." And that seemed to satisfy Yuri.

"Look's like you're next Lord Weller, " Murata grinned impishly.

Conrad nodded and glanced down at his box. It was a medium small box with silvery wrapping on it with a light blue ribbon tied around it. Time seemed to slow as he pulled the ribbon free. Conrad lifted the lid and reached inside.

"What is it?" Gretta asked.

Out of the box Conrad lifted a necklace. The chain was semi-thick so it wouldn't be torn off easily, but it was the pendent that stuck out most of all. It was a light blue prism with a white lions head carved inside, it's maw opened wide in a soundless roar. Conrad could not even find the words. This gift was the greatest thing Conrad had ever received in his life. Mostly because it had come from the person whom Conrad loved so very very much. Just thinking about the love and consideration Yuri poured into each and every gift Yuri gave them was enough to almost bring tears to even Conrad's eyes. But he managed to compose himself, "This is wonderful Yuri." Conrad clicked the clasp in place and the pendent hung right over his heart, almost protectively.

At that Yuri blushed yet again, "You gave me this necklace, Conrad," he gestured at the pendent around his own neck, "and it protected me more times then I care to remember. I just wanted you to have something like that. I asked Ulrike to put some protective magic in it since I couldn't do it myself. It's not much, but it's something."

Conrad smiled his warm heart wrenching smile and said, "I'll treasure it." then he pointed at the tree, "Now I believe it's your turn Yuri. Go ahead and pick one."

Yuri glanced at the pile nervously. Part of this almost seemed like a test. Not that it really mattered which gift he picked really. But it seemed to him, whichever one he picked seemed to point out who he like the best. Yuri considered for a moment the risks. He knew that any present other then Wolfram's would result in him being called a wimp or some other mean names. So Yuri would be safer if it was either from Gretta, Shori, Murata, or one of his parents. Problem was that none of the other gifts were labeled.

Knowing that delaying would only result in Wolfram's irritated remarks he knelt next to the tree. While his eyes looked the presents over, one in the far back caught his eye. The wrapping looked frost-like so Yuri reached back and pulled it out. Yuri looked up at his mom and asked the dreaded question, "Who's this from."

Shockingly Miko shook her head, "I honestly don't know Yu-chan. It was on our doorstep just before you got here. The note said it was from a friend of yours. Wishing you a safe Christmas. I'm not sure who it's from."

Yuri and his friends exchanged looks before he took a deep breath and began to unwrap it. There was a strange mixture of dread and excitement in Yuri's chest as more of the wrapping was freed from the box. When it was finally unveiled it was a silver box. Adorned with a white stag staring back at Yuri with a knowing grace. "Well..." he turned to his friends, "Here we go," and Yuri pulled the lid open.

The inside of the box was laced with soft white fur, with a note balanced on top of something under it. Yuri took the note and read those three words, _"You'll need this."_was all it said. Curious, and with the note still in his hand, Yuri reached inside and then suddenly hissed sharply.

"Yuri! What is it?" Conrad asked.

Yuri stuttered, "N-nothing nothing, just a paper cut. Don't panic." he watched, transfixed as a drop of his own blood seemed to slide down the chain of the strange object inside the box. It had a cone shaped pendant adorned with Celtic knots around a crystal clear jewel at the center. And when the blood reached it then the clear jewel at the center of it absorbed the blood and the coloring turned a swirling sapphire. No one but Yuri saw this.

"It's a pendulum." Murata noted. As he glanced over Yuri's shoulder. Before he snatched Yuri's bleeding hand and made him stand up, "Come on Shibuya, let's clean you up. Even a small cut can get infected."

Yuri nodded, "Ok." and then he followed Murata out of the room. Leaving the others a bit shaken.

Who was it that sent THIS gift? Was it possible that it was the same person who did the others?

* * *

In the bathroom Yuri washed his hands before putting a band-aid on his finger. He felt Murata watching him and turned thoughtfully to face his friend, "Murata, you're kinda freaking me out. Don't stare at me like that."

Murata suddenly cornered Yuri with both of his hands on either side of the mirror, "You need to be more careful Shibuya." he glared.

Yuri became indignant and escaped by bending down and moving out of the position, "It's just a cut. Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Shibuya..." Murata turned with a disappointed look in his eyes, "You know there's more to it then that. You have to be more careful about these strange gifts."

Yuri gaped at him, "They're not-"

"Dangerous? Even if they aren't it's about who sent them. People are plotting against you, and if you're note careful, you may regret it." Murata's expression softened and he took Yuri's shoulders, "I don't want to see you hurt Shibuya. Not when things have been getting better in the Great Demon Kingdom. No one wants to lose you."

"Lose me? Why would they lose me? I'm getting better Murata. I trust Conrad and the others to deal with things when they happen. I don't just run off on my own anymore. Remember Janis? You guys trusted me to save him. And you guys have saved me so many times when I've done something stupid and reckless. I know I can't change overnight, but I'm doing my best. Please, Murata, trust me to do the right thing. Ok?"

Murata hugged Yuri suddenly, completely out of character, and whispered, "Don't forget. No matter what. Don't forget what truly matters." then he pulled away. Leaving Yuri abashed. But then he smirked and nodded at the door, "Come on. Let's get back to the others. I hear that Rodriguez is bringing over roasted chestnuts."

Yuri smiled and hit Murata in the arm playfully, "Yeah. Lets go."

But at that very moment...the magic salvaging his emotions suddenly faded from Yuri. The weight in his chest returned and Yuri felt strangely blank as he followed Murata down the stairs. His usually wild powers deep within his soul suddenly stilled. Like a raging waterfall when it turns to ice. It wouldn't show just yet...but Yuri's heart...had finally frozen solid.


	11. Chapter 10:Hearts in Ice

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

_**Warning guyxguy kissing in this chapter!**_ You have been warned. Now. To sum up this chapter. The Snow Queen is able to travel directly into Yuri's world on Christmas too, so she prepares to leave for that world before Yuri has to suffer too much. Meanwhile, Kai, after being told the truth, leaves the Winter Court for awhile to settle his feelings. Or so he claims. But in reality, Kai is going to Yuri's world to try and save him from the same fate as himself. To warn them about what the Snow Queen plans to do. And lastly...Yuri's behavior alarms them so they run some tests o find the cause. Only to find that Yuri has a new power. To freeze things! In the heat of the moment, Wolfram confesses his love for Yuri. To Conrad's despair. But Yuri, with his heart unable to express any emotion tells Wolfram how he truly feels about him. Yuri doesn't withhold anything back like he normally would. He tells Wolfram that he loves him only as a brother and will never love him in the same way. However Yuri promises Wolfram that there is someone out there who will make him happier then Yuri ever could. And lastly, Murata comes up with a theory about what's wrong with him. Which is actually partly correct. At least in regards to a new power Yuri's gained. Power over ice. Though not in the cause or the fact that his heart is frozen.

**Note:** I was planning on having Yuri taken this chapter but then I needed to settle a few things so I will extend it one more Chapter. I'm sure you don't mind. And don't worry, this story as a whole is going to last awhile. I won't finish it for quite some time. So I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Preferably enough to stay with me up to...hmm...maybe up to 20 Chapters. More or less depending on how I'm going to get the rescue mission to work. And of course, on how much time I can spare. Also, I'm glad you all liked the gifts I chose. Hopefully this Chapter sticks with the storyline. I added yet another dream that Yuri has, even though it's short. Just to point out some hints about what I think the Demon Tribe really is. I'm sure you'll like my spin on things. In any event...please enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

The time had come...

It was not only on the Winter Solstice that she could travel but the Snow Queen could also travel freely during this day as well. Although, not for as long. There was magic in this holiday, like there were in many others. Each tied to their season. Part of her was excited to finally meet her love, but the other part knew the state he would be in when she did. Or so she thought.

After having told Kai the truth, he asked to leave for awhile to sort out his feelings. But he promised to return to her side one he had. She expected as much, "Go in peace Kai. You are a free man after all. Your oath to serve me was your own choice, you are not truly bound to me you know. But if you wished, I would always welcome you by my side. You have served me so well Kai. I won't hold it against you if you choose to leave."

Kai knelt before his Queen and kissed her hand, "I know that My Lady. Even if I chose not to serve your Court, you will always be my Queen. And a dear dear friend. You will see me again. I promise."

And then Kai left to become a Solitary Fay for awhile. Until he could figure out what he really wanted in his life. A Solitary is a court-less Fay that served under no master. But they are still bound by the laws that rule over all Fay.

She watched with a note of sadness as he left. Her own life story had been left unfinished when she told him the truth. But for now, there were more important things to worry about. Such as Yuri. So, dressed in her finest cloths, the Snow Queen stepped away from the Castle threshold into the flawless white of her courtyard. There, a small patch of Winter Lilies grew and she smiled at the sight of them. Then, recalling what she must now do the Snow Queen whistled for her carriage. The whistle was more like a flute echoing in a cave, both haunting and strangely serene.

Almost immediately a shimmering white carriage drove up and down on the aurora and then floated down to the land below. Landing softly as if it weighed nothing. Never even really touching the ground.

It too, like the Castle was seamless and stark white. And carved into it were millions of unmatchable snowflakes, most of them resembling Celtic knots. At the head of the carriage were four mighty stallions. Looking at the beasts they almost seemed like living ice sculptures. With corded muscles and shimmering hooves. Their manes, like Kai's hair were thinly spun icicles. Yet the flowed and moved like they were silk of made of water. On each of their heads was a horn made of two twirling icicles, molding together at the tip to a razor point. You could almost call them unicorns.

The Snow Queen strode over to the lead horses and stroked one on it's nose affectionately and whispered, "Take me swiftly to the world of men. Where my beloved awaits me." The horse snorted and bowed its noble head as if to say that they would ride faster then lightning could flare across a storm tossed sky. With a satisfied smile the young Queen entered the carriage.

The inside was lined with the finest and warmest of furs. Absentmindedly she stroked them, feeling pity for whatever beast in once belonged to. This same carriage had served every Snow Queen or Ice King since the birth of the seasons. And now, it would carry her across the boundaries between that world and this. To where Yuri was.

* * *

The sudden changes in Yuri had been alarming to his friends. Just when everything had started to get better too. After the two double blacks came back downstairs Yuri drank his hot coco in silence. Leaving the strange gift for his friends to examine. And then, the next day, Yuri began to distance himself from them.

At first Murata thought Yuri was just mad about what he said last night. Warning him to be more careful. He locked himself in his room and didn't even open his presents. Murata thought that Yuri must be seriously mad if he wasn't coming down for presents. But that wasn't it. Yuri didn't come down all morning. So, thinking he was sick again, they called Rodriguez over again. Having to lure Yuri out of his room with food. Only to find a more alarming reason for Yuri's unnatural behavior.

The first thing they noticed when they finally got him to come out was that Yuri's eyes were strange. Both pupils were constricted. And his eyes seemed to be rimmed with a faint light blue ring. The blue in his eyes almost looked like frost, and so did the black in fact. They brought Yuri down to see Rodriguez and he began a few tests.

"From what you've said so far about his health it has to be from the incident with his eye. He said he got some ice in it right?" Rodriguez asked Conrad. Conrad just nodded but didn't trust in his own words. Not when Yuri was sitting there, looking like dazed zombie. He was far too worried about Yuri to even try to act calm.

"Lets take a look at your eyes first." He told Yuri. But Yuri didn't respond, he just stared out the window. So, first of all, Rodriguez turned Yuri to face him and flashed a light in both of Yuri's eyes. To see if the pupils would react. To his shock, they did, but not in the normal way. Even with his pupils so small they slitted into small slivers like a cats. Plus they flashed that aurora-like coloring while they were slitted.

Deeply troubled he moved onto the next test. "Let's see if there's anything wrong with your powers. The cause my lie there." Rodriguez placed a glass of water on the coffee table and asked Yuri to concentrate on it. At first Yuri just stared at it. But then, suddenly, the whole room went cold.

Wolfram shivered and pulled Gretta closer, "What's happening? Why is it so cold?" he asked.

The others just stared at the sight...

The glass of water slowly began to freeze. But it didn't stop there. Yuri gripped the sides of the sofa as the cold became painful in his chest. The others were chilled but it was Yuri who truly felt the bitter cold. The frost creeped around the glass and made it's way rapidly across the table. It also began to edge along the walls too.

Rodriguez reached over and upon touching Yuri's arm noted a sudden alarming drop in temperature. Not wishing to frighten Yuri he took his arm and asked him to stop as calmly as he could. "That's enough Yuri, you can stop now."

But Yuri couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to. His knuckles were clutching the sofa so tightly that they had turned white. Yuri's face was twisted in pain and his breath came out in puffs of mist. Finally Murata took matters into his own hands. He was the only one able to channel Yuri's powers. So Murata might be able to force Yuri to stop. Murata took Yuri's shoulders and tried to make Yuri stop. Slowly channeling Yuri's power back into him.

Luckily for him, this time, it worked.

The ice slowly faded away, like it was forming backwards. From ice to water again. There was no trace of ice having formed at all. Not even on the walls. Yuri relaxed but didn't faint like Murata thought he would. He just looked up at Murata with a blank stare and said in a monotone, "Thank you."

Murata let out a large relieved sigh, "I think I know what's wrong now." he turned to the eagerly awaiting group.

"What is it? What's wrong with His Majesty?" Gunter began distressfully.

"His Highness has powers unlike most of us but still, that was a first." Gwendel noted.

Gretta wriggled out of Wolfram's protective embrace and knelt before Yuri. Taking his hand in both of hers, "Yuri..." concerned tears filled her brown eyes but Yuri just stared blankly at her. Like he was half asleep and didn't recognize her.

That's when Wolfram finally snapped.

He stomped over to Yuri and lifted him by his collar, "You Wimp, look what you did! How can you be so heartless when our daughter is so worried about you? When we all are. When I AM so worried about you?"

Gwendel and Conrad tried to pull Wolfram away from Yuri, "Calm down Wolfram, this isn't going to help anyone. Or him. Let go of him, NOW!" Gwendel shouted.

On a kinder note Conrad said, mostly to reassure himself, "His Eminence says he may know what's wrong. We may be able to help His Highness." Then, to his own despair, Conrad finally said it. The words that would cut Conrad's love for Yuri away from his heart and lock it away forever, "Listen Wolfram, how can Yuri respond to you with love if all you do is put him down all the time?"

At that, Wolfram froze and stopped struggling. To everyone's shock Wolfram admitted, "You're right Conrad." and slowly Wolfram unclenched his fist from Yuri's collar. Letting him go. With his shoulders convulsing Wolfram faced Yuri and said, "I...finally realized that recently myself actually. That's why, that's why I've been trying to change. For my own sake. For YOUR sake Yuri." Tears filled the blondes eyes, which shamelessly began falling down his pale cheeks. "Yuri, I know that I'm the one who's been pushing you away. It's ME who has been unfaithful. Not saying I don't still think you're a total flirt. But this Yuri, the way you're acting, I hate it. I hate to see the person I love so much act this way." he placed his trembling hands on either side of Yuri's face, "And to prove that love, even if it meant tricking you into it, I wanted to express it so badly. Like this-" Wolfram pressed his lips to Yuri's in a kiss and the whole room erupted into chaos.

Gunter of course fell in a dead faint. While Rodriguez, Shoma, and Shori all stared with their jaws hitting the floor. Meanwhile Miko was whooping and praising Wolfram for taking action. Gwendel was speechless. But it was Conrad who seemed horrified. Even if it didn't show.

It was like losing Julia all over again. Only this was a different kind of despair. He hadn't loved Julia. Not like he did Yuri. Somehow, even though Conrad had tried to let him go, seeing Yuri kissed by another hurt. Even if it was Yuri's own fiance'.

Conrad's inner voice started yelling at him, _Don't give up on Yuri yet! Stop being so darn noble and just tell him that you love him! You know that your love far exceeds Wolfram's. You idiot! _

Conrad argued back though, _It's for the best. I can __always__ reserve a part of my heart to him. As long as I never have to be parted from Yuri, I can live with this._

The inner voice was not convinced. _Liar. You're just a quitter. You know what you want, it's what you wanted from the start. Yuri's love reserved for you. Yuri's heart all to yourself! Ok, well. He can share his love with everyone, so long as you are his favorite. His number one. You know that you and he are destined. So how can you stand him kissing another?_

Conrad looked at Yuri's expression at being kissed. There was no emotion. He wasn't kissing back nor pulling away. Yuri just let himself be kissed. Normally, Conrad would have guess he'd be disgusted and tell Wolfram that was totally gross. Something was defiantly wrong here. And it wasn't just that Conrad's inner voice was right. Yuri seemed like an empty shell, devoid of the light which they knew and cherished.

After realizing as well that Yuri wasn't responding Wolfram pulled away. After what seemed like an eternity. "Yuri...?" Wolfram asked fearfully. Backing away to give Yuri some space.

Yuri touched his own lips, but again he betrayed no emotions. His eye glittered dangerously though. Then, after a painful silence, Yuri finally spoke after dropping his hand to his side. "I don't love you that way Wolfram. I never have. And I never will. My most precious person has already been promised to me. And that person is not you. Nor will it ever be you." More tears, this time from hurt, rolled down Wolfram's cheeks. Heedless of those Yuri continued, "Our engagement was born of ignorance Wolfram. I didn't know any better. And yet, you won't let it go. I can't love you if it wasn't real in the first place. I didn't purpose to you out of love, but of ignorance and anger at your words against my mother. All of it was only kept alive out of selfishness on your part. Your pride. However. This, what we have, it's like an arranged marriage. Some learn to deal with it. While others won't accept it. I didn't want it. Nor do I accept it. But you couldn't let go. You're the type that won't back down when you think something is yours. You've always been possessive of me. Although, you never saw me as I was. It was always the same. Never trusting in me. Never believing in me like a lover should. If there's no trust, then love is meaningless. I'm not an object that you own. I am a human being Wolfram. And...I've always treasured you like part of my family. However, I can't love you the same way you love me. It would be a lie. I can't live a lie. What I have with you is nothing more then deep friendship, a brotherhood, a kinship. Even when I went to your uncle, that time, back in your homeland to get you back...it was to get back a dear friend. Nothing more. That's just not enough for you is it?" Yuri looked away from the weeping blonde and said, "Wolfram...I can't return your feelings. You should let me go. Or the real person, the one destined for you," Yuri glanced back without fully facing him, "That person will never find you. I know that there is someone out there who will make you happier then I ever could. Even if I had loved you back. If you bind yourself with me, not only will it be a lie, but that person will be left alone. Do you want that? For me? Or for them?"

"Yuri...How can you say that?" Shori was utterly shocked.

Unable to respond to that blunt response to his kiss Wolfram's body began to shake, "So. That's it then?" his voice cracked, "That's how you feel?" but then, totally unexpected, well, more the the kiss was, Wolfram smiled, "I can live with that." Stubbornly he wiped away the tears. "I knew that I had to know where you truly stood, before the upcoming year. You're right. I've just...I loved you so much that I couldn't bear to lose you Yuri. However, I guess I never had you did I? I've been selfish and yes, as you put it, possessive. Over the last year I've had the chance to look at my life so far. Little by little you changed me since the moment we met. Changed us." he nodded at his brothers, "I just want you to be happy. So I guess...it's alright if it's not me. But Yuri..." Wolfram turned him around to face him, "I won't accept this until you are you again. The way you're acting isn't you Yuri. Even if what you say is the truth. So when you get better I want to hear how you feel about me then. Promise?"

Yuri blinked slowly, "Yes. Promise." But then without warning, Yuri clutch his heart as it suddenly reacted to the Snow Queen crossing over into this world. It was the same pain from before, the daggers and cold pulsing through his body. At the sheer agony of it Yuri's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Wolfram caught him before he could hit the floor. "Yuri!" Wolfram cried in alarm.

"Yu-chan!"

"Your Highness!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Shibuya!"

"Yuri!"

* * *

_"It hurts..." Yuri __whimpered__ in his dream. He was stranded in the snow with nowhere to go. All alone again. _

_But unlike the snow he saw in that other dream, this snow hurt and bit into his skin like daggers. The sky was dark, __foreboding__ and a miserable cold lashed out at Yuri's body. Everything hurt. But nothing hurt more then his chest._

_"Is it painful?" a hauntingly seductive voice asked._

_"Who's there?" Yuri yelped. Scanning the endless snow for any signs of life. But there was nothing._

_"It does doesn't it? Poor child. To have to suffer so much so needlessly." she tut-tutted._

_"What's happening to me? Why does it hurt so much? I'm scared..." Yuri jolted as he felt warm arms around him. _

_Then a soft song-like voice whispered in his ear,_ _"Don't be afraid my child. It's alright. This was meant to be. You are finally fully waking to your true self thanks to the Shadow King's meddling. He tricked those servants and used them to break the mirror. But it is the Snow Queen who will finish the process and bring out the best in you. Fear not. It won't hurt for long dear child. You're going to bring back the true glory of our kind. That would make me so happy."_

_Yuri's eyes fluttered closed at the warm that now engulfed him. When he opened his eyes again Yuri was inside a castle, in front of a warm fire and a thick black coat of fur on his shoulders. "Where am I?" Yuri asked as he looked around._

_"In a place that you have forgotten." said the woman from before. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were too but they were slitted like a cats. She wore a black leather corset with a red quilted top with a pair of cotton trousers, making her look like some sort of __queen-of-thieves._

_"I don't understand, why do I keep having these dreams?" Yuri asked._

_The woman chuckled a bit sadly, "It's such a pity really. Most people have forgotten how to see. And how to listen. But not you..." she smiled warmly, "That's why we need you. The Hallowed Soul."_

_Yuri drew back a bit, "Who are you?"_

_She considered him, "I am..." then she smiled slyly, "...another one of your ancestors. Who came beyond the rift of death to bear a word of warning and give you some hope in the trials to come."_

_"So, you're a demon?" Yuri asked._

_"That's right. One of the best." she smirked, but then left her seat and knelt next to him, taking Yuri's hands, "This is the last time we can help you Yuri. The rest will be up to you. Whether you are still you in the end will be determined by your own heart and will. The Snow Queen. She's on her way to take you away from your friends. And you will forget them. However, there is hope. Listen to me Yuri, no matter what happens to you, never forget your true name. And don't lose contact with Julia, she can help you keep a hold on yourself when it finally happens."_

_"When what happens?" Yuri asked with a note of fear._

_She gazed into his eyes and said, "When you awaken as a true double black demon. Your friends know so little about their true heritage. With all the chaos with the __Originators.__ But they have lost so much. So much history. Both the Fay and the Demon Tribe. You're the key that will unlock the past and give each race a new future. That man, who you call the Great One, who foolishly thinks himself a God, has no idea about the true might of __our kind, the double blacks. Nor did he know when you were born that it wasn't just the purity of your heart that stopped the darkness, it was the fact of who you once were. I knew you in another life. We were both loved and feared in our day. Well, you were loved for your charity and I was feared by many who had wickedness in their hearts. And that was as it should be. However, as you well know...we were feared for our power and slaughtered by humans to the brink of extinction. Those poor humans, they didn't understand that all we wanted was a home. Unlike the Demon Tribe you know, we double blacks came from yet another world. But that story with have to wait. In any case Yuri. You should know by now that your heart, at least half of it has already frozen. It won't be forever though. Just go along with the Snow Queen and the rest will happen on it's own. Even if you can't remember any of this, Julia will be there to guide you," she kissed his forehead smiling tenderly, "You can do it Yuri. And it's not the Demon King who will save the day, it's just you. Yuri Shibuya. The Hallowed Soul."_

_"And what is it?" Yuri asked, "What is my true name?"_

_"Yuri Shibuya, your true name is..." then she whispered a name of power into his ear. A name that would once again, change the world._

* * *

"What's wrong with him? You said you knew friend-of-my-little-brother!" Shori snarled.

They had hastily brought Yuri upstairs when he suddenly collapsed. Rodriguez left to go get some more medical supplies to treat him with and said he'd return in the morning. Yuri seemed to be in pain, or suffering some nightmare. Not to mention having gotten a sudden and high fever after fainting like that. His eyes flickered blindly under his eyelids as if he was searching for someone. So his mother dabbed his head with a damp cloth. While Gretta held his hand.

Murata pushed his glasses up his nose and faced Yuri's raging older brother, "All I have is a guess. After all. It's a rare condition. This is only the first time I've actually seen it."

"And? What is IT?" Wolfram asked. Clearly, he was more concerned about Yuri's health then his own personal feelings. A rare thing indeed. Especially after that outburst just hours before.

Murata began telling this theory, "It's a condition that only effects those from the Demon Tribe who've made their pact with water. Although Shibuya can use all the other elements, being the Demon King and all, water is his main one. Only the most powerful can be effected by this. So I should have guessed sooner that at Shibuya's power level that this could happen someday. You see, there used to be those who could not only call upon the water dragons, but also upon the ice wolves. But their element was harder to control. Eventually, no one was able to summon them anymore. Let alone control them. I'm sure there's a similar condition with fire where they can use lightning. But moving on. So with that in mind, my guess would be that the wolves are making a pact with him forcefully. Which would explain the ice that got in his eye. That was the pact being made." Murata concluded. "They've been waiting for someone strong enough to command them."

"That doesn't explain his behavior though..." Gunter pointed out.

"My guess is that it's a side effect?" Gwendel inquired.

Murata nodded, "That's right. Usually it wouldn't hurt him like this. But since he's in human lands Shibuya can't recover as quickly. He'd be better off back in the Demon Kingdom then here to recover from this."

"In his condition though, he's in no shape to transport himself or any of us for that matter, " Conrad added, "So we'll need the help of the Great One in order to return." Conrad gazed down and Yuri's restless face. He began tossing and turning under the blankets. Then tears glistened unshed on his eyelashes.

Yuri whimpered, "...it hurts."

Miko hushed him and stroked his face, "I know sweet heart, shh..." This was the first time they actually saw Miko frightened and so motherly. It must be bad if it shook this strong willed woman's stature.

Yuri opened his eyes a little, still not truly conscious and asked,"What's happening to me? Why does it hurt so much? I'm scared..."

"Oh Yuri..." Shori heard his mother's voice shake, "You'll be alright, you'll see." Miko stroked his face again and unwillingly stood up. Trying to appear less alarmed then the rest of them. "Yu-chan needs to rest now. Let's give him some privacy. All of you-" she began herding them, "-out with you. Standing here worrying won't make his fever go down. I'll start making the curry. We'll save the turkey dinner until Yu-chan is all better again." Reluctantly the group filed out of the room including Gretta. Having no idea that that would be the last time they saw Yuri for a long time.


	12. Chapter 11:The Aurora Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

At last. We reach the kidnapping of King Yuri! In the middle of the night magic pulses thick in the air and calls to the mirror fragment embedded in Yuri's heart. So answering that call Yuri leaves the house. But Gretta wakes up to and follows after him. She witness's Yuri's kidnapping by the Snow Queen but is no match for the magic at work here. And she's unable to rescue her father. So in the morning, they find Yuri missing. And only Gretta knows what happened.

Chapter 11

Yuri woke up to the darkness around him. Unable to remember how he got there in the first place. It was nearly midnight now and Yuri felt strange. Well, stranger then before he blacked out.

Yuri's body quivering with a heightened sense of awareness that he had never experienced before. The pain was still there in his chest and his body felt sluggish from his fever. But this out of place sharpness Yuri seemed to have at least keep his mind clear. As though his mind felt drawn to something. Something that resonated with something deep inside of Yuri.

_I have to go...she's waiting for me. _Yuri thought sleepily, _I have to find her..._

Yuri's mind, however clear it seemed to be, was actually in a trance. Caught within a spell which called to him, bidding Yuri to come to someone...

And then Yuri could hear it. The wind itself was singing to him. Or at least carrying a song to him. Oh and that voice. That voice was so beautiful. And so familiar. Entranced, Yuri opened the window and he paused to listen:

_Come to me, come to me. _

_Follow the Fay, into the snow. _

_And come meet me there. At the end of the road. _

_We will go away. On the roads of the aurora. Then your pain I shall bring to an end._

_Open your eyes and open your ears. Then you shall see. Then you shall hear._

_Then the pain will be no more. _

_You will be free. And you will be here, in the arms of the drifts._

_I've been waiting for you. My love. And my King._

_Come to me, come to me..._

The song was longer, but the rest of that beautiful song tragically fell on deaf ears. Yuri was fully entranced now. As intended by the spell. He then grabbed the first article of clothing from in his closet, which happened to be his school uniform and put it on. But his jacket was nowhere to be found so Yuri didn't bother looking for it.

Slowly he made his way down the stairs and eased open the door. The magic in the air muffled the usually sharp senses of the men sleeping in the other room as Yuri came upon the door. So he left the house undetected.

But not by little Gretta.

She heard a noise and dashed out into the hall to see who it was. Feeling an odd sense of alarm. Then Gretta noticed that Yuri's bedroom door was ajar and looked inside. He wasn't there. Confused she backed out of the room. Maybe Yuri was in the bathroom? No, that didn't seem to be it. Gretta felt like something was wrong.

Children you see, at this age, haven't forgotten to believe or how to see this forgotten type of magic. The Fay could not trick her so easily. Not in this world. For she still knew how to see, even if there weren't any Fay in their own world. As far as they knew anyway. Even Gretta could feel the magic in the air.

Unable to shake that feeling of unease Gretta tip-toed down the stairs and saw the front door was open! _Did Yuri go outside? But he's sick! I've got to find him! _So little Gretta ran to the door and looked outside, shivering from the cold night air. Then she spotted Yuri at the far end of the road. Staring at the sky. His body covered in a strange multicolored aura. Curious, Gretta followed his gaze and then gasped in awe.

Northern lights flared across the sky and danced like silk ribbons of light. Twisting and turning across the diamond stars in the clear dark sky in a wild dance. It was breathtaking. But Gretta shook her head and thought of the matter at hand. She stepped into her shoes and followed after Yuri. Sparing a quick glance behind at the house so she wouldn't get lost. After all, this wasn't her world. Gretta didn't know the customs yet. There wasn't any time to wake the others because she might lose sight of Yuri completely.

"Yuri!" Gretta called as she drew closer to where he stood. But then out of nowhere the wind howled and a wall of snow nearly blinded her. She squinted her eyes and managed to see a white carriage fly down from the aurora. Drawn by four beautiful and strong looking white stallions.

Gretta was frightened now and slowly forced her way through the gale to reach Yuri. Calling his name over and over again. She had to get him back inside before his fever got worse when suddenly, the carriage landed before Yuri and the door opened. That's when she saw the Snow Queen.

Her hair was like liquid moonlight that flowed over her shoulders like silk. Even through the harsh winds Gretta could see her beauty. The cloths she wore looked like water just barely frozen enough so that you could see the ice crystals and were a deep clear blue. Like a glacier. While on her shoulders was a thick coat with a white fur collar that blended into silver and blue silk. Lastly, on her head as a crown of ice resembling basic snowflakes. But it was her eyes that were so vivid and stood out from all her other features. As cold and clear as ice.

In those eyes were raw emotions. Unhidden and open. Those icy blue eyes were so lonely, yet held a welcoming triumph for finally having Yuri. Gretta didn't think she was a bad person. However this didn't bode well for Yuri. Then, Gretta watched as Yuri stepped into the carriage. And that's when she realized that this person was kidnapping her father!

"YURI! NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T GO!" Gretta shouted over the wind. "PLEASE STOP!"

However, the snow whirled around her in a blur of white and then she began to feel drowsy. The magic became so thick in the air that it pressed hard on her tiny body and assaulted her mind.

Gretta tried to fight it but it was too strong. There was no way a child could withstand that kind of magic. Before the magic took her consciousness she feebly pleaded Yuri, _No...Yuri...please come back... _he disappeared inside the white carriage with that woman. Then it began to fly away and poor little Gretta then succumbed to the magic. And she crumpled into a small heap in the snow.

Out of the now calming winds, a figure came out of the white around her. Like the very wind blowing, he lifted her up effortlessly like leaves in the breeze. The figure looked upon the child in his arms with pity and flew Gretta back to her room. Again, undetected.

After pulling the covers back up on Gretta's shoulders and warming the child up with his magic the man knelt beside her. "Forgive me. I was too late to stop her..."

The young man stood up and watched outside the window as the carriage flew away and the lights faded. He clenched his fists. "I'm going to keep my promise. I won't let his fate become like mine. I promise you that." Then, as soundlessly as he came...he was gone. Leaving Gretta to her fitful dreams. Of carriages and snow.

* * *

Just moments before Yuri had been in a daze as he stood there. Confused as to why he was. Why was he outside? Who was calling his name? Why didn't the cold bother him? Yuri asked himself these questions as he walked outside into the snow. Or had, until Yuri looked to the sky and everything became clear.

_She's here... _Yuri realized. He began to feel faint but was rooted to the spot. Held up only by the magic working it's way through his very blood.

In what seemed like miles away Yuri thought he heard someone else calling his name too. _Is someone...calling me? _Yuriasked himself dreamily.

Yuri would have turned around but then the northern lights flared across the sky. The lights were dancing for him. And Yuri watched them with awe. His vision had become so much more sharped and vivid, so everything looked like it was in high definition. Then out of the millions of colors a white carriage formed.

Yuri watched as it effortlessly rode on the aurora as if it were a physical road and landed before him. Again Yuri's body quivered with a strange wild energy. Resonating with she who embodied winter. The Snow Queen.

When the doors opened Yuri found his face growing unbearably hot, form both the fever and his blushing. She was so beautiful and flawless. Her skin was pale and smooth like ivory, yet somehow it looked so warm and soft. Then her white hair was so white it almost seemed like threads of pure light rather then actual hair. Oh, but it was her eyes that locked so lovingly with Yuri's that made his blood boil so hot that it hurt.

The young Queen's smile was so soft and tender when she said, "I've been waiting for you, my King."

Yuri just blinked with confusion he couldn't fully express, "Who are you...?"

"I am the one who will end your suffering my King. I have traveled far to meet you at last. Come with me...and I'll make the pain go away." she offered a hand and ushered him in.

Yuri took her hand instinctively. Feeling so unnaturally drawn to her. Like a moth to the flame. "But what about..." he looked back at his house, still able to feel the smothered feelings of his deep love for his friends and family and asked, "If I go with you, how will I find my way home?"

With pity in her eyes she said, "They cannot help you with this. If you stay, the pain will only deepen. And you may end up hurting both yourself and them."

Yuri didn't really understand what she meant but knew he didn't want to hurt his friends. "Can you...really help me?" he asked.

The Snow Queen nodded, "I am the only one who can. For it was my fault that this happened to you. I must make amends. So come my dearest. Come with me..." she pulled him into the carriage and Yuri found that couldn't resist her. He stepped into the carriage and was pulled next to her. She pulled off her coat and draped it around his cold shoulders. "Better?" she asked with another smile.

He nodded sleepily, "Yes...but where are we..."

"Shh..." the young Queen hushed. Brushing her fingers down his face, making him shiver. "You must rest now. You're ill. And the journey is long. Sleep now..." she whispered seductively.

At those words Yuri's eye began to droop. Feeling like this was wrong he tried to fight it, "I...can't. I shouldn't...be here. My friends will be so worried about me...When will I be able...to go...back home...?" It was no use. With both his fever and the magic working against him, Yuri fell into a deep slumber.

Holding the young King close she whispered sadly, "You can never go back. Usually, I would have given you a choice. To come with me and forget...or to stay there and go on with that pain." she stroked his dark hair, "But I can't give you that choice. I finally realized that you are not purely human. So this magic, from the mirror, it has effected you far more deeply. I hope you'll forgive me for this..." the young Snow Queen kissed his brow and poured her magic into him. "When you awaken...you will have forgotten everything." she then reached down and plucked his pendent from Yuri's sleeping neck. Which Yuri had in fact been around his neck the entire time. And with her magic she transported it back to Yuri's house. Where it landed on the floor in front of the door as a final memento of his.

"You will not see those people with the same eyes ever again. Such is the price...to be loved by the snow which dances." The Snow Queen said sadly, watching as his world faded into the distance...

* * *

Conrad woke up early the next morning to a feeling of unbearable sadness. He had not expressed it yesterday, but, Conrad felt strangely outdone by Wolfram's confession. And after trying to convince himself to let Yuri go Conrad found that he couldn't. He loved his King far too much.

There was a feeling deep down that told Conrad that everything Yuri said to his younger brother was true. That he didn't love Wolfram like that. But then...who was this person Yuri said he was promised to? And why did Conrad have a feeling like it was him? No. That seemed too prideful, even to him, and yet...it felt strangely right.

That was it. Conrad had to tell Yuri how he felt too. Even if Yuri wasn't feeling up to it Conrad had to express it or he would go mad! So slowly Conrad got up. Under the pretense of checking on Yuri's condition anyway to go see him.

However, when Conrad walked out of the living room into the hallway when he spotted Julia's pendant on the floor. Dusted in snow. Alarmed he looked up and saw the door standing wide open! But how could it be that none of them noticed? Not only that Yuri had walked right past them but how cold the house had become?

Turning on his heels Conrad dashed back into the living room, "Gwendel, Gunter, Wolfram wake up! It's His Highness!" The three jolted awake to Conrad's distressed shouting.

"What's going on?" Shori mumbled as both he and his parents came down to the source of the racket. But then they too saw the open door. "It can't be!" Shori almost jumped down the stairs to run to the door. "Yuri must have been sleep walking! But in his state..." Shori couldn't finish his horrified statement.

"That doesn't explain why we didn't hear him come down here." Gwendel said as calmly as he could.

"Oh no! We have to find His Majesty before-" Gunter gulped. Trying to force down his usual growing panic to be professional about this.

"That idiot!" Wolfram snarled to hide his obvious fear. "Running off in the middle of the night. He probably just ran off to his Eminence's house to cry his eyes out. After rejecting me and all. Serves him right."

"Should we call his house to see if he's there?" Shoma suggested.

"Yes, let's do that first." Gunter nodded.

"We won't find any tracks in this snow. But just in case he didn't make it all the way there we should start looking for him." Conrad added.

But before they could do anything Gretta came at them in a full run yelling, "Yuri's been kidnapped! I saw it last night! We have to save him!"

Conrad knelt down and took her small shoulders in his large soothing hands, "Calm down Gretta. Did you see what happened?" But even he was unable to keep the panic out of his own voice.

Gretta nodded. "I did. But when I woke up I was back in my room. I thought I dreamed it all up. Then I heard you yelling and realized it wasn't a dream." she pointed at the open door, "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Yuri's door was open. He wasn't there so I thought he went to the bathroom or something. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. So I went down stairs and saw the door hanging open. I looked outside and saw Yuri, covered in a strange light. I was afraid of losing sight of him so I didn't wake you guys up. I followed him outside when I saw it. I saw a white carriage fly down out of the sky! It landed in front of Yuri and I saw this white haired lady talk to him. Before I could reach him a strong wind blocked me from getting to him in time. Then he...then Yuri..." she began to sob. "I called his name over and over. Asking him not to go. But he couldn't hear me. Yuri entered the carriage and I fell asleep in the snow. But something or someone brought me back inside and warmed me up. But Yuri...I couldn't..." Conrad pulled the sobbing child into his arms.

A mixture of emotions ran through his mind. Rage, loss, fear, determination and resolve. Conrad turned to the rest of them and vowed, "We'll save Yuri. No matter the cost." The group nodded.

"But where can we even start?" Shori asked, comforting his speechless mother in a side hug.

Conrad looked up at him, "Where this whole mess began Shori. Back in the Great Demon Kingdom. This was done by magic. And magic is how we'll save Yuri."


	13. Chapter 12:Memories and the Pendulum

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Ok, I finished my break and so here's Chapter 12! I think I'll go ahead and finish this story before I try to work on my other one. Because there are a few things I need to revise. Plus I can't focus as deeply on it when this one is on my mind. I told my friends that and they understood. So anyway. More terrible things have happened due to the broken mirror fragments. The passage back to the Great Demon Kingdom has frozen, so they can't return home! No only that, but so has time itself over there in that world! Luckily, none of the people were frozen, but the sun hasn't risen in an entire week. The Great One says he has to try to fix this problem before he can help them locate Yuri. So they're on their own. But Julia appears to Conrad and tells him that there's hope! And that the pendulum has the power to lead them to Yuri, so long as they all think of him and reach out with their feelings. Even Conrad can use it, and he has no magic powers. In fact, he's the ONLY one who can use it. Since Conrad was the one that named Yuri. As I mentioned before, names hold power. So Conrad has the strongest bond with Yuri. Far stronger in fact then they realize...

Chapter 12

After getting the full story from Gretta, they gathered their things together and prepared to leave at once for the Great Demon Kingdom. They also decided to take the pendulum that Yuri had got with them, as it seemed to be a clue about what the heck was going on. Especially after discovering and reading the small note in the box that just said _"You'll need this." _

Whatdid it mean though? Was it from the same person who sent all the other gifts? Or someone else? What did they need Yuri for?

It was critical that they returned as soon as possible to the Great Demon Kingdom. To come up with a plan to rescue their beloved King. The alarm they felt due to the fact that Yuri had been kidnapped on EARTH of all places was enormous. They had never even considered the possibility that others could travel to this world. Let alone by another method. At this point Ulrike was their only hope in finding out where Yuri was. And the Great One was the only one who could get them all to where Yuri had been spirited off to.

"I swear to you that we will bring Yuri back." Conrad vowed to Yuri's family as he stepped into the pool, "No matter what it takes."

"I should-" Shori began but was cut off by Murata.

"No, you need to stay here and comfort your family. And let Bob know what's happened." Murata stated seriously.

"Then why are YOU going?" Shori argued.

Murata narrowed his eyes, "I'm the Wiseman remember? They'll need me to come up with a method to save Shibuya. Both from this strange woman and from himself. Since his heart is in such a state. I have a theory about what's going on but I have to be sure before I come up to any conclusions." Shori couldn't argue with that and only growled with more frustration.

"Please. Do whatever you can to save Yu-chan!" Shoma and Miko both insisted strongly. Holding each other tightly.

"We will." Wolfram snarled with determination, "And when I find who did this...they will pay for making Yuri suffer like this! Let alone for kidnapping him right from under our noses!"

"It's time that we go. The more we wait the further King Yuri is taken away from us." Gwendel pointed out.

_Wait, it won't work. _Came the voice of the Great One in their heads.

Murata's eyes widened, "What won't work? Surely you can still-"

_No, it's not me, it's the passage between our two worlds. It's been frozen._

"Frozen?" Wolfram yelped.

"How? What person could do such a thing?" Gunter asked.

_It is the same power I felt inside of Yuri a few days ago after you all went to Earth. Even I don't know what it is. But I think it's the reason his spirit has become unstable. Something has also happened here, to our time. The sun hasn't risen in for the past week, which is all likely caused by the same source..._The Great One sounded troubled. _I know what you're going to ask. But you won't like the answer..._

"Even so, we need to know. Or else we can't save Shibuya." Murata told him with resolve.

There was a brief silence. But when he finally answered them the Great One said, _Yuri has been taken to another world. And even if the space time passages were working properly, OUR world has no link to that one. The passage is somewhere on Earth. You'll have to find it without my help. I have to use my power to try and reopen the space time passages and then find a way to unfreeze time. So I'm afraid you're on your own. I used too much power already just to force my way through to tell you this. All I know now is that you've been given an object that can locate Yuri already, by someone who is involved with whats happening. The rest is up to you all. Good luck. _Then he was gone. Leaving them all stunned. What was going on?

* * *

When Yuri woke up he was in a mountain of furs. It was very warm and soft so he didn't want to get up. But then Yuri realized something wasn't quite right, then slowly he sat up on his elbows. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, Yuri looked around the room. Everything was white and smooth, powdered lightly with shimmering snowflakes around the edges. As if snow was dust here instead of normal dirt.

His mind as still very fuzzy but Yuri slowly realized...he didn't know where he was. Not only that. Yuri didn't know WHO he was. "Where am I?" Yuri asked himself. Trying not to panic because he didn't know his own name.

Slowly and steadily Yuri pulled the mound of furs off then placed his feet in the warm pair of slippers waiting for him on the floor. Because he still felt a little weak Yuri swayed a bit when he stood. Once he steadied himself then Yuri made his way to the door.

In his head Yuri thought that everything should feel cold if it was so white. But when he touched the door handles, they were lukewarm. Not cold like they should have been. So Yuri opened the doors and peered outside. The entire hall was white too! He looked down both halls and then decided to go right. For that was where the smell of food was coming from. Making Yuri decide that he was starving.

Normally, Yuri would of had to be closer to catch the scent of cooking meat, but his senses were still heightened and sharp from the spell before. Therefore Yuri was able to smell it as keenly as a wolf would have. At the end of the hall Yuri turned left and ran into someone, stumbling backward. But a strong hand caught Yuri and steadied him.

"Hold on there, no need to rush. We were bringing the food to you My Liege." the young man smiled impishly.

"Liege? I'm a Liege?" Yuri blinked. Even more confused. "Where am I? What is this place?" he asked, "And who are you?"

The young man bowed, "I am your humble servant, Edur. And this is your home, the Castle of Everice. In the far north where winter is eternal."

Yuri didn't understand and began to sway but Edur's nimble yet strong hands steadied him again, "Let me help you back to your room. You've been ill and you're not quite ready to go exploring just yet. Though I understand why you'd want too. This place is full of wonders! Even after all the years I've served here even I don't know all it's secrets." Edur smiled reassuringly at Yuri.

Yuri smiled back weakly, "I didn't really want to explore right now. I guess I was just hungry so I left my room too soon. I didn't know I've been sick. I couldn't remember. And I..." he was afraid to ask but Yuri had to anyway, "...Who am I?" Yuri managed to ask without panicking.

Edur's eyes softened with a hint of pity, "You are our King. Or at least, you will be soon."

"King?" _Why does that seem so familiar? _Yuri asked, "Oook. So I'm a King. But what is my name?"

After a brief pause to open the door, which Yuri didn't realize they were at, Edur answered, "It's Yuri."

"Yuri..." Yuri repeated with a tender smile, "That's a nice name..." then he began to feel drowsy again and paused in the doorway to rub his eyes. "I'm so hungry, yet, I'm sleepy too. I don't want to fall asleep while I'm eating. That would be embarrassing."

With a chuckle Edur ushered Yuri in and sat him down on a chair near the window, "If you'd like, I can stay with you and make sure you don't fall asleep while eating. Or if you do, we can prepare more for you once you wake up. How does that sound Your Highness?"

Yuri frowned, "Don't call me that, it's too formal and I don't like it. Please, call me by my name." _There is someone who always did this to me too. Who was it again? _But then, as Yuri feared, his body and mind was overcome with a wave of sleep and Yuri's head drooped down limply to his side. Yuri began to protest over his heavy laidened eyes, "...darn it...I don't...want to sleep...an...y...mo-" but then he did, unwillingly, submit to sleep. Breathing softly.

Shaking his head Edur picked up the young King and placed him back amidst the furs. Pulling them back over Yuri's shoulders. It was then that the Snow Queen gracefully walked over next to Edur and asked, "How is he?" she asked, all the while watching the sleeping boy.

Edur shook his head, "Small remnants of memory remain in his heart. Your spell is working but...those feelings are still strong. It will be impossible to erase his memory completely..."

"That's because I didn't." she stated simply.

His eyes widened, "You didn't? Why?" Edur asked his Queen.

She considered Edur and then, with her eyes closed, the young Queen said, "There are many reasons why I didn't. One of them is because I honestly didn't want to take him away from his loved ones. However, I had no choice. And I couldn't offer him one either. I want to find a way to return him. If I can insure his protection from the Shadow King in that world, I want to bring Yuri back to them if I can. It isn't right that I stole him away. No matter the reason. Even if I do love him. It's not fair to him or to my Kingdom. Another reason is because, so long as he isn't fully human, Yuri can't become the Ice King anyway. Nor a Fay. So I have to stay with my original plan of waiting until Yuri lives out his life then dies. And then bringing his Soul here to our world. Then he can become our King." the Snow Queen knelt next to Yuri and stroked his face, causing him to involuntarily shiver. "I don't want to lie to him. But I also don't ever want to see him like that again. A hardhearted person who is empty like a shell. Which he would have remained if I couldn't keep his heart from completely freezing. Someday, I'll be able to extract the shard of the mirror without killing him. Unlike if he had been human. If I had realized sooner that Yuri wasn't fully human I could have stopped this." she stood up and faced Edur, "I also cannot allow him to change into his Demon King form. For that form is the side of his heart which has turned into the real hardhearted fiend. Demons...whether from that world or this are part of the Shadow Court. As long as that half of his heart remains frozen, Yuri is safe. What I wish to know...is why the other Courts are after him. They all knew I brought him here. So what are they after?"

Edur was shocked. His own Queen didn't know? That Yuri was in fact the Hallowed Soul? The only person who could resurrect their lost Lord's name and bring them all back to Avalon? He knew that she was a young Queen and one of those Fay that was once human. But this-this was not a good sign. Had the Shadow King done this? When the two of them met before she was made Queen? Edur had no idea. But all he cared about, we serving his Queen. Regardless of his personal feelings on the matter.

Edur bowed, "You know what is best my Queen. And I have always followed you, and so I shall do as you bid."

The Snow Queen smiled, "Thank you Edur. Yuri seems to have taken to you. So I will appoint you his guardian. Since Kai is...away." she actually found herself missing Kai very much. It never crossed her mind that she'd miss him so much.

"I would be honored. He's a good kid. I'm sure I will be able to make him happy." Edur smiled. This was going to be fun. It would be nice to have a playmate again. And this one was eventually going to be his King. So he may as well get used to having him around.

* * *

Later that night Murata returned after doing some research and came to tell them his theory. Which even to him sounded crazy. "After putting two and two together I came up with an explanation as to what happened to Shibuya-"

"ARGH! What the heck is going on here? First it was those gifts, then his strange behavior, then he gets kidnapped! Then we can't go back home? What the heck!" Wolfram was beside himself with rage about the whole thing and couldn't reign himself in. Not after everything he had confessed to Yuri only to have him be kidnapped by some strange white haired woman!

"Calm down Wolfram and let him explain." Gwendel warned, forcing the raging blonde to sit down.

"Thank you. Now. You told me that his behavior started after getting something in his eye right?" they nodded, and Murata continued, "What if it wasn't ice? But a fragment of a mirror? So what if-Shibuya had been not only been marked, but has fallen victim to the Snow Queen's mirror. Further-"

"You're saying that Yu-chan's been kidnapped by the Snow Queen? But that's-Its only a fairytale!" Shoma reasoned.

Then out of nowhere Miko grew angry, not at the Murata, but at this whole situation. "So my son has been kidnapped by fairies?"

"Fairies? What are-" Gunter began when Murata held up his hand to stop him and explain.

"Actually, it was the Fay. Known also as the Fair Folk. Commonly known as Fairies to humans. They used to live in this world you know, the Fay. Many of them still do, but both human's and us Demon Tribesman have forgotten how to see them. Save for children. Who haven't forgotten how to believe in things unseen. Or those blessed with the Sight. We were lucky that Gretta witnessed Shibuya's kidnapping-" he nodded at Gretta, "-otherwise. We all would have been deceived by the Snow Queen's spell and would have thought he died in the snow."

"And who or what is the Snow Queen?" Conrad asked but then he remembered the movie from the other day, "Wait, we watched a film about her just a day ago. So, she's real?" he asked.

Murata nodded, "It would make the most sense to me. That being said, she's not human. She rules over all winter and it was her mirror that caused Shibuya to start acting that way. So I think, if I remember this correctly from many years back, that he's been marked and chosen to become the Ice King."

"Ice King? Is that why he's been acting so distant and cold hearted?" Gunter asked.

"Yes and no. The emotions in his heart have frozen because of a different reason. Only one thing makes sense. The story written by the writer Hans Christian Andersen called the Snow Queen. It tells some of the basic truths about what is going on. For you see, in rare cases, one world begets another. Even rarer when it begets several. Such as our own world and that one, both of which are connected to this world, Earth. From what the Great One said, the Great Demon Kingdom doesn't have a connection to this world that he's been taken too. But Earth does. All we have to do is find it. There is one more thing. Shibuya I think had already been marked to become a part of their world someday. Though why that is I am unsure. But then he was marked again because the Snow Queen deemed him worthy to become her King. Unaware that it is impossible. Because he's a half Demon. What I think happened was that her mirror, which is the embodiment of winter shattered and a fragment of it entered the eye of Shibuya and slowly but surely has frozen his heart. The gifts came from her too. Shibuya had been stalked by the Snow Queen. But when her mirror fragment drove its way into his heart, she took him away to salvage his heart."

"Frozen his heart? Truly?" Shori thought that made a little sense, "But if he can't become the Ice King, why did she take him?"

Murata frowned, "Like I said, it was to salvage his heart before it became fully frozen. But that is why he's in more danger from himself...because a certain part of him already has frozen completely. And if he transforms into it..." Murata meet their gaze, "Shibuya may become trapped in his Demon King form forever. All we can hope for is that she won't let him get angry and change forms. Because then he will be lost to his own rage and destroy himself."

"No..." Wolfram whispered.

"That can't be!" Gunter yelped.

"We won't let that happen!" Shori proclaimed.

"But what can we do? Where do we start from here?" Gwendel reasoned. But then he noticed the stature of his younger brother, "Conrad?"

They all turned to him as Conrad clutched the pendulum and Julia's necklace in his hands. His shoulders were trembling. _I can't lose him. I can't lose Yuri too. This isn't like those times before. I'm so helpless here. I hate it. Julia...please watch over him. I swear, upon heaven and earth that I will save Yuri. Just give me some sign. Let me know a way in which I can save him. I'll do anything just to know that he'll be alright..._

In his minds eyes he saw Julia floating there in the darkness in front of him. She smiled her warm smile and comforted Conrad_, "Yuri will be alright. He has you to think of him. Please. Tell everyone to hold onto his memory. Reach out to him with all your heart. Then the pendulum will point the way to the portal leading to that world. Don't let him forget you. Keep him close to your hearts." _she floated down lower, "_You named him, didn't you Conrad? That is what may save him from all this. Names hold power for these Fay. If you learn Yuri's true name. Our soul's true name. Then you can break the spell and thaw his heart._"

Before he replied to that, Conrad had to ask now that he had the chance about his feelings, _"Julia...is it right? That I should love Yuri when I still think about you? I love him so much. However, I can't steal him from my brother nor quell these doubts he has about his own feelings. I want to save Yuri because he's my King. But also, because he is so very precious to me. You were also special to me Julia. But Yuri is-" _Conrad trailed off.

Julia smiled and hugged Conrad, _"It's alright that you loved me. We had a special bond in life. And we still do, even in death. I know that we both understood that it wasn't romantic love that we shared. More like a bond between family members. I too think that what you felt for me, foreshadowed the feelings you have now for Yuri. The fact that you named him means that you are the only one who can use the pendulum to find him. I will do what I can for Yuri. Help him try to remember. But this magic is strong. I won't be enough to save him this time. Only you can. Conrad."_

"Conrad! Snap out of it!" Wolfram shouted with a note of concern.

Conrad blinked, "I'm sorry..." then he looked resolved, "I think I know what to do. I just saw Julia. She told me that this-" he opened his hand and held up the pendulum, "-is what will lead us to Yuri."

"That thing? How?" Shori challenged.

Conrad stood up and closed his eyes, "Gwendel, do you remember Anissina's Love Detector?"

Gwendel flinched, as he usually did when Anissina was mentioned, "I do. Why?"

Conrad didn't answer but focused all his thoughts on Yuri. He held the pendulum from the end of it's chain so that it hung down loosely. As they watched it, the pendulum began to sway on it's own! Conrad wasn't moving it!

"But how? Conrad doesn't possess any powers." Gunter exclaimed.

"Think about Yuri, and this will point to him. That's what she said." Conrad smiled and nodded to each of them, "Try it."

So they all closed their eyes and thought of Yuri and only about Yuri. Suddenly the pendulum shot up and pointed strait northwest.

"Ok, I'm convinced but what does it mean?" Shoma asked.

Murata had an idea, "Let's use a map. It might point to the direct location!"

Finally. After all their doubts there was hope for finding Yuri. The identity of the one who gave this to them could wait. What mattered right now, was saving Yuri before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 13:The Meaning in Names

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Yeah! Chapter 13 is up! I finally decided the method and location of the portal into the Fay. What place could be more fitting then Ireland? Also, if you're wondering about the type of Fay you'll see I highly suggest you watch Earl and Fairy. I'm using that type of environment for the Fay's world, sort of. Where there are Fairy Doctors and such. Anyway to the summery. Murata explains more about the Fay from some research he did and the importance of names to both Fay and to normal people. Meanwhile, Yuri and Edur have a heart to heart conversation. And Edur admits that the Snow Queen is not as wise as she should have been. She has no idea that the real reason she was drawn to Yuri was the fact that he's the Hallowed Soul. _(Hallowed as in Holy if you didn't know that.) _The one who can bring the remaining pure blooded Fay home to Avalon and then in turn transform the Fay that were once human back to normal. Then finally the gang arranges with Bob, Earths Demon King, to get them on the next flight to Ireland to search for the portal. Taking Gretta along, who is the only one amongst them who can see the Fay and through their tricks. What will they discover in the lands where the Fay still roam this world? Will they find help? Or more enemies?

Chapter 13

They carefully laid out a map of the world and then tried out the pendulum again. Which they discovered reacted stronger when Conrad used it. So they had him use it. This time when Conrad used it the pendulum spun in a tight circle as he held it above the map. But as it drew closer to Ireland, it turned into tight oval spin. Drawn tighter in that direction. Until it tugged directly to a certain city. Amesbury.

Murata almost laughed, "Figures that it would be in Ireland. That's where most Fairy tales come from."

"What I want to know is why that necklace thing is honed onto Yuri. And why it only reacts as strongly when Conrad uses it. When he's-" Wolfram glared at his brother for a long moment but trailed off. Thinking about the matter at hand.

Again Murata began with his theories about it,"As to that I have an idea. I mentioned it to Lord Weller before Shibuya was taken and frankly, it may not have been coincidence. I said to him: _"__Names have power...they define us. Why do you think parents can sense when their child is endangered? It's because they named them. So, it's funny now that I think about it. In our Demon language *July* is *Yuri*. But in my language here, *Yuri* means *Lily*. And then *Lily* means *Purity* and *Encounter* or a *Journey*. Then when you go back to all those meanings...it all adds up to the same thing. It defined who he is. He's a pure hearted boy, born in July, who's on a journey to be a good King." _Lord Weller played a part in selecting *Yuri* as Shibuya's name. Even though it was Mama-Chan who decided to use it. Therefore, in this case, that's why it's more useful for him to use it rather then to us." then he also added, "I also did a small bit of research about the Fay while I was back home getting this map. Turns out that if you learn a Fay's true name you gain power over them. It's also a sign of trust if they willing give you their real name. For in either case they can't lie to you. They can choose not to answer but it's impossible to lie once they give you their name. And in some cases it says that when two Fay give each other their names that's how they marry. But that's with the true name of their soul. Creating Soul-mates. However, I suspect that we also have true names just like Fay do. Mostly because humans can be turned into Fay. I don't know how but..." Murata looked distressed, "...if that's what they plan to do to Shibuya it won't work."

"What do you mean?" Gwendel asked seriously.

"Before that, please, tell us again Your Eminence. What ARE Fay?" Gunter asked.

Murata took out a few printed off papers and read a few parts, _"The Fay. They're immortal beings who are basically natural spirits of the land, sky, air, everything that the world is made of. Known for kidnapping humans among other things. They're divided into two main groups. The Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court. Seelie are better known for helping humans but aren't all necessarily good. Unseelie are the opposite, they are always quick to kill or deceive, but again, not all of them are bad. It says in a few documents that Fay are weak to iron but in most cases there are unique ways to kill or defeat each one. In most regards they can't be killed by anything except magic, iron, using their true name against them, or getting the help of other Fay."_ Murata shifted through a few pages and then said, "Listen to this." he began to read off another page, _"The Fay are timeless beings. Born from the land in the days when the world and man was young. It is rumored that they were there in the beginning. The birth of man. All while within the Garden of Eden where the first humans were born. Adam and Eve. Some believe that Eden is in fact Avalon, the Fay's homeland. Although it may be true that the Fay were there, it was not where they come from. They come from another mirrored world. And Eden is not Avalon. Avalon, is a haven for the Fay who came to earth in the beginning and watched over the two humans disguised in the forms of beast under the orders of God. While Eden was a human Paradise untainted by the wickedness that would soon envelope the world in generations to come. When the two were cast out after gaining knowledge of good and evil from the forbidden fruit on the tree of life. In any event, that garden was lost to both human and the Fay who left its safety when they were cast out. Then lost to the rest of their kin after the great flood many generations later. Drowning most of the magical creatures and humans on the planet with magical waters sent by heaven. In order to purge the land of evil that man had spread like a plague due to man's pride. Thus a new age began. However, it is said that the Fay actually left the world entirely before the floods could envelope them all back to their own world since their task was done. Very few remained on earth save for the few who disguised as animals then hid on Noah's Ark. And a few others never returned to that world. Such as normal Fairies and Brownies who would not abandon their human friends."_

"That must mean there are still some Fay here. But how can we find them? You mentioned before that you need the Sight to see them. So is it the same with things relating to them? That we can't see them unless we have the Sight?" Gunter noted.

Murata smiled, "As to that, we already have someone who can see them." he nodded at Gretta. Then he walked over to give her a gentle pat on her shoulders, "Gretta could see them. Because she's human and because she believes in fairies. Most likely due to the fact that Shibuya told her about them. While we can't, because of the fact that Fay magic and ours are too similar in nature so it is almost like Esoteric skills. At least in regards to illusions and trickery."

"Now that we at least know where to start looking I suggest we call the Demon King of Earth, Bob, and prepare to head there immediately." Gwendel stated. "I'd hate to think of what will befall His Highness in such a world. If just that small mirror fragment could do all this to him..."

* * *

Slowly Yuri opened his eyes again and moaned. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Darn it...I fell asleep again."

"That you did." a voice chuckled.

Yuri jolted up. And he instantly regretted it. For Yuri's head began to spin. "Whoa, dizzy. What the heck is wrong with me? I don't get it..." Yuri glanced over and saw that it was Edur who spoke before. He had been watching over Yuri the whole time.

"Get what?" Edur asked.

"Am I...here to recover my memories? You told me that this is in the far north of somewhere but, how did I get here in the first place? What happened to me?" Yuri felt so lost. This place was beautiful, but it wasn't home. No matter the comforts Yuri felt there this place wasn't where he belonged. Of that, Yuri was certain. Even if he wasn't about anything else.

Edur smiled sadly, "You've been through a lot. So one day, perhaps, you may recall your memories. But that is not why you are here."

"Then why...?" Yuri felt like crying. He felt so lost. So then he thought, this is what it felt like to have amnesia. Unable to recall anything about yourself. Stuck without pleasant memories to visit in the middle of the night. Utterly lost and confused about everything. Questioning everything that you should already know but can't seem to reach. Hoping that some part of you still remembers the truth.

Seeing Yuri's distress Edur handed him a platter of food, "You should eat, you'll feel better once you do. After that, Her Highness can explain things to you. That is, if you are up to it."

"Her Highness?" Yuri blushed, slightly remembering meeting some beautiful young woman just before his world went dark and he awoke in this place. "Is she the one who brought me here?" Edur didn't answer at first and watched Yuri stare at the food. Then absentmindedly Yuri took a roll and took a bite. It was so warm and soft! Like eating a buttery cloud rather then bread. Yuri's eyes widened, "This is amazing! My compliments to the chef!" and then he smiled while eating the rest of contents on the plate. Eager to taste more things like that.

Edur smiled, "So that is what you're like when you smile huh? I can see now why she..." but then he thought better of it and said, "In answer to your question from before, yes. It was she who brought you here. It was for your protection," then he scowled, "From the Shadow King."

Yuri paused and looked at Edur, "Shadow King..." he felt a nostalgic ring to that. Not only because he had met that King in his dreams but also from long ago, someone else had called themselves the King of Chaos. When was that? Were they the same person? No. They weren't. But the names seemed similar. Yuri exclaimed to himself, _I remembered something! That's great! Well...I wish I could have remembered something more useful though..._

"The Shadow King is after you for who you are to our people. I'm not sure if even Her Majesty realizes it yet herself, or if she too has been deceived by that rotten King." Edur snarled.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "And who are your people? What am I to them?"

"Our only hope for returning to our real home." Edur took the now empty platter from Yuri and sat on the edge of the bed, "Her Highness either doesn't realize it or refuses to see it but you are the Hallowed Soul. The only being who can bring back the lost rulers of all our kind and lead us back to Avalon."

"Avalon?" Yuri inquired.

Edur nodded, "Correct. To Her Highness though at first you were chosen for another reason. Originally, she thought to make you our Ice King. But now...all she wishes is for you to be safe from those who would abandon Avalon forever and plunge us all into eternal darkness. Forced to live these cursed lives in the mortal world. Such as the twisted Shadow King who does not wish to return to the old ways. Where we can die and be reborn as new Fay. While we are trapped here the Shadow King rules over obliterated souls of the Fay who once were human. As we are now, we pure blooded Fay face extinction. Therefore, more and more of us were born from the spirits of humans we abducted to save ourselves. The Courts are out of balance and our kind are warped and twisted. Only you can save us. Even if she thinks it's you who needs saving."

Yuri blinked, "I..." he began when Yuri shivered suddenly. Not from cold but from dread, "I get the feeling that everyone is always placing their hopes on me. I don't mind really. I'll do what I can. But is it right to rely solely on me and not try to get there on your own?" Edur's eyes widened as Yuri continued, "I mean, having hope is important. It helps to keep you going, but people have to also do everything in their own power to meet their goals. We have to do everything we can ourselves to get there. It doesn't mean we have to do it alone. It just means we have to do everything in our power to grant our own wishes and desires. Don't just hope and do nothing. Act. Keep hoping. Don't sit idlely by while others do the work. I think it's more worth it in the end knowing that you did your best. Knowing that you did it with your own power. That's what I think." he smiled at Edur.

But Edur was speechless. No wonder this child was Hallowed. His heart was more pure then the freshest snow and warmer then the noonday sun. What manner of man could be so noble? How was it that Yuri thawed the unmeltable ice in this place with that smile alone?

This boy...he would indeed bring hope back to their kind. But first things first. Edur had to convince the Snow Queen of who and what he was. And that she must allow Yuri to travel the world. In order to fulfill his destiny for their kind. If there was to be any hope for both him, Edur and the Snow Queen then Yuri had to leave this place. To free his own heart from the magic that threatened to steal that loving nature away from him. And turn Yuri into something far worse then even the Shadow King dared to face.

* * *

"King Yuri has been kidnapped? How could this happen?" Bob asked over the phone.

Shoma shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I'd like to know too. Apparently this was all planned out by this Snow Queen person. Or so we believe. We need your help getting to Ireland right away." then Shoma explained everything that had happened so far and about the pendulum.

There was a brief pause then Bob stated, "I see. I'll arrange everything for you. So just sit tight and form a plan for what to do once you get there. If he has indeed been taken to another world, you'll need to be prepared for anything. The powers you have may or may not work. Or if it does, it's by their rules."

"I understand. But what I'm worried about is little Gretta," Shoma glanced down at her, "I'm sure my son wouldn't want to put her in danger. I'd rather not have her going into this other world. Look, I know we need her to find the entrance to that world but still..."

Bob reassured him, "I'm sure that you won't need her once you find it. She'll be kept out of harms way."

"But I want to help out too!" Gretta protested.

Conrad knelt down next to her, "You already are. If it wasn't for you, we may have never known that he was taken or by whom. But it will be dangerous in this other world. Unlike Earth we have no idea what this world is like. And Yuri would be devastated if something happened to his daughter because of him. You don't want that do you?"

Gretta bowed her head, "Well, no. But I want to save Yuri! I don't want him to stay with that lady...even though she looked so lonely..." Gretta clasped her little hands together, "She reminded me of myself. Her eyes were so sad. I don't think she's a bad person, but she had that look that you sometimes have."

"Huh?" Conrad blinked.

"When she looked at Yuri it was such a tender gaze. Like there was nothing more precious in the world then him. Just having him there made her eyes shine. I've seen you look at Yuri like that too. Like he is the most important thing in your life. You'd do anything for his sake. I love him too, he accepted me, forgave me, and loved me like I really am his daughter..." tears swelled in her large brown eyes, "I can't lose him. He's...my father. I've never been able to do much of anything for him. Please, at least let me do this. Even if I can't go into that world with you, let me do everything that I can. Please!"

Conrad hugged her, "Alright, you win." Even as Conrad said that both his and Wolfram's eyes met. A strange look crossed his green eyes that Conrad couldn't identify. Jealousy Disbelief? Acceptance? Whatever it was it would have to wait. All that truly mattered, was finding Yuri and bringing him home.

* * *

"She actually did it. Huh, I guess my plans will go off without a hitch," The Shadow King smirked, "He is indeed the Hallowed, but there's a part of him which falls under my rule. Regardless of his noble soul, he's still a Demon. A double black no less. Just what I need."

"My Liege, the troops are ready." a soldier reported.

"Very well, tell them to wait until my second in command gives the order to move out."

"Yes my King."

After the soldier left he snarled, "I will never allow our nameless god and goddess return from that plane. I like it here, I hold all the power. Even the Fay Queen fears me!" then the Shadow King chuckled, "My dear Snow Queen, I will make you mine again. As you should have been if not for that blasted Shiva. Just as you converted to a origin-less Fay they made you Snow Queen. Curse them! But I will have you back. Even if I have to destroy every other Court and break the laws of the Fay further." his eyes became distant, "I promised that we would be together forever. It took all my power last time, just to see you reborn as a human. Yet, so easily, you forget me. Even when we were bound by names. The lower level name can always change, but the true name is eternal...Aura."

The Shadow King stood up from his throne and looked at his lands. Even though he loved the night this land sickened him. It was rotting. And the very earth seemed to moan as if in great pain. Scorched land looked like raw scars on the surface and nothing lived there. Except for one flower that grew were blood was shed. Blood Blossom. If it managed to grow from a pure blooded Fay the bloom was white and could heal any wound. But since few were left, the blossoms bloomed black with red thorns. They were also called Death Scythe and could be made into a deadly poison.

If only there were no Courts. If only the land was undivided. If only...the Fay ruled all mankind. Then there would bee no need to hide in this plagued land. And his people wouldn't been scorned just for worshiping the darkness rather then the light of day.

It sickened him even more to think he ever trusted the Seelie Court when it offered friendship to his people. What a lie! They snuck in, killed his father and his beloved then left, laughing at their kill. With every fiber of his being The Shadow King swore he would make them all pay for their crime. Enveloping the world under the banner of eternal darkness. Uniting all Fay under one Court...his!


	15. Chapter 14:Redemption for Kai

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Finally, a finished chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait, I had some issues to deal with. But as promised here's Chapter 14. They arrive in Dublin and meet an older women named Rosa who claims to have been told of their coming by the Fay. She invites them to her home and offers her services. Which is reason enough to suspect her, but without any other leads Conrad and the others go along. Gretta believes though. Because as soon as they arrive she sees a ton of the Fay intermingled in the crowd. At the same time Yuri begins to question the Snow Queens intentions. If she meant to help him why was she never around? Then Edur almost lets it slip that the Snow Queen used to be a human she arrives and sends him to gather the remainder of the mirror shards. And finally, Yuri gets some answers. Or at least he hopes so. Yuri knows he shouldn't be there. This wasn't his home and there were people waiting for him. People who fill in the blanks about who he was. Lastly, back at Rosa's house a unexpected guest arrives to redeem himself for his part in Yuri's kidnapping. Kai himself.

Chapter 14

After a long fourteen hour flight they all finally arrived in Dublin Ireland. And their first impression of the place was that it was very, well, green. It was winter there but there was hardly any snow. Plus it almost reminded them of home. There was this magic that clung to the air like a perfume. Almost like a lingering wildness that the land hadn't lost to the modern day world. This land was sentient and wise, none of them could deny the power they felt quivering in recognition as they set foot on the ground.

Even in the busy airport, Gretta noticed some odd looking people mixed in the crowd. People with almond shaped eyes and pointed ears. Some noticed the group and quickly dispersed. While a few others nodded with smiles on their faces. Knowing full well what Conrad and the others were. Even if they themselves did not know that they were watching. Gretta pointed out one woman from the crowd, who seemed to have a green aura around her. "Who's that?" the others turned ans saw her too.

She was an old woman about in her late 60's wearing a pale green shirt covered with dark green vines and faded jeans. The old woman moved through the busy crowds as if she were made of wind and she faced little Gretta with a wary smile. Her face was wrinkled but here eyes were young and clear. And her hair was still a pale red with pepper streaks that made it look like a dying fire.

"I can sense that you believe, don't you child?" she said in a willowy voice.

"Who're you?" Gretta asked.

"Gretta don't talk to strangers! Let alone some random old woman!" Wolfram warned as he dashed over protectively to his daughter. Glaring at the woman.

The old woman smiled at him kindly but with a slight sneer in her eyes at his attitude, "You'd best be on your guard my boy. I can plainly see that you have Fairy Eyes. Not to mention that you're blonde. The Fay may kidnap you. They have a thing for blondes."

Conrad and the others exchanged looks, "You believe in the Fay?" he asked, just to be sure. Instead of asking directly what he was really thinking.

She nodded, "Of course I do. I have the Sight. Always did, ever since I was a small child. I'm one of the few Fairy Doctors left in Ireland. Real ones anyway. And I was also told about you lot by the Fay that I'm friendly with. So I waited here for you. I knew you wouldn't be hard to spot. I thought that you may need my help. Besides. I didn't want to pass up a job opportunity."

"Please tell us. Have they told you why we're here?" Gunter asked.

The old woman turned away, "Perhaps. But. It's too loud in here. Come outside and I'd like to invite you lovely lads to stay with me at my cottage. I'm sure that Thissal will have dinner ready by then." then she glanced back at them with an inviting glint in her eyes, "I'm sure you'll have a harder time finding a real person blessed with the Sight. There are many who claim to have it, yet fool people with cheap tricks. If you'd like to take me up on my offer I'll be waiting at the western exit."

"How do we know YOU aren't tricking us?" Wolfram challenged.

She turned to face him full on and asked, "What is your full name my boy?"

Without thinking he told her proudly, "Wolfram Von Belifeld."

"Wolfram..." the woman chuckled, "It suits you. And it tells me many things. As is the wolf you are both proud and strong. Defending your own while quick to anger at those who threaten your pack. Then as the ram you are willful, brutally honest and stubborn. Not to mention thick headed sometimes. Still, you are full of love. You've made an oath to the spirit of flame who resides in your world. And you are the third born, while you have two older brothers who are born of different fathers. You can stop me at any time you know-" she smirked- "By giving me your whole name you've opened your heart to me. From there I could figure out your true name for you if you'd like. It would awaken new power within and give you insight. Which you seem to lack."

"You got all that just by hearing his name?" Murata asked, "That's pretty impressive."

She smiled, "I did. Thank you child for the compliment. But then again, you, like me, are hardly a child. You appear to have an old soul despite your physical age. While I'm just an old widower who refuses to die just yet by eating my own herbs. My name is Rosa by the way. Pleasure to meet you. Sorry about my slight outburst Wolfram, I just cannot stand for rude behavior without retribution."

"Miss Rosa Can you truly help us? We need to-" Gwendel began when she rose her hand to stop him.

"I can. Please follow me. I would like to get out of this place. Then my friends can speak with us." Rosa grinned and winked at Gretta who smiled back. How lucky that they had found someone to help them so soon after arriving. But then again...was it luck? Or were they being watched?

* * *

After a quick call to let Bob and the others know that they had arrived safely they followed Rosa outside. She stretched her arms and sighed, "Ah! The great outdoors! Most people have forgotten how to appreciate it with all the advancements in the world. You used to have to ride carriage and board ships to get to other countries. Not ride in those loud metal buzzards. In any case, I'm sure you'll all fit in the back of my truck if you don't mind."

"Sure, we don't mind. But could Gretta sit in the car with you? I'd rather that she doesn't catch a cold." Conrad noted.

Rosa nodded, "But of course."

Her truck was rusty and red, the kind you'd see in those movies about living in the middle of nowhere, with wooden guards on the sides to keep the sheep from falling out. Rosa laid a tarp on top and gave them some blankets to keep warm, "The wind chill gets pretty bad but my home isn't too far from here. I'll have Thissal serve some nice hot cider."

"Thank you very much for offering to help us. We weren't sure where to start looking." Murata said.

Gwendel added to that, "You said that your *friends* told you about us. So you know who we are?"

Rosa closed the back of the truck after they all settled inside and nodded, "The Fay know of your kind from the other world. As it like their own world are mirrors to this one. For there are more worlds then just Earth, their world and whatever world you all came from. There's more to the world itself then just what we can and can't see. Like air. We know it exists, we breath it, but yet we cannot see it. Such is nature. In any case, to answer that question, they told me that you are all Demon Tribe. That's what you call yourselves at least. Except the little girl is human and that one is half," she nodded to Conrad, "But you and the Fay may have more in common then you think." And before he could comment on that she jumped in the drivers seat and they were under way.

* * *

Edur had told Yuri that the Snow Queen would explain everything but she had been extremely busy as of late. It appeared that the other Courts were after Yuri as well. All of them claiming just like Edur had that he was the Hallowed Soul. So there were more and more attempts to capture Yuri. Therefore Edur had his work cut out for him.

"I'm sorry that your stay couldn't be more pleasant. I never dreamed that the news would spread so quickly. I guess it's up to me to explain more fully why you're here in the first place..." Edur sighed. It was such a pain the last time just to explain what he had. Now Edur had to retell the entire story. If only Kai were still around. He was so much better at this then Edur was.

"Why am I so valuable to them? The Fay I mean." Yuri was showing Edur how to play baseball. He remembered it a few days ago.

Time seemed to blur together. Each day seemed to flow heedlessly into the next without any sign of change. It didn't help that everything was so well lit and bright there. There was no way to tell how much time has passed without the usual signs. No shadows formed on the white walls save for the subtle blue hues that where the only signs of change.

Still, the castle seem unnatural silent even will all the activity. Like the Fay were used to hiding in plain sight. Whenever Edur was away Yuri found himself getting lost in the vast castle. Either that or maybe the castle itself was keeping him there. Personally Yuri thought this whole thing was stupid. How was Yuri supposed to remember anything if he wasn't anywhere near the things that were actually familiar to him? Who was this so called Shadow King anyway? There were so many questions left unanswered to Yuri during his time there. They were keeping secrets from him.

He knew.

Yuri knew in his heart of hearts that this wasn't the place for him. There was someone out there waiting for him to come home. But every time he reached within himself that cold, numbing darkness poured into him and took over. Yuri became cold and distant and didn't even remember becoming like that. Then he would wake up safe in bed, more puzzled then before. This had to stop. For his protection or not Yuri knew he had to get out somehow. To go home to that one person who could save him. The one that was always there. Who was it though? Who was it that had always been there?

Edur brought him back to reality when he said, "She'll be returning tonight for the beginning of spring. Then Her Highness will be able to help you properly. While I'll be sent away on a special mission again. Can you survive without me?" he grinned impishly.

Yuri blushed, "Why is she doing all this again? For me."

"You hold a special place in her heart. After so long, you were the first to make her smile an honest smile. Like you, she was uprooted from her life. Unable to return to her loved ones, for they had already died by the time she remembered the truth. She hopes to return you. So that you may not suffer the same fate and outlive the people who are precious to you." Edur paused and gripped the baseball tightly in his grip, "I told you before, more and more pure bloods are dying out. Like many of them, they used to be-"

"That's enough Edur." came a bell-like voice from behind them.

Edur turned and bowed at her feet, "Of course my Lady. By your leave," he smiled at Yuri and then walked past the Snow Queen.

Yuri stared, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. "You're the Snow Queen aren't you?"

She smiled tenderly, "Yes." then she glided over to him, took his arm and wove their fingers together, "Will you walk with me? There is much to discuss."

"O-ok." Yuri blushed more deeply. Despite how cold she should be, Yuri didn't feel the cold from her just like with the castle.

The Snow Queen seemed so happy that he was there. Even though behind her eyes there was a lingering sadness. She knew what the next step was. And it would be painful. To remove that mirror fragment first she needed every last piece of the mirror that fell into that world. Then the ceremony to complete the mirror and thaw the frozen half of his heart could begin. Only, she feared the Shadow King was making his own move to prevent that. Which was why she was glad winter was over. At least in this world. War was about to break out over the ownership of Yuri. The soul that could change everything...

* * *

"So how exactly do you think you can help us?" Gunter asked kindly, "Thank you." he added to Thissal as she passed him a glass.

Thissal was handing out cider. She appeared to be a girl around Gretta's age, but her ears were pointed and slightly flopped like dog ears. At that she smiled and skipped over to Wolfram but then stopped short and looked him in the eyes, "You are still a nonbeliever. Even after she told you the secret of your name. Are you a man who needs more proof?" she challenged.

Wolfram huffed, "I don't care about any of that! All I want to do is save Yuri! Not sit here drinking cider! What's in this anyway? It tastes strange, you poisoned it didn't you?"

Thissal shook her head in disappointment, "I would never! If I didn't like you, poisoning you would be the least of your worries. I'm a Hobgoblin. I know how to hex people like you. Don't think I wouldn't do it, but I promised Mrs. Rosa that I wouldn't. I've been serving her family for years. I just turned 35 last week." she smirked proudly, "And I don't need some Other-worlder tarnishing my good name with accusations." then she raised her nose to him and stomped off. Cursing under her breath.

Rosa sighed, "Did you really have to go there Wolfram? She's sensitive."

"But he's right, this cider does taste a little strange," Murata noted.

"I added clover. It'll help you start to see the Fay. Though what you really need is to find a Fay that can give you the gift of Sight. Otherwise, I have a few trinkets that can help you see them."

Rosa then pulled out a box with assorted items. Laminated four leaf clovers, branches of oak, ash and hawthorn trees, amethyst and quartz necklaces, and a bunch of holey stones with naturally made holes in the centers.

Then she explained, "Most of you have magic already and that should have been enough to allow you to see them. But it appears to me that your magic relies on the elemental's in your world. And obviously they don't exist nor obey you here. So I doubt they will in that world either." Rosa glanced at Conrad then down at his neck where the pendulum hung, "Oh my, you've been given a Fay's pendulum. That's what led you here isn't it? It drank the blood of the person you're here looking for and it is locked onto him. You came here because someone dear was taken by the Fay. Isn't that right?"

Conrad nodded, "Yes that's right. But we don't know where to go from here." he looked away and clenched his fists. "Yuri..."

Rosa took his strong hands in hers and rubbed them softly, "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to stop them."

"But I-" Conrad protested.

"Feeling guilty over it won't do Shibuya any good Lord Weller. We're all just as angry at ourselves and worried about him as you are. What we need to do is focus on is what we can do to bring him home." Murata reasoned.

Just then, before Conrad could reply, the doorbell rang. Rosa let go of his hands and left to go answer it. They could hear her voice from down the hall as she said, "Oh good you're here. You need to keep your promise and bring them to their friend. I don't like this. The Fay here in Ireland are restless. They know."

Then they heard a familiar voice, "I understand. It's my fault after all. Both of us fulfilled that prophecy and now, it's that boy who will suffer for it."

"It can't be. I know that voice." Gwendel said with wide eyes.

They followed him to the hallway and gasped. "Alex Harth?"

Wolfram charged at him and punched Kai in the gut. Only to find it ineffective and his knuckles were bleeding. "What the heck are you made of?" Wolfram snarled, "Where's Yuri? Where did you take him you-" Wolfram cursed and held his bleeding hand.

Kai just stood there, "I am not the one to blame for this. True. I played a part. But I know the truth now. Please. Allow me to make things right again." he placed a hand over his heart, "I know what he's going through. At least the bulk of it. But this is bigger then you know. Higher powers are at work here. Please!" sucking up all his pride Kai bowed before them, "I have to make sure that boy doesn't suffer the same fate as I. Stolen away from all those he holds dear. To outlive them all, or watch them die..."

"You can't be. Are you...Kai?" Murata asked.

The instant his name was spoken the glamor dropped and they saw his true form. Blue hair made of ice, pale skin, and blue frost-like veins all over his body. Kai raised his head, "Yes. I am the first victim of the breaking of the Snow Queen's mirror. Kai." he stood up, "And I made a promise to the previous Snow Queen that when this happened again, I would save him from the same fate. But I didn't remember the truth until recently. So I didn't make it in time. But I can help you now. I am the one who gave the pendulum to you. Because I was afraid until now to help you directly. Now is the time to act. To save him from a fate worse then death..." Kai quoted the prophecy from Yuri's dream, "_Tragedy begins with the breaking of the mirror. On the northern winds shall the fragments be swept across the lands. Those shards which will cut into the hearts of man. Driving in deeper then old wounds. The mirror has broken, thus his heart be made frozen. The heart of the kind shall turn hard and be as stone. To all but her. And she will take him away, in a carriage of white, and make him her King. Forever then shall he be hers. To forget and be forgotten by those from his past. That is the price, to be loved by the snow which dances." _Despite of that, Kai told them earnestly, "The Snow Queen is not evil! She is merely trying to protect him from a bigger threat. She loves him! If you want to place blame, blame the Shadow King."

"Shadow King?" Gunter gasped.

Kai nodded, "He's after Yuri not because of the fact that he wants the Snow Queen for himself, but because he's after his power as a Demon. There's so much you don't know about your own race...especially why Double Blacks are feared and coveted. I can teach you. I can lead you to and open the portal. I beg you to trust me! If not for my own sake, then for Yuri's. Or you may lose him forever."


	16. Chapter 15:Prophecy fulfilled

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Alright. Here's Chapter 15 folks! Again, sorry for the wait. I had this ready last week but I had to clean out the gunk in my computer that my old anti-virus didn't detect. So Kai gets started with his explanation of the situation. _(Which I hope makes sense to you guys. I may have to go back and re-read the previous chapters to get a few facts strait_.) Kai tells Conrad and the others his story and about the Snow Queen's mirror and a small bit about Rosa's past. As well as what he believes the Shadow King is plotting and what role Yuri has to play in not only that plot, but to the entire race of Fay. Meanwhile Yuri and the Snow Queen have a heart to heart chat. She explains why she did what she did and confesses her love to Yuri. But when Yuri says he can only be friends with her and wants to return to his own world the Snow Queen erases Yuri's memories completely! Bent on reshaping his heart to make him love only her. The Snow Queen refuses to lose anything precious to her again. Something snapped inside of her heart and she shows a more selfish side. In truth, even if she never realized it until he left, the Snow Queen was in love with Kai. Which will play a huge role in the chapters to come.

**Note:**I hope you all had a very happy Thanksgiving! And again, thanks for all the support and sorry for the late update. I'll try to post a few new Chapters before the holidays, as Christmas draws nearer. And for a brief period of time, on my profile _(which I still haven't worked on yet) _enabled my e-mail address to be shown. I have a few doodles of Yuri from both The Ice King and Descendant of Pandora. If you'd like to see them please feel free to e-mail me I'll send them to you._(partly as an apology for being so late in updating.)_In a little while though, I'm going to disable the e-mail again. So act soon if you want to see the pictures. Again, these are just doodles and not my best work, or mostly they aren't in full color. I may even treat the first three who e-mail me with a request for a drawing of their favorite character. Non-profit of course! Don't sue me Fan-fiction! At any rate please enjoy this next Chapter! _(P.S. there's a part near the end about the Second Sight, it's not really the Sight you may be thinking of. It's the power to see into the past and see through all illusions. Which that power will only awaken after the Snow Queen does something to Yuri while trying to make him a Fay like her. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully this will begin to bring us towards the final chapters. Confronting both the Snow Queen and the Shadow King. A battle which decide not only Yuri's fate...but the fate of all the Fay! Enjoy!)_

Chapter 15

"Kai...you can't mean, THE Kai do you?" Murata asked.

Kai nodded, "Yes and no. If you are referring to the story by Hans Christian Anderson, it only has a glimpse of the truth in it. For you see, stories are sometimes things that have crossed over into the dreams and minds of others. Memories strewn across space and time. Mostly from those who have passed on who want their story told. In warning to other worlds connected to it so as not to be repeated. Or to share what wisdom they have to offer."

"So you were working with the Snow Queen this whole time." Gunter stated simply.

Kai nodded, "I was. But at the time I didn't truly remember my time as a human. My best friend...Gerda...she died saving from the same or at least similar fate that awaits King Yuri." he sat down on a chair and met the eyes of everyone there, lastly upon Gretta, "I didn't make it in time before he was taken. It was soon after he was taken that I found your little one in the snow. There was no way a child could withstand the Snow Queens full power. You have guessed one of my names, therefore, I cannot lie to you. As Rosa well knows. I was also the one who told her of your coming. It won't be easy rescuing him, especially knowing that he was the one the Fay have been waiting for for thousands of years..."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Tell us your story first. Who are you really?" Gwendel asked.

Kai considered him, "Do we really have time for this? The longer we delay, the more chances the Shadow King has for getting his hands on King Yuri. You need to decide that before I tell you my story."

"He has a point you know," Thissal nodded, "From what I know of the new Shadow King he is not the type to let others do his dirty work. I'm sure he's already made his move to ensure that that boy can't fulfill his role to our kind. Blegh, so many Nrobnu..." she shuttered in disgust, then added, "No offense to you my boy, like most of you, you didn't choose this did you?"

Kai chuckled, "It was only out of madness that I chose this. The madness that comes from loss often causes people not to think before they act. Still, if I can save that boy from this, it'll be worth it." he smiled.

"What's Nrobnu?" Gretta asked innocently, "Is that the type of fairy you are?"

Kai shook his head, "No. It means half born, incomplete one, severed soul, many other things too. Basically...Nrobnu are Fay like myself were once human like you. The souls of mortals turned into Fay either willingly or unwillingly." he then turned to face Conrad and the others, who were hanging on his every word, "The Fay are immortal. But their immortality has a price. Like all things we have our weaknesses and strengths. Such as some of those which Rosa has already explained. Magic is effective against most of our kind. Iron is toxic to us. And in most cases only other Fay can kill other Fay. Those are the most basic weaknesses. But each type has a certain way in which it is defeated. Moving on though, to know about the other reason your friend was taken you need to know more about what is going on in our world." He noticed that Wolfram was fussing about his injured hand that Rosa was trying to treat and that caused Kai to pause, "I'm sorry for that by the way. Are you alright?"

At that Wolfram glared at him with furious tears in his eyes, "I'm fine. And I don't need a THING like you worrying about me."

"Wolfram! Don't you dare disrespect him. This child has been through more then you know!" Rosa smacked him backhand, "It took a lot of guts for him for to come here to you. He's risking his very existence to help you get your friend back! Fay don't just die when they're killed! And you'll be facing the Shadow Court, the second highest Court of the Fay. Which he, by his incomplete birth, is cursed to serve. If he gets killed...his soul will be destroyed!" They gasped.

"Destroyed? Why?" Gunter asked with honest concern.

Kai stood up and placed a hand on Rosa's shoulder, "Rosa...It's ok. I know that you've lost friends before. You don't have to say it. I will."

Rosa nodded mutely and finished wrapping Wolfram's hand up, a little too tightly. She added, "Sorry I smacked you. Just hold your tongue next time." then she sat over in her rocking chair near the fire. Staring into the flames with a lonely expression.

After that Kai looked directly into Wolfram's eyes, "I know that you are scared for your King. I'm scared too. If I had known the truth sooner, I would have tried to stop her from going through with this. But you have to understand that Rosa is right. Even if the Snow Queen does not wish me harm, the Shadow King does. You see, Pure Blooded Fay when they die, they are reborn as a new type of Fay and everything from before is erased completely. Such is the price of their immortality. But my kind or the Fay who bear the souls of man, our price is much more serious. We never change. We go on forever in a frozen state. But. If I were to die as a Fay, my soul would be severed from all existence. Every memory anyone had of me as both a human and a Fay would be erased forever. Lost forever to the darkness of the abyss. Where slowly it would eat away at me until it's like I never was. But even then..." he glanced at Rosa, "...those with strong enough feelings for those who were lost still remember that they've lost someone. Even if they don't know who or why. Rosa lost her husband to the Fay years ago. He became one of them, but he came back to see his wife after escaping the Fay who took him. Then they killed him. Right in front of her. Unaware that she was blessed with the Sight and saw the whole thing."

"Oh my..." Gunter sighed to Rosa, "I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"That's awful." Gwendel stated.

"Poor Mrs. Rosa..." Murata looked at the old woman with more respect and then said, "The Fay took your husband. Yet you still allow Thissal to live with you. Don't you hate the Fay for what they did?" he asked.

Rosa didn't turn to face them when she told them, "Hating them wouldn't do any good. To me or his memory. Thissal has always been in my family. Always reborn as a Hobgoblin. I never understood why in every single lifetime, she came to serve my family. To those who are fairy friends, loyalty never goes unrewarded." then she added, "Or unpunished. My husband knew what he was getting himself into when he married me. He respected what they were and what I did. Always knew there would be risks. Because when you deal with the good, there's always the bad. Have to accept them both. Or the world will seem far too restricted. I can't remember his name or his face anymore, all the photos were erased. It was only because of the blessings from my gift that allowed me to even recall that I was ever married. As far as the world is concerned, my husband was never born."

Gretta walked over to her and sat in her lap, tears forming in her little brown eyes, "Will Yuri disappear too? If he becomes a Fay and dies, will we forget him? I don't want to forget Yuri. Not ever!" she began to sob.

So Rosa took Gretta into her arms and said to the group, "I'll take her to bed now if that's alright. You all have much to discuss with Kai. And I don't think I want to hear about this anymore. I'll stay upstairs until the little one falls asleep. Then we can make plans for tomorrow."

They nodded and watched the two go, with Thissal at her heels.

Conrad was the first to break the silence, "I think as you said, to understand what's going on, we need to know what happened in the past. Kai. Tell us everything. Please. We have to save His-I mean Yuri."

Kai nodded, "Very well. I'll tell you my story. Then tomorrow, we're off to the Ring. The only portal left that humans can pass on their own into our world...Faybel."

* * *

The Snow Queen explained about the mirror and the reason why Yuri blacked out every time that he tried to remember his past. She sat on her throne with Yuri sitting at her feet with a thick fur coat around his shoulders, listening quietly to her explanation, "I'm sorry that I forced you to forget. But there was nothing else I could do. You aren't human like the last victim was, at least not fully. You're half Demon. And it is that side that was effected most of all by the mirror fragment inside of your heart. Yuri, you are a unique being. Even to us it seems. The others are calling you the Hallowed Soul. Yet I am the only one who does not believe them. After all, your heart and soul are indeed pure and noble, but a Demon, no matter what kind, cannot be considered Hallowed."

Yuri could not reply to that. He was half Demon? Didn't those have wings and a tail with horns coming out of their foreheads? Certainly he didn't have any of these so there was no way he could be a Demon. Yet...it sounded so right. But like all the other times, the answer slipped away. This time Yuri didn't force it any further. It would be embarrassing to pass out again in front of her. Still, there was so much Yuri didn't understand.

"Your Highness? So from what you told me that mirror, the embodiment of winter and your only bridge to the outside world, broke and now a piece of it is inside me. It froze only the Demon side of my heart right? So then why did you have to make me forget my...my..." Yuri clenched his head, yelling to himself, _I have to remember who they are! I need to know who I am. They're waiting for me! I have to-I have to..._

The Snow Queen took his hands away from his head and a coolness ran through him. Draining him of the brief rush of power that escaped the frozen section of his heart. Calming him down like she would a raging blizzard, turning the storm into softly falling drifts of soft white snow.

She shook her head and looked Yuri in the eyes with sadness. "I had to. Your powers are triggered by strong emotions. So I had to make you forget them so that you could sustain your emotions without triggering your other form. Otherwise, you would have been just like the last person who fell victim to the last time the mirror broke. He was heartless and cruel to his friends and family when the shard drove its way to his heart. And to the last Snow Queen he was blindly devoted because she was the ruler of the mirror and all of winter. I don't want that. Even if this method is more painful, I don't want to see you lose yourself to the power of the mirror too. Or to me for that matter. That's why I did it this way. Your memories are more suppressed then actually erased. You have already recalled a few harmless things about yourself haven't you? I saw you teaching Edur baseball a few days ago. He seems to have enjoyed it." she smiled and released his hands somewhat reluctantly.

Yuri blushed and asked again, "If you don't think I'm this Hallowed Soul then why? Why do all this for me?"

It surprised Yuri when the Snow Queen blushed. Making her look like such a child. Or like a young girl confessing to her first crush. "I...love you. That's why..." she pulled Yuri into a hug and whispered in his ear, "...I love you so much Yuri. I have since the day I happened to witness you inside of the mirror. I wanted you to myself. But I could never take you away from those people who cared so much about you...Not when they make you smile like that." Yuri felt cold tears fall from her eyes into his fur coat, freezing as they fell, "Doing that very thing now makes me hurt inside. I've never felt so ashamed. I want to return you to them, I really do but..." she looked back up and met his gaze, "Having you here makes me so warm. I haven't felt warm in many many years. I don't want to be alone here anymore. I want a King by my side. I'm so selfish. I don't want anyone else but you by my side..."

Yuri smiled tenderly and said, "Love is blind sometimes. People always do crazy things when it comes to that one special person. So. I'm not mad at you for what you did. You were just trying to protect me. But you're right. I need to go back to them, back to my friends. To those special people in my life that I can't remember right now. Because they love me just as much too. I'm sure they're looking for me right now, and I'm sure they're very worried about me. Your Highness, while I can't be your King..." he pulled her out of their embrace and took her hands in his, smiling that same smile she fell so madly in love with and Yuri said, "...I can be your friend. You've been protecting me and I am very grateful for that. But love also means letting things go. And I have to go back to them. So please. Tell me what I have to do to get this mirror piece out of my heart. So that I can go home."

She considered him for a long moment. Conflicted. How brave Yuri was. How kind. How sincere. And so very noble. Just as a King should be. The Snow Queen admired his resolve and smiled in defeat, "It seems I have no choice..." she smiled with sadness, "...forgive me Yuri." Suddenly she pulled him into a kiss.

Yuri's body went rigid and he stared at her with wide eyes. His body became stiff like he was paralyzed or frozen. His blood ran cold again, it hurt, like daggers or needles in his blood, just like the first time, and darkness swept over him like a blanket of snow. Smothering him completely.

Everything was starting to fade away. Even the few memories he had regained. Something inside him stirred then. Something, that changed Yuri forever. Yuri's hair bled out the black color and turned stark white, and his eyes turned an icy blue. But he still wasn't a Fay yet. This was merely a manifestation of the mirrors powers that were buried inside of his heart.

After the pain stopped, his body went limp and it was only because the Snow Queen held him steady that he managed to stay up. He blinked slowly, "Where...am I?" Yuri asked, "Who are you? And...who...am I?"

She didn't answer. The Snow Queen had erased all of his memories completely then. She decided that she was tired of being alone. Fulfilling part of the prophecy herself:

_Tragedy__ begins with the breaking of the mirror._

_On the northern winds shall the fragments be swept across the lands._

_Those shards which will cut into the hearts of man. Driving in deeper then old wounds._

_The mirror has broken, thus his heart be made frozen._

_The heart of the kind shall turn hard and be as stone. To all but her._

_And she will take him away, in a carriage of white, and make him her King._

_Forever then shall he be hers. To forget and be forgotten by those from his past._

_That is the price, to be loved by the snow which dances. _

Even if it meant stealing him forever, she no longer cared. His family forgot they ever had another son, which Bob noted with alarm. With the exception of Shori. He knew something must have happened to Yuri and sent word to Conrad and the others warning them of this.

Something snapped inside of the Snow Queens own cold heart after Yuri told her they could just be friends. A deep set loneliness that she couldn't bear anymore finally took a firm grip upon her heart. And a darkness crept inside of her. The cold bitterness of a blizzard rather then the softly drifting snowflakes she had once made so lovingly.

Yuri belonged to her. Now and forever. There was no way that those other people could reach this place to rescue him. Not unless they learned of the old passages. Besides. Who cared about the mirror anymore? All she ever watched was Yuri living his life as the Demon King anyway. Now he was here with her. And she would never lose a loved one again. Yuri could never leave her...like Kai had.

* * *

It took about two hours for Kai to fully retell his story to them. About how he was the son of a shoemaker, childhood friends with Gerda, and the first victim of the mirror's breaking. But what really concerned them, was the state of the Fay in that world.

"Pure Blooded Fay are dying out. They can only be reborn so many times in the mortal realm before it's time to return to the homeland and recharge. Avalon. Their paradise..." Kai told them, "Which is why the Fay kidnap humans and convert them into their own kind. It's to keep their kind alive. We thrive off each others magic and the magic within the land around us. Only, it doesn't last forever. Avalon was closed to them after they lost the rulers of all Fay kind. The God and Goddess of the Fay you might say. Without them we cannot return to Avalon. Well, THEY can't. Once they return, those of us who were human can finally go back to being human. Although everyone we knew before are dead it's better then living these cursed lives. And that's where Yuri comes in-"

"You mean, they think that Shibuya is this Hallowed Soul?" Murata asked.

Kai nodded, "The Hallowed Soul is a pure hearted spirit who is not only blessed with the Second Sight, but who is the only person who can reopen the way to Avalon. By bringing back the lost rulers of Avalon. Whose very names were strewn from our history thousands of years ago. Remember, names for us hold great power. Therefore. Only King Yuri can find those names. The Unnamed are still alive. Because unlike the other Pure Blooded Fay who are reborn, those two are eternal and unchanging, they cannot be killed. By Mortal or by Fay. We need the Hallowed to revive them so that the Pure Blooded Fay can return to Avalon and the Nrobnu like myself can be human again. The Fay are tired of their same forms and magic is dying out in Faybel. Humans are losing the ability to see them and magic is dying, for mankind is starting to become more advanced in science, therefore no longer clinging to the old ways. As you've already guessed I'm sure-the Fay once lived here on Earth. Some still manage to withstand the modern world and even live amongst humans. Just like your own kind. If this goes on...all the Fay will change into Fiends and other twisted monsters. Ruled by the Shadow Court who are the only kind unaffected by the magic shortage. Their powers come from another source. What that is, I do not know."

"Kai, you said before that this Shadow King is a new King. I don't understand that. If the Fay are immortal then how can there be a new King? Wouldn't the previous one remain on the throne until the end of time?" Gwendel asked seriously, "And what could he want from Yuri?"

"There are many Courts of the Fay. Each one rules over a certain basic type. But the two highest Courts, Seelie and Unseelie, rule over half of each group. With the system we have now without the guidance of the Unnamed, instead of changing form yourself, you change the Court you belong to and the changes happen automatically. For example, the previous Snow Queen, the one who changed me into a Glacier, she married into the Autumn Court when she married the Gale King. We do not decide upon who becomes the next ruler, the Deep Magic does. However, if a ruler is killed by another Fay, then it is the Fay who killed them who takes their place. The Shadow King killed the previous King and took the throne. He was new then. A Countless Fay who was stolen from his human home and turned into a Fay. It took me years to discover that fact. Now, you lot are called the Demon Tribe correct?" Kai asked.

Conrad nodded. "That's right. But what does that have to-!" that's Conrad realized something. From the few things he learned about how humans on Earth viewed *Demons* they were always dark evil beings with horns and wings. In Faybel, the demon's there must have been like that. Since they once lived on Earth too. Which mean that Demons from their own world and Demons from this another world were different. But in regards to what his own kind were like, they were closely similar to the Fay. Long lived and closely attached to the powers of the world and it's spirits. Which bode the question...even as a different kind...where they a part of the Unseelie Court?

So Conrad asked, "You're saying that Demon Tribe and the Shadow Court are related?"

Kai shook his head, "Not quite. Only those you call Double Black are. They came from a special strand of people. I've learned many things about your kind just from watching along with Her Highness your world inside of the mirror. But I don't think knowing that will make a difference in this case. King Yuri's soul...is far older then you know. He was more people then just that woman. And please don't ask me how I know about her. Yuri has been the Hallowed for many lifetimes. But it wasn't until now that he was needed. However...he's still a Demon. Which means, even in another world, as another type, he falls under the sway of the Shadow King. Therefore if he can activate his Demon King mode then the Shadow King would have enough firepower to forcefully turn him into a full fledged Demon. Our kind of Demon. Meaning that his human half would be consumed and his heart turned cold and black. Yuri Shibuya...would become the next Shadow King automatically. Just because he is born from the Deep Magic and his powers are greater then the Shadow King's. Who would become a Courtless Fay again and could then take back the Fay he coveted even from his human life. The Snow Queen herself."


	17. Chapter 16:The White Stag

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Thank you all for waiting. I tried to make this extra long so that it was worth the wait and as a present to you all. This will be the last chapter I post before Christmas but I hope you all enjoy it as you have been so far. I'll likely post another either next week or the first week of 2011. Now to the summery. We learn a little more about what the Shadow King is plotting and why the Snow Queen did what she did. After telling Edur that she wanted to return Yuri someday the Snow Queen had instead done the very thing she said she never wanted. Erasing Yuri's memories and making his family start to forget him too. All except for Shori and Bob, the Demon King of earth, who have strong enough powers to hold onto their memories of Yuri. _(Hinting that maybe Shori will help out somehow too. Maybe by helping restart time in the Great Demon Kingdom with Ulrike and the Great One's help. Thus freeing the final mirror shard. Which will be needed to stop the Shadow King's plan.) _luckily, all hope isn't lost for Yuri. Thanks to Kai's help, his memories were also stored in the pendulum. So if Conrad brings that to him, he will be able to thaw Yuri's heart again and help Yuri remember who he really is. Then Yuri can save the Fay from extinction by fulfilling his duty as the Hallowed Soul. Which is why the Shadow King wanted the Snow Queen to freeze Yuri's heart in the first place. So that his soul's memories would be locked and the names of the true rulers of all Fay would remain lost forever and the Shadow King could rule over all the Fay and make the Snow Queen his as he had wanted from the start. So, to begin their travels they head to the forest and meet the White Stag, a messenger of both the Gods and the Fay that is as old as the Deep Magic itself. He tells them that the Fay Queen, ruler of the Seelie Court, wishes to aid however she can in rescuing the Hallowed Soul. And he presents them with gifts to help them with their quest while asking Kai if he was willing to go against his former Queen in exchange for their help. Kai says yes and then he, Conrad, Gunter, Murata and Wolfram begin their journey. Gwendel stays behind for back up and to watch over Gretta and to keep an eye on the situation in the Demon Kingdom. We're about half way finished with this story at this point. Therefore, please enjoy this chapter and I hope you look forward to their adventures in Faybel!

Chapter 16

"The Shadow King is in love with the Snow Queen?" Gunter gaped.

Kai nodded, "Yes. He had been watching her ever since he was changed and wanted her as his Night Queen. She too was human once just like him. And it was the Shadow King who turned her." he looked up at them with an odd expression and said, "She was Courtless at first. However, the moment she was turned, that's when a new Snow Queen was chosen. The Shadow King was enraged with the Deep Magic for stealing her away from his court and tried many things to make her choose to leave the Winter Court and become his Queen. All of which failed. Until now..."

"What does that mean?" Murata asked.

"He's slowly but steadily corrupting her with dark thoughts. You see, Her Majesty has been lonely for so long that her only comfort was watching people and families in the human world. One day however, she stumbled upon the existence of King Yuri and ever since then has watched his journey from the day you brought him back to his home world. Loneliness is another form of darkness. If she becomes unworthy of her throne within a Court ruled by the Fay Queen's Seelie Court then the Snow Queen would automatically be converted into Shadow Court. Meaning, the Shadow King not only wishes to stop the Fay from going back to Avalon by capturing Yuri, but use him to both lure and corrupt the Snow Queen." Kai finished and stood up, "We must rest while we can. I know that it may be hard to process, but bear with me and know that it is all the truth. You have guessed one of my names. So I cannot lie to you. Please rest up and meet me at the mouth of the forest. We'll use one of the lesser Rings to get to the Ring that will take us to Faybel. I swear to you that I will not let the warmth of King Yuri vanish. I've seen it for myself and know how it thawed the cold that has lingered in my Court for so long. Like the sun he shines so brightly, I can see why he's the Hallowed." Kai bowed again and left the room. Then he walked out the door.

Once outside Kai clenched his fists and looked to the sky, "Yuri...you're a real good kid. These people obviously care deeply for you. I can't tell them what I felt, but I know, she's done just as the Shadow King wanted. If you lose your noble heart to the power of the mirror then...you may very well become something terrible. But I swear that I'll help save you from that doom. I'm sure that...the other you shall do so as well."

* * *

Yuri felt so cold inside and out. It hurt. And he felt heavy like his limbs were made of stone. Every time Yuri reached out for answers, pain was all that came to his call. Who was he...? Why was he there...? Why did this cold hurt so much..?

It had been a week since the kiss and Yuri's body was changing more and more. Yuri started to turn almost numb. He didn't speak unless spoken to and aimlessly wandered the castle. Plus Yuri kept clawing at his neck, searching for something. Even Edur was at a loss of what to do to help him. What had the Snow Queen been thinking? Doing the very thing she said that she didn't want for Yuri? This had the Shadow King written all over it. But it didn't matter. Edur would do as his beloved queen wished, no matter what it was. Unlike Kai, he would never leave her side.

However, as more time passed Yuri finally wouldn't speak to anyone at all and remained either locked up in his room or at the feet of the Snow Queen. With her stroking his now white hair.

His thoughts became only of her, if only to escape the pain of trying to remember his past. It had driven him to the point of never leaving his room unless his Queen summoned him. And all that time Yuri spent drawing images that he didn't recall. He'd gotten pretty good at it. Still, it was like Yuri was another person. Cold, distant, a lone wolf.

One day, his Queen summoned Yuri and he kissed her knuckles, "What is it my Queen?" Yuri said in his emotionless voice.

The Snow Queen motioned for him to rise, "I need to get you out of this castle for awhile my Beloved. You are still ever so mortal and I cannot turn you as of yet until the mirror is complete. I realize that now. So I will take you to visit the other realms. The smaller Courts that I rule over. You cannot stay cooped up in your room while I am away."

"But I have no wish for anything but you. You are everything to me...since I have nothing." Yuri kissed her cheek and then knelt down, "I'll do anything for you...even die."

"Don't say that!" she yelled and hugged him tightly, "Never. Never say that again. You are never to leave my side. You are mine forever. Always..." she began to weep rather childishly.

At first, Yuri didn't react at all to her tears. Then he brushed them away, "As you wish." Yuri kissed her eyes and used his lips to stem the tears. "Forgive me..." suddenly though, Yuri shouted in pain and hugged himself. Breathing in rasps.

The Snow Queen became alarmed, "What's wrong?"

Yuri panted, "...so hot. This feeling...someone calling me...I know this-GRAH!" he clenched his head in agony, "...My name...is...Her name is...That...person...All those people...so...im...port...an..t to me..."

At that the Snow Queen scowled and pulled him into another kiss. Almost instantly, the new pain melted away and Yuri lay limp in the Queen's arms. "Edur! Come to my side!" she called.

Edur appeared by rising up from the icy floor like it was still water and bowed before her, then noted the unconscious King again, "He hasn't completely forgotten everything has he? That must mean his real memories have been stored somewhere. Otherwise this couldn't have happened correct My Lady?"

"Kai..." The Snow Queen half whispered half cursed.

"Excuse me?" Edur blinked.

"This must be his doing. How dare Kai try and steal away such a person from me? Edur! Find Kai and bring him back to me. I won't let him get away with this, even if he once served me so loyally." she snarled, stroking Yuri's feverish face with her gentle hands.

Edur bowed and turned to leave when a thought struck him so he turned back around to face his queen, "What if it's not Kai's doing? What if it's the Shadow King trying to turn you against Kai? Or divert you from the truth?"

"Truth?" the Snow Queen challenged, "That's why Kai left. He's betrayed me! Perhaps the Shadow King has blinded him to the truth that he should have stayed by my side! So bring him back and I will never let him leave me again." her eyes were cold and sharp.

So with a sigh Edur bowed again, "As you wish my Queen."

* * *

"_...rad...Conrad.."_

_In the middle of the night Conrad had a dream and heard Julia's voice. He was standing on the water with the moon so close that Conrad could almost touch the cold stone. On either side of him were towers of ice and a stairway to the moon itself. At the foot of those steps, sat Julia._

_"Julia I..." Conrad began as he walked over to where she sat. He had failed to protect them both and Conrad was ashamed of himself for it. _

_But as usual Julia was gentle and shook her head. "This isn't something you could have prepared for Conrad. None of you could have. So don't dwell on it. It won't help Yuri that way."_

_Conrad's eyes widened, "You know where he is?"_

_Julia nodded, "We're still tied to each other even in my death Conrad. I know that right now...he's in very much pain. I feel his pain as my own..." she shivered and hugged herself, "So cold..." and ice began forming at her feet._

_"Julia!" Conrad shouted and tried to break the ice with his bare fists. But it was as hard as stone and his hands started to bleed. _

_Alarmed Julia snatched his hands to stop him from hurting himself further. Only then did Conrad notice that her eyes were clear; Julia wasn't blind anymore. She used her magic to heal his hands and shook her head, "...you're the only on who has any real chance of saving Yuri. You have to find his true name before he succumbs to that power buried inside of him. The Snow Queen isn't the one you'll have to defeat though, it's the Shadow King. Yuri must fulfill his promise to the Four Great Spirits and help the Fay return back to their home. I know this tale. I heard it long ago. In a lifetime I can't recall...please hurry...hurry..."_

* * *

With a jolt Conrad suddenly awoke from his troubled sleep and reached for the pendulum from on the desk next to him; which he found that it was burning cherry red. Yet it felt only warm to the touch. Conrad held it in his large yet gentle hands and could swear that he felt Yuri's life force. Like it used to be, warm and radiating onto everything and everyone around Yuri's light.

Kai appeared at his window and sat on the windowsill, "Sorry, I meant to knock but-" he entered the room and closed the window, "I wanted to talk to you alone and personally. The others don't seem to trust me. Not that I blame them. I'm at fault too. May I?"

Conrad patted the spot next to him and said, "If what Rosa and you told us is true you're risking everything to help us. Why though?" he asked honestly.

Kai smiled weakly, "You're a good man. And you may understand where I'm coming from," he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "I've told you how I was friends with Gerda and she died to give me back my heart. Yet, when I lost her...I abandoned myself out of self pity. I was half mad with loss..."

Conrad put a hand on his shoulder, "I think I do understand you Kai. I too lost someone dear to me as well and almost did the same thing. In a manner of speaking. But then I was given a task. And by doing that task I met Yuri and found a new reason for living. I came to understand that I had to live and protect him, never sacrificing myself to save him from one threat and not be there the next time. I can't give up now...but I have to wonder..."

Kai raised his hand, "I may be trapped at this age but I'm still far older then you. I know things..." he pointed to the pendant, "...remember, we've been watching you since you summoned him back to your world. We know about the Law of Rebirth better then anyone. At least the real Fay do. I made that with the help of some of my allies in the other Courts. It's to ensure that Yuri's true self can be salvaged. As you noticed only you can really use it. And it's not for the only reason you think." Kai took Conrad's hand off his shoulder and held it in his own, "In the world we're about to travel to, humans hold more power there then anyone. Not just in the government, but also against our tricks. Their blood is both valued by the Fay and feared for it's properties. You have human blood within you and that will help you stay immune to the Fay's tricks and to the plants and such that only effect those with magic. The magic that the others possess is not compatible with ours in those ways. While in my world they'll have to make new covenants with our elemental's. To do that they'll have to come to the Shrine in each of the four Season Courts. We may not have time to deal with doing that. Listen, I know that you're the one worried the most about Yuri but I must tell you first so that the others will understand why I entrusted that to you. What's more is that Yuri's heart will need that pendant's power soon. It's already begun. The Shadow King is using the Snow Queens loneliness to ensure that Yuri can never lead the Fay back home by freezing his heart. I enchanted that pendulum with another power. By drinking Yuri's blood it also stored memories stored within it. You have to hold it to his chest and burn the shard of the mirror out of his heart. It may hurt him, but trust me, it's better then what fate has granted me."

Conrad smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me this Kai. I can tell that you're honest about this even without the power over your name. We will trust in your guidance to swiftly rescue Yuri no matter what. Thank you for everything."

Kai blushed with embarrassment which looked strange on his pale skin, "I-I just promised to not allow this to happen to the next victim. Besides, Yuri's a good kid. So anyway. You should rest up, we're going to use the lower Rings to get there faster and I'll get some friends of mine to give you an elixir that will help you with the language." then quick as lightning Kai was gone.

* * *

The next morning Kai stood waiting outside for them with Rosa beside him, "Are you prepared?" he asked.

"One of us will stay behind to look after Gretta and stay here in case something goes amiss. Which one of us should stay behind then?" Gunter asked.

After a while Gwendel stepped forward, "I will stay behind and look after things on this side. I will pray for your safe return and success in rescuing His Highness."

"Are you sure Gwendel?" Gunter asked again.

But Gwendel just nodded and said, "I am."

Kai nodded and handed him a hand mirror, explaining, "It's similar to how the Queen's mirror works except that we can talk to each other as well. These are actually quite common amongst the Fay. A Fairies Hand Mirror. We can keep you updated using ours and you can check in with us every now and then with yours."

Gwendel nodded again, "Thank you."

Gretta came running out of the house and unexpectedly hugged Kai, "Be careful everybody. And Mr. Kai, please save Yuri, he's very important to me and everyone."

Smiling Kai knelt down and stroked her soft brown curls, "I promise little one, we'll save him." after a few more pats on the head Kai turned to the others and said, "Shall we then?"

After saying their farewells and gathering their gear Wolfram, Murata, Gunter and Conrad followed Kai into the forest behind Rosa's house. While they traveled Kai explained a few things that they would need to know about Faybel and it's culture, "There are some villages that accept fay like Rosa does and live with them. But most Fay are forced to flee to their hidden places to escape the cruelty of humans. Much like it was for your own kind. So now a days, with so many human kidnappings Fay are hated and tortured if they capture one in order to find out where they live. People with the Sight are actually valued for their power now because legends have become reality to the mortal world."

"So how is the fay world connected? Is it all one big land within that country? Or is it a separate realm with it's own land, countries, cultures, and environment?" Gunter asked. Genuinely curious.

"Well, it's all one world but the Fay have their hidden places. It's like their own country within a country. I suppose it's almost like another plane of reality that's attached to the real world. To keep the ties to the magic from the land and in the other fay's strong." Kai replied.

"So the part we'll arrive in initially is occupied by just humans? Or are their places that the fay live as well? Or are they mostly in just their own realms?" Murata added.

"As I said before, most Fay are forced into hiding by those who rebuke the old ways. We won't find many villages were they are still excepted, so that being said, if they find out that I'm a fay, tell them that you have stolen my true name and that I am your slave. Otherwise they may kill me on sight." Kai stated seriously, "They know our weakness to iron. So they shoot us with iron bullets to weaken us then find out what kind of Fay we are and either kill us or try to find out where the other are. Of course this is all the Shadow King's fault. He's been taking more and more humans to build an army to take over all of the other Courts. Yet the blame falls on us all. So you may have to avoid saying that you're Demon Tribe. They'll think your from the Shadow Court." then when they reached a clearing he stopped, "We're here."

Wolfram looked around but saw nothing. What was he playing at? "I don't see anything but a bunch of bugs."

Conrad however did see what Kai was talking about. There was a semi-large circle of glowing mushrooms in the center of the field, where small winged people were twirling and dancing. To the others they just looked like fireflies. Was this what Kai meant? About his human blood? And that their Demon Tribe powers weren't compatible with Fay magic anymore?

Kai bowed and knelt down as a white stag appeared at the mouth of the woods in front of them, he turned his head slightly at the others and whispered, "You need to show respect to him. He's the messenger of the Fay Queen and the messenger of the Gods of many worlds as well. He is an old friend of the True ruler of the Seelie Court as well. I asked the Fay Queen for the favor of his aid in order to save her kind. Please bow and do not rise until he addresses you."

They did as they were told and Wolfram did as well, somewhat reluctantly though. The stag had huge golden horns and fur as white and beautiful as starlight. It strode over to them proud, tall, and with its head held high. Gunter had never seen such a noble creature. How proudly it held it's head up and looked upon the group with eyes filled with untold wisdom.

After walking around the group and seeing that they meant no harm it glowed with a soft green light and morphed into the form of a man. Although his face still resembled a dears and his eyes never changed from their almond shape. His ears were pointed like an elves and his hair had turned a honey gold. The clothes he wore had a tunic that looked like millions of leaves fastened together to form a forest-like chain mail while his pants looked like bark from a willow tree. His feet however were bare with golden knotted vines around the ankles.

He raised his willowy hands and said, "Raise. Long Lived ones. I have seen into your hearts and know of your quest. The Lady greets you with kindness. You have nothing to fear." They did so, awed by the young yet powerful tone of his voice. "The Lady has gifts to aid you in your quest. For the Hallowed has returned to our world for the great Gathering of the Fay. After ten thousand years of awaiting the arrival of the one chosen by the Unnamed rulers of all Fay kind. The Hallowed Soul." his face became troubled, "The shadows are moving against both the Hallowed and the Seelie Court. Storms are stirring in the north and the Ancients are becoming restless. Yet, by law, we must entrust his rescue to you. As we cannot risk a war amongst the other Courts because of their dwindling numbers of Pure Bloods. Even if the new King is an Incomplete One we cannot wage open war." the man's gaze turned to Kai and he stated, "You are the first child who was taken by the previous Snow Queen are you not?"

Kai nodded, "Yes."

"When the mirror was first broken, it was also done so for this day. The last Shadow King also wanted to taint the Hallowed Soul and mistakenly thought that you were that child. We know of your tale. We call it the Tragedy of the Mirror amongst our people, the Ancients. So perhaps, the promise you made was also for this day. Kai, we charge you with the task of rescuing the Hallowed Soul and leading him and his friends to the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Where he must speak the names engraved upon his souls memory to awaken our nameless rulers again and restore the Order. Only you can get these people safely to the North and into the Snow Queen's castle. Do you accept this task in exchange for our aid? Choose wisely. For there is no turning back for you." he told Kai.

After exchanging looks with his four companions Kai nodded, "I am prepared to do whatever it takes to undo what I helped come to pass. Even if it means taking punishment for my sin I will not allow such a gentle soul as his to become cold and hard like mine. I accept the Fay Queens task."

The man nodded and turned to the other four, "Your hearts have told me their answers Long Lived ones, so I will not ask of your resolve. These are the Lady's gifts. Use them well and know that you have the support of the entire Seelie Court. Call upon us if ever you are in great need, we will answer." he waved his arms and soft powder, almost like a golden pollen, collected on the grass and formed several objects. Then he explained each one of them, pointing first to the rolled parchment with the wax seal, "This map can only be used by those here. We have enchanted it so that to others they will not see the hidden paths we Fay use in that world. Not even those with the Sight will be able to see those paths. It can also show passages here and to your own world if it has been there once. Things written or painted with Fairy Tears have magical properties such as these. But since Fairies are happy and cheerful little ones tears are hard for them to shed." then he moved to the five weapons laid out for them, three swords, one dagger and one gun, "These are made of a special metal that are also as potent as iron against our kind. Except for the dagger which made of another metal that's similar but that Kai will use. Lastly is this. The gun. It makes it's own bullets but that by no means means that they are infinite. It must recharge by either sunlight or moonlight. The oldest member amongst you will use this, " he nodded at Murata then proceeded to the last item, a leather pouch for each of them, "We have supplied each of you with currency from that world, food, spare clothing, bandages, Ether-lights, which are Fairy made lanterns that don't use fire, and a small ivory horn to call us for aid in case it is needed. You will need to change clothing before you enter Faybel. Oh and one more thing-" from his tunic he pulled out a small vial of what looked like water and opened the cork, "This ointment will give you the most basic form of the Sight and translation of our speech. However, it will only last you during your stay in Faybel until you receive it from another source. As much as we trust you, we must keep our secrets safely hidden from those who would do us harm." he handed it to Murata, "Bush a drop of this on each of your eyes and then say: _Show me the unseen world and open the true eyes of my soul so that I may see the truth. And upon my lips let the words I speak enter the ears of others and be made known unto them and unto mine own as well. _But do not do so until you've passed through the Ring and arrived in Faybel. This is all we can do for you. The rest is up to you discerning the Hallowed Souls True Name and freeing him from the mirrors power. We leave the rest to you. Farewell. And may the Unnamed Rulers of our kin be with you on this journey and bless you with success." and then he transformed into a stag again and bounded into the forest. Leaving a trail of four leaf clovers in his wake.

Meanwhile the others stood there stunned by the help they just received. "Whoa. Shibuya sure is popular isn't he?" Murata mused.

Wolfram nodded, "Their world sounds similar to the way that ours used to be before Yuri arrived. How humans treated us back then too."

"And how you viewed them if I'm not mistaken." Kai added, "In any event, we should get going, the lower Ring is almost finished. The other Rings are being closely watched so I asked if we could make a new one in order to reach the Ring that leads to Faybel. Its near Glandore, County Cork. Now, grab your things and lets go."

"Go where? I don't see anything but that ring of-! Wait, you mean that's it?" Gunter pointed to the now visible ring of mushrooms.

Kai nodded and glanced at Murata, "You've been doing research about Fay lore have you not? Then you know that these rings are connects to those in between planes that I explained earlier and to each other. But there's another kind that humans could use to travel between our worlds long ago. Few have enough power to remain working. And that's the kind that we'll be using to get to Faybel."

Gunter suddenly became ecstatic, "Such wonders you Fay have! I would love to learn more. We've only learned so much about your culture but already I can't help but want to-" then Gunter caught himself and cleared his throat, "-However that can wait. What we must focus on now is reaching Faybel then traveling towards the Snow Queen's castle to rescue His Highness. And I'm sure if what both you and that man just said is true, we'll be fighting Fay from the Shadow Court along the way."

Conrad noticed how Kai flinched as he knelt to hand everyone their weapons, so whatever these swords were made of, it really did hurt them. Much like Esoteric skills hurt Demon Tribe. So he wondered if that's what Kai meant about their two races being similar. Not wanting to see Kai hurting while holding the swords Conrad took them from Kai and handed one to Wolfram and the other to Gunter. The craftsmanship of each sword was unmatched. Each was perfectly balanced and fit in each of their hands as if it were made for them. They were light yet sturdy and each sword was a basic shape. Unadorned so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

Kai took the dagger and strapped it on his leg, hidden in his boot. He had other skills and would avoid using the dagger unless the situation demanded it. Meanwhile, Murata picked up the gun. After all, out of the five of them, only Kai, Gunter and himself knew anything about guns. Gunter had one pointed at his head once when they came to find the final forbidden box. But besides that he knew nothing about them. Murata himself had never used one, but some of his past lives had experience with them, he could only wonder if those memories would be of any help. With a heavy sigh Murata asked Kai, "Should we change cloths now then before we go?"

"Yes. We'll be passing through one of the inner realms before we get to the exit ring that will take us closer to the Ring that will take us to where we're trying to go. You should keep them on even after we arrive back here to where the Ring is. Just say it's part of the Fair. That'll explain the swords too. I know they're having one near the area that we're heading to." Kai replied.

So after a quick change into cloths that looked like the clothing that the slightly higher class of commoners would wear in their own world they donned their packs and gear then gingerly stepped into the ring of mushrooms. The air felt clearer in just that circle of mushrooms. Almost sweet and fresh like rain. They all felt lighter too, like a weight on their hearts had been lifted. The field around them flickered like it was made of water and dissolved into a much larger forest with trees that grew so tall and mighty that none of them, even with their trained eyes, could see the tops. All around them, strange beings noted the strange visitors.

There were many elves with their fair faces and their pointed ears gazing with passive interest at the group. While the fairies giggled and began playing with Wolfram's hair. However, none of them had put the ointment on their eyes so they couldn't see that they were being watched. Only Conrad and Kai saw the other around them. Therefore Kai reminded them, "Don't use that ointment until we pass the Ring. Otherwise it will wear off once we return to the outer realm. And Wolfram, stop swatting at the air, it's dangerous to anger a fairy. Anger one you anger them all. They mean you no harm. They just have a things for blondes." Kai laughed when Wolfram blushed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Their journey had only just begun but many unwanted eyes were upon them. And danger was close at hand. Would they make it there safely and without incident? Or would they have to fight their way through back into the outer realm? And. Did the Shadow King already know about their arrival? And would Kai be forced into fighting his best friend, Edur, in order to fulfill his promises to the Fay Queen, the previous Snow Queen, and to Yuri's friends?


	18. Chapter 17:Promises and Pacts

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Conrad and the others finally arrive at their destination. However, they must wait until nightfall to use the Ring to get to Faybel. So Kai suggests they enjoy the festivities as there was no telling when they would find time to relax once they enter his world. Meanwhile the Snow Queen is bringing Yuri to the Ice Wolves to create a new elemental pact and thus make his Demon side regress further into slumber. Stopping Yuri from having so many attacks from his other self. As for Yuri himself, he feels that all this is a lie. That there is somewhere he needs to be so a part of his former heart calls out to his friends. Feeling that he had friends even if Yuri can't remember them. And finally, the Snow Queen meets with the leader of the Ice Wolves and is refused. They will not risk making a pact with Yuri since they know who he is. The Hallowed Soul. The one person who can save them all. They point out that it is SHE, not the mirror that is making Yuri suffer. Showing this by pointing out that Yuri had collapsed from the overwhelming pressure of this mountains old magic. Enraged, the Snow Queen lashes out at them and they warn her that time is running out for all of them. And soon, the Courts would have no choice but to wage War on her and take Yuri by force before it's too late and all Fay perish into nothingness. Unaware that instead of that, the Fay Queen was aiding Conrad and the others. So that War could be avoided AND Yuri could be saved. But would they get there before the Shadow King made his move on the young King?

**Note: **Hello 'The Ice King' fans! I know this update is WAY overdue, but I finally finished editing the previous Chapters and got past my writers block. So at long last, the story continued! Enjoy this new chapter and I hope you look forward as much as I am to finally having their adventures start in Faybel. Especially since the Fay already have a thing for Wolfram (hint hint) Now, without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 17

While traveling in this strange in-between realm felt strangely wonderful, the group never let down their guard. Knowing now that there were many eyes upon them. Most of which they themselves couldn't see. Except for those with human blood like Conrad and Murata and then of course Kai, who was a Fay, so he could see his own kind.

Despite the urgency of their situation though, Gunter drilled Kai with questions about the Fay and their culture. Being the historian that he was. Although, Gunter and Murata were the only ones who listened intently to Kai's information. Knowing that they may need it for later. Conrad was thinking about other things but he listened too. Just not as intently.

Wolfram on the other hand was on the verge of another temper tantrum since the entire time, fairies had been playing with his hair and kissing his nose, making it itch. While Conrad thought deeply about what Yuri's True Name might be. Would it be in his native language? Or the language of the Fay? He couldn't be sure. So Conrad only heard half of what Kai told them.

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity they finally came to another Ring. Playfully the fairies that had been bothering Wolfram tickled his ears one last time then left to join their friends dancing in the circle. Still unseen by the pure blooded Demon Tribesmen.

"Alright, here we are." Kai told them. "Now remember, don't use the ointment until we enter the next Ring. We may have to wait until nightfall to use the Ring that will take us to Faybel. Since there will be festivities going on during the day and they'll notice if we suddenly vanished before their eyes."

"That's a good point. But what should we do until then? I for one have no idea how much time has passed since we entered this place..." Murata glanced around, "There's no way to tell time here. It's always so bright, like it's always midday. I guess that's a fairy realm for you."

Kai nodded, "Yes, and it is all doomed to lose it's luster if nothing is done. And I fear for us all. Soon, well will all fall to the Shadow Court rule. Since it has no need to rely on other magics like the rest of us. Darkness is more then enough to sustain them. Those wretched twisted things. However," he stopped for a moment and watched the fairy's form the Ring with their delicate little feet. "It may be the Shadow Court who is suffering the most."

"They caused all this!" Wolfram argued, "How can you sympathize with them? You're a victim too right? So why should you care about what happens to them?"

"I care, because our world is ruled by the balance of nature. Darkness has just as much right to exist as the light does. We Fay are spirits of nature itself, Wolfram. So we must abide by it's rules. But, like all nature, it can become tainted and warped. Please understand this..." Kai looked up to face him, "...you are akin to our kind yourselves. As I understand it, you have a similar order to yourselves. Esoteric skills verses Magic skills. They balance each other and keep order to make sure that one is not more powerful then the other. Yet, there's something about your Yuri that surpasses even that order. To obtain an even higher order then you can imagine. Or are you that blind as to ignore the balance in your own world as quickly as you do mine?"

"He has a point Wolfram," Gunter agreed, "Balance is very important to their kind just like ours. Remember," he reminded Wolfram, "The imbalance has cause them to uproot humans like Kai and risk them losing their souls forever. If they die, it's over for them. There is no heaven or hell for them. Only oblivion. Even these Shadow Fay have their place in the world. It's the same relationship between humans and Demons. Not all are good on either side just like they aren't all bad. Each one has their role to play I'm sure. It's fascinating how much more in tune they are in nature then we could ever dream of!" Gunter began, "They can change the seasons and bend the earth, the sky, the sea, all of nature to their will. Hiding in plain sight. And more immortal then our own kind. More timeless and wise. They don't even have childhoods Wolfram! They are 'born' fully matured. With the exception of a few who have child-like forms, similar to Lady Ulrike. I can see how much we truly have in common!"

Truthfully, Wolfram did understand all this. It was just...it was all their fault that his fiance' was suffering right now. It may have been the Snow Queen who took him, but it was the Shadow King who gave her a reason to.

"I know all that. I'm not disrespecting their customs, Gunter," Wolfram slightly snapped as he said his name and continued, "All I'm saying, is that I'm angry at the Snow Queen for what she's done, but it's the Shadow King who is our real enemy. Balance or not, HE'S the one we need to take down the most. He was the one who started all this. I'm..." he bowed his head, blushing, "...sorry if I sounded like I was judging your kind. I don't hate them. After all, the Fay Queen is helping us rescue Yuri. And so are you. She's risking War with the Shadow King and you your entire existence. I respect that, I really do. I just want to save Yuri. Just getting him away from the Snow Queen won't guarantee that..."

Conrad laid a comforting hand on his younger brothers shoulder, giving a kind squeeze, "Don't worry Wolfram. We're going to save Yuri and put an end to this." he smiled.

With that same strange expression as before, Wolfram whispered under his breath, "You're the last person I want to hear that from..."

* * *

The Snow Queen kept a close eye on Yuri as they rode to their destination. Especially after his last episode. Things were getting worse for him. For it was more then just phantoms of memory emerging now, but surges of his powers as a Demon from his own world.

Why just the day before, Yuri had summoned his Water Dragons by accident and they twisted into a half ice form, causing quite a bit of damage to the castle. It was easily repaired and calmed. But that wasn't the point. He needed to make a new elemental contract with the Ice Wolves of this world so that this wouldn't happen again.

Meanwhile, as Yuri watched the world roll by below them, he felt the sting of tears unshed in his eyes. As beautiful as this world was, it was not home. It was unfamiliar and cold. With false happiness all around him. It was all lies. Even his love for his Queen felt empty and stale. More like a formality he was forced to parade.

_This is not my home...but every time I reach for truth within this lie, it eludes me. Like the warmth..._Yuri rubbed his arm absentmindedly, _I've forgotten so much. And what I have now pales to what I once had. I want it back. Even if it means sacrificing all this..._

Yuri glanced at the Snow Queen, feeling lonely in his own thoughts, and sat next to her on the other side of the carriage. Much to her delight. However, it was only because Yuri had no one else to turn to. Reaching for the truth brought more pain then living this lie. So for now, Yuri was content to live like this. Hoping in a small corner of his cold heart that someone from his past would come a deliver him from this pain. He didn't know who and knowing didn't matter. Not as long as Yuri believed that they would come...

* * *

And far in the distance, that small wish reached them. As suddenly, before crossing into the Ring, the pendulum burned again with his hidden feelings and memories. Conrad gasped as it burned again in his pocket. Racing like and vibrating with it's own heartbeat.

Murata noticed his reaction and smiled, "I'm sure that means he's thinking of us. Even if Shibuya can't remember us exactly, he's trusting us to help him."

Conrad nodded, "I think so too. This has happened a few times already, and I can almost hear his voice. So as long as WE don't begin to forget him, then Yuri will not become beyond all hope."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wolfram said, his spark rekindled with that thought, and he pointed to the Ring, "Lets go!"

With a nod to each other, they all stepped into the Ring. And like the first time, the world flickered around them. But instead of growing more rich and lush, the color dulled and the weight returned in full force. In fact, being used the the lighter atmosphere, they fell to their knees. Feeling light headed.

Only Kai remained standing. As he was used to it. Still, with a sigh, he helped each of them to stand, "Usually it isn't as disorienting since space has had more time to settle. But as we explained, this was a newly created Ring to throw off the Shadow King's spies. I'm sorry it had to be this way. You would have been better off after using the ointment but we can't risk it until entering the Ring which will take us to Faybel. So bear with me, the dizziness will soon pass."

He was right. After taking a few deep breaths, the dizziness went away. So now that they were back in the human world, they took the chance to look around. All around them were rolling hills of grass and farmlands. With the exception of course of the tents stationed on the next hill over.

Kai pointed to the tents and explained, "That's the festivities they throw this time of year despite the cold weather to honor the Fay they used to worship. Originally this is where a ritual that the Druids performed took place They did it every year in keeping their ties to the Fay strong in order to obtain magic from them and trade healing herbs that only grow in this world or theirs. Now, like most ancient holidays, they've become only festive events and have lost sight of the truth behind why they gather here. Many people there who dress in 'Cosplay' so we'll blend right in. Although, even if I showed myself to them as I am, I doubt any of them would see. They won't disperse until well after midnight, but that's when we need the Ring the most. Since it will aline with the full moon and be at it's prime to travel. With it we can enter the closest Ring to the far north. And make our way to Everice, the Snow Queen's castle. If we miss this chance, it'll make our journey that much harder. Since we need to get to Yuri before..." he trailed off, uncertain on whether to tell them what unexpected things could befall Yuri due to his Demonic powers.

That's when Gunter stepped in, "I know that you are more aware of what might happen to His Highness then the rest of us but there's no need to guilt yourself about it. Dwelling on such things won't change anything. As much as I am tempting to ask what could happen, I won't, because it will only make us lose focus on what we need to do here and now. So," he asked, "What is it that we need to do before tonight, Kai?"

Kai looked to the tents and for some reason, he smiled, "We have time. So I think, until we put a plan in action to get everyone to leave, we should enjoy the festivities. I'm curious to see what they think our kind is really like."

"At a time like this?" Wolfram blinked, "You can't be serious!"

Kai grinned, "I'm perfectly serious Wolfram." then he did become a little more serious, "This journey is going to be hard and fraught with peril. There will be little time for rest and relaxation because of the state of affairs that I explained before. Even you will get mixed up in it because of those humans over there who WILL see me for what I am. Besides," Kai added, "I think, when Yuri recovers from all this, he'll want to know of your adventures. If nothing else, he'll want to know that you all didn't suffer on his account. That the journey wasn't all pain and hardships. And remember, this opportunity may not come again. So I suggest we enjoy ourselves before we depart. As there's no telling when we'll be able to once we arrive."

"I agree," Murata smiled, "I bet Shibuya would have loved this. Mostly from the irony since this festival is people brandishing swords and using magic. As if making fun of the fact that our world is still doing that sort of thing. Despite Lady Anissina trying to modernize it." he chuckled.

Gunter too agreed with Kai and took the journal from his pack, "I'll take it upon myself to chronicle our adventures for His Highness. It's the least I can do."

Conrad chuckled, "Just try to keep it in reality as much as possible Gunter. And not let it become another one of your diaries."

Gunter blinked, "I didn't think about that..."

"Gunter..." Conrad raised an eyebrow with a silly smile.

"Alright alright. I'll keep it perfectly scholarly. I am fascinated by these Fay and there are many things to learn that might apply to our own world. I'm sure Lady Anissina will be interested in my notes too. But first and foremost, it's for His Majesty." Gunter nodded to Kai, "And I'll need your help separating fact from fiction." he smiled.

Kai shrugged and smiled back, "Of course. It's nice to know that you appreciate the lore of the Fay. Even though to be honest," he looked at the tents with longing at the people gathered there, "I eagerly await the day I become human again. So that I might join Gerda in the afterlife. And tell her how sorry I am for what happened and how grateful I was for her sacrifice. Hopefully, such sacrificing won't be needed in saving Yuri..."

* * *

"Here we are..." the Snow Queen said softly, waking her sleeping King.

Yuri opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from them, "And where is here?" he asked, looked out the carriage window.

The Snow Queen stood up and ushered him to follow. Which he did, smiling falsely at his Queen. Although Yuri's true heart was elsewhere. With loved ones and friends he could not recall. Some, unfortunately couldn't recall him either. Like his own parents and a few friends from the human lands in his own world. Not out of not caring just as much as Conrad and the others about him, but were more susceptible to the Fays magic making them forget.

The two of them had come to the tall spires of a northern mountain. Where no mere mortal could reach. Like always, everything was a stunning white. And had Yuri's sight not been sharpened by Fay magic, all he would have seen was a white washed world without shape or solid form.

The cold didn't bother the two of them. But the silence did. All around them, they could feel eyes upon them, yet for the life of them, even with their sharp sight, neither the Snow Queen nor Yuri could see them. Not when the snow whirling around them, unbidden by the Snow Queens magic, it hid the beasts from view.

So the Snow Queen stepped forth and bid them, "Oh great Ice Wolves of the frozen tundra, as she who governs Winter and are allied to all who fall to my order, I bid you to show yourselves. For I have a favor to ask of you. And as both servant and master of the power of ice, you dare not refuse me."

At those words, the silent winds stilled. And Yuri watched as the snow took form. Raising from the snow with their pearly coats gleaming in the light of day. Like most of the entities born of winter, their fur was like spidery icicles shining with the light of the aurora. The wolves circled them, with their livid blue eyes upon them.

The largest of the wolves, half the size of a man, strode forth and spoke, _You presume much, Daughter of Winter, to think that your crown alone is enough to command us. We are as old as the seasons and the first magic poured into this world by the Unnamed King and Queen of all Fay. Still, we know that it is only polite to listen to your plea. As you have come to us on our own lands and without escort..._ He glanced at Yuri and his lips curled, revealing fangs that were a dark venomous sapphire blue. And he looked back upon the Snow Queen, _I am __Glacies__ , the long lived ruler of the Ice Wolves. Ask what you will of us Snow Queen, and we will listen. _As a sign of this, Glacies nodded to his kinsmen and they all sat down and focused on the Snow Queen.

She curtsied, "Thank you my lord." the Snow Queen gestured to Yuri and said, "This is he who I have chosen as my King. But the problem is, that he is not entirely human. And he's from another world where they also make elemental pacts. As you may have heard, the reason that I have chosen him is also because the mirror has shattered again. And a shard is nestled in his heart. It has frozen the side of his heart that isn't human, but it keep surfacing and causing him harm. So I ask you to overrule his former contract so that his other of himself will fall further into sleep. Thus protecting his heart from further harm until I can remove the shard, have him complete the mirror, and name him my King."

_Ah..._Glacies sighed, _I see, I thought I felt familiar magic from this child. He is of the Demon tribe. I can sense his pact with the Water Dragons of that world. That is his strongest pact and yet, he is allied with and beloved by all the spirits of his world. You are foolish to think that we can overrule these pacts. We can serve him on our own my lady, but making a pact is impossible so long as the shard of the mirror remains. Or would you risk warping this child further?_

The Snow Queen narrowed her gaze, "What are you suggesting? I did what I had to to save Yuri. And I will continue to do so."

_Then you already know what must be done. But you won't do it will you? Foolish Queen, you are causing him more harm then good. And unless you undo what you've done, he will suffer all the more..._ Glacies nodded to Yuri, who had collapsed in the snow while they were talking.

"Yuri?" the Snow Queen gasped and knelt down next to him.

Glacies shook his proud head and told her, _This child, was not brought here by fate for you. He is the Hallowed Soul, and we all need him. Be warned. If you do not honor the Unnamed rulers, then you will suffer the wrath of the other courts for your selfishness. And once this child remembers the truth of himself, he'll leave you._

"No! I won't let him! I won't be abandoned again!" the Snow Queen shrieked, causing the winds to roar again with her own rage.

At that, the Ice Wolves stood, baring their fangs, _We are done here. Leave us. Or we will take the Hallowed Soul from you and bring him to the Fay Queen. Unlike you, she will truly save this child and in turn, we will all be saved. Our time grows short. Let go of your pride or doom us all to the same fate as you! To become extinct and be no more. Think upon my words good lady. You cannot have him to yourself forever. Sooner or later, the other Courts will take action to ensure the survival of us all. Even if it means slaying you to save the rest of us..._


	19. Chapter 18:Making Choices

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

This chapter begins with the gang looking around the festival until they hear some music unlike anything they've heard before. So curious, they follow the sound and see some musicians and dancers performing on a small stage. And Kai, wanting to raise their spirits, sneaks off. Promising them a great show. While they wait, curious about what Kai is planing, Wolfram says that he likes the music. Then to his surprise, a young girl named Aiden starts talking to him out of the blue. And Wolfram finds himself getting flustered around her for some reason. Perhaps hinting that his heart has lost some of it's resolve for remaining by Yuri's side as his fiance'. Meanwhile, back in the Snow Queens castle, Yuri decides that he has to leave. If for no other reason then his presence to stop troubling the Snow Queen. Plus, his heart is aching for something he's forgotten. Warmth, simplicity, the sun, many things. So Yuri starts looking for a way to slip out of the castle to seek out his own answers about these feelings. That's when he makes his way into the ice gardens. There, he finds another of the rare wonders of this world. A small snake-like creature that swims in ice. Seeing it lightens Yuri's heart if only for a moment before once again, the roiling fire in his chest begins to burn. Then Yuri begins to see shadows, which at first he things is because he was about to pass out. But then, a person appears and Yuri asks who it is. Unaware that it's the Shadow King trying to seduce Yuri into the very thing he was already planning, to run away. So that the Shadow King could capture him and turn Yuri into the next Shadow King. And finally, we start to look into what the others are up to. Mainly Shori, who is shocked when his parents forget about their youngest son entirely. Soon, Shori would set out on his own quest for Yuri's sake. Gathering the shards of the mirror to bargain with the Snow Queen. But his allies, would be his least expected...

**Note:** Again, sorry it took so long. Things have been crazy! I had hoped to post this sooner but we had a wedding to go to and then left on another trip soon after. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, when I fixed the previous chapters I altered the fact that Shori also forgot Yuri. I decided to have him remember so that I could not only show whats happening back in the Great Demon Kingdom, but also work more with Edur and King Saralegui. So it's like one of those stories with two events taking place that are rooted to the same plot. Therefore, Shori's going to forge his way back to the alternate world and show us what he's made of! Plus, I get to work with Sara again and have him repay his entire debt to Yuri by helping to save him. Becoming closer to his mother in the process. We'll see how things go with that. Mostly, this about Shori putting his Demon King training to the ultimate test and focus's on him. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 18!

Chapter 18

When they finally came upon the actual tents of the festivities, the air was filled with music unlike anything they had heard before. So Gunter asked, "What instrument is this?"

Kai smiled, "That would be the bag pipes. A very popular instrument to the Scottish." he smiled wider and closed his eyes, "Another thing to know about the Fay is that we have a passion for music. Even the Shadow Court has a soft spot for it. So if you can play, it's a good way to distract a Fay. But other then that...I just like this music. It's so energetic and passionate and fun. I could dance all night to such music." he nodded for them to follow, "Here, let me show you."

And so they followed Kai towards the source of the music. Looking around as they did so.

A lot of what they saw almost looked just like their own world, mainly the cloths and the wares in the booths. People were talking happily to one another and the girls giggled as they passed. Whispering about how sexy they all looked. Even Murata had become handsomer over the last year. Mostly because Murata had a more mature air about him and didn't flirt around as shamelessly anymore with the ladies like he used to.

As for Wolfram, well, he had always been popular with the ladies due to his girlish looks. Despite his uh, fiery attitude, Wolfram could be charming at times. Unfortunately, he was into guys and therefore ignored the advances of the ladies. As far as Wolfram was concerned, only Yuri was the right person for him. But after what happened on Christmas day with that kiss, that might change. Wolfram wouldn't give up yet though, not until he knew for sure that those were honestly Yuri's feelings. Until then, Yuri was all Wolfram cared about. And was still his fiance.

Of course, in Gunter's case, most of the girls recognized him from the brief amount of time as a model and took pictures of their group. Gossiping and squealing at how hot they all were.

Even Kai drew some of their attention and he smiled warmly at them. Watching them blush and shy away. Feeling unworthy of his notice. After all, he was a Fay. One of the fair folk, so of course Kai drew their attention.

It wasn't long before they made it to the source of the music.

It came from a small stage set up near the stone ring they were planning to use that night. With bright green curtains adorned with bright gold Celtic knots. On the stage, there was a man playing a pair of bagpipes. Along with a few other players and their instruments in the background. While just below the stage, there were dancers prancing through the stands kicking their heels with their hands on their hips and huge smiles on their faces.

Kai smirked and said, "I'll show you how it's really done." and he winked, "So sit back and enjoy."

So gingerly, they sat down, wondering what Kai was planning to do once he got backstage.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting Wolfram admitted, "Well, he's right. This music is very...energetic." Wolfram blinked, watching how fast the man played his pipes, "I've never seen anyone play so fast."

"I know, isn't it amazing?" came a voice from next to him, startling Wolfram. When Wolfram looked over, there was the girl with copper colored hair and pale blue eyes looking back at him. She smiled at Wolfram and offered her hand, "My name is Aiden, what's yours?"

"I uh..." Wolfram blinked, unprepared for someone so openly talking to him like this. Usually girls got all flustered around him. But recollecting his wits, Wolfram said simply, without looking at her, "Wolfram."

"Wolfram? That's an interesting name," Aiden smiled, "It's nice to meet you." she looked over at the rest of their group, smiling, "Are you all together? I saw you guys walking to the stands and that other guy with you walked off. Is he a part of the show?"

Murata shook his head, "No, he's not. But I think he's planning to put on a special show for us." he stood up and offered his hand, "I'm Murata Ken, and these are my friends."

Aiden took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Next up, Gunter shook her hand, "My name is Gunter, it's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled warmly.

"Likewise." Aiden smiled. Looking to Conrad next, "How about you? What's your name?"

"Oh," Conrad blinked, "Forgive me, I was lost in thought." he smiled weakly.

Aiden shrugged, "Happens to the best of us. It's ok, don't worry about it."

"My name is Conrad," Conrad replied before telling her, "We're actually here looking for someone. But our ride won't arrive until tonight so we're enjoying the festivities until then."

"Is that so? Well, in that case, I know where the best booths are. I come here every year with my sister, since she's part of the show. Look. Over there," Aiden leaned over and pointed to the far right at a girl in a bright red costume, making Wolfram blush at how close she was to him, "That's my sister Laura."

After watching Laura dance Conrad nodded in approval, "She's very good. You must be proud of her," Conrad smiled.

Aiden grinned back, "I am. Though I'll never be as good as her. I try though." then she pointed again, "Hey! Isn't that your friend coming up on stage?"

"What? Where?" Wolfram tried to follow her gaze and finally spotted Kai, getting up on stage and about to make an announcement...

* * *

After his most recent episode, Yuri made a decision. He had to escape. Staying with the Snow Queen no longer sullied his pain. Rather, Yuri realized, it was the cause of his pain.

As much as it saddened him, Yuri didn't know what else to do. Because being together was starting to cause her to suffer as well. And even in his state, Yuri didn't want that. He wasn't that heartless.

Therefore, Yuri began exploring the castle on his own when they returned. Claiming to be trying to not stay cooped up in his room as much. However, the Snow Queen had become exceedingly paranoid after the leader of the Ice Wolves threaten to steal Yuri away from her so she had someone watching his every move. Only, Edur was busy elsewhere so there were a few times when Yuri successfully eluded the Fay tailing him.

Like today, Yuri slipped outside into the ice gardens. In order to look for a way out. You wouldn't think there could be any living plants in such a harsh environment but here, such logical thoughts meant nothing. For magic, defies all logic.

Although Yuri was looking for a way to escape, he couldn't help but notice the flowers. So vibrant and alive despite the cold. Therefore Yuri knelt down and plucked one, remembering this scent from somewhere before.

As he held it in both hands, Yuri looked at the trees, with their frosty blue leafs and clean white bark. Bark that like everything else, had a pearly sheen. So for a moment, Yuri just sat under the white trunk. Watching the snow fall, each flake glittering like it's own little star. Trying to ease his troubled heart.

As beautiful as this place was, Yuri was unused to the silence. Everything was too peaceful, to quiet, too perfect. He had forgotten the simple joys of a flawed heart. Being overly honest and smiling over the simplest things. Forgetting what it was like to laugh and joke about his own mistakes. To feel warm...

Yuri then looked at the small fountain in the center of the icy garden. The water was frozen solid and yet, there were small creatures swimming in the ice itself. They looked like small snakes with dragonfly wings on their small gills. Yuri watched them with fascination. Watching how they would swim through the ice like it was some thick substance and leaving trails in the ice. Spread out and overlapping like veins. Making strange exotic webs in the ice.

Yuri smiled at the small creatures and knelt down closer, "Hey there," he reached down as one of these small creatures lifted it's little head out of the ice and nuzzled his fingers.

It coiled around his forefinger and arched it's head to look at Yuri. Gingerly, Yuri lifted the small creature so he could get a better look. With his sharp sight, Yuri could see every little detail about it. Each scale was no bigger then a grain of sand and both it's eyes and wings shone like opal. Really, Yuri had never seen such detail in a small creature. Or anything for that matter. It was no bigger then the average flower stem, yet he could see each and every scale.

Yuri laughed when it flicked it's tongue at his nose, tickling his sensitive skin when it's tongue was as thin as a strand of hair. Carefully, Yuri lowered the little creature back down to the surface of the ice, where it dove back into the ice to join the others.

Yuri watched it for a little while before standing back up, remembering why he came out there in the first place. However, once again, Yuri's heart jolted in a stab of pain. And he slammed to his knees, clutching it.

Everything began to blur and warp before his eyes. It became hard to breathe, "This again...?" Yuri huffed, each breath like a stab in his lungs. Finally, Yuri said to himself, "I can't take this anymore. I have to get out...of here..." his eyes fluttered and when blackness began to edge into his sight, and Yuri thought he was about to black out again. For about the hundredth time now. But then, Yuri heard something.

"Oh my, what a pitiful state you're in..." came a silky voice from the writhing shadows.

Yuri tried to look up but the cold weight on his chest was too great, he couldn't even lift his head, "Who are you...?"

The owner of the voice smirked, "A valuable ally who can set you free."

And with that, Yuri passed out yet again before he could inquire further. Sprawled on the ground with snow dusting his slender form. And loose shadows harmlessly licking his skin in a gesture of farewell.

Yet, the presence of these shadows was a prelude to disaster.

The Shadow King...was about to make his next move.

* * *

On the day that the Snow Queen completely sealed Yuri's memories, another adventure was also beginning on his behalf. One that his older brother and some unexpected allies would be going on that would also play a huge role in the events to come. This is where their story began...

"What do you mean 'who is Yuri'?" Shori exclaimed when his parents asked such a shocking question at the dinner table. "He's my little brother! How could you guys have forgotten about him?" slamming his hands on the table in rage.

Shoma blinked, "I think I'd know if I had another son, Sho-chan. At least then maybe I'd get some decent father son time..." he pouted, "You're always busy training to become the Demon King with Bob that I don't-"

Shori snapped and interrupted, "There! You see? You remember that I'm going to become the Demon King of Earth. Then how about the Great Demon Kingdom? Don't you remember that?"

"Sho-chan, calm down. Now of course we remember the Great Demon Kingdom, it's where..." Miko crossed her arms thoughtfully, "...well that's odd. I can't seem to remember anything about it."

Shori cursed, "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm calling Bob right now." Then he stomped off and pulled out his cell phone just as Bob called him.

"Shori? I'm glad you picked up so quickly. I have some bad news." Bob began.

"I'll say! My parents have forgotten all about Yuri! What the heck happened? Do you know anything about this?" Shori demanded.

Bob told him, "Calm down. I know this must be hard for you, but, at least you weren't effected too."

"Effected?" Shori blinked.

"Now listen carefully and try to remain calm as I tell you this-" Bob warned, "-if you can't keep a cool head then that will only make things harder. Understand? I know this is about your younger brother but, as my successor, it's very important to remain calm even in the most difficult times. Can you do that for me Shori?"

Reluctantly, Shori took a few deep breaths and told him, "Yes."

"Then I need to tell you what the others told me. They met someone who helped them kidnap your brother. But he regrets his choice and has agreed to help them get King Yuri out of there. However, something happened to Yuri during that time that effected your parents. His Highness's memories have been completely sealed away. And in turn, so have the memories of most of those who knew Yuri. I assume the only reason that you weren't effected is because these 'Fay' protected you." despite himself, Bob chuckled, "Demons, fairies, what's next? Aliens?" however, he became serious again and told Shori, "Now listen to me. I believe that there is something that you can do to help your younger brother, but it's going to be very dangerous. Especially since the Great One is preoccupied."

"What can I do?" Shori asked with a slightly shaky voice. "If there's anything I can do, then please tell me."

"I'll have Rodriguez look after your parents and see if theirs any way to get them to remember. Meanwhile, I want you to come over to the Dojo so we can discuss the situation more fully. Can you sit tight until Rodriguez gets there?" Bob asked.

Shori thought for a moment before he nodded, "Yes."

"Good. He should be there in the next forty five minutes. Don't do anything until he gets there, understand?"

Shori nodded, "I won't. I'll see you soon Bob." then he hung up. Clutching his phone Shori whispered, "Yuri...what's happened to you?" then Shori vowed, "I'll do everything I can to help save you! You can count on your Big Brother!"


	20. Chapter 19:For Departure and Escape

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

As Shori and Bob make plans to force open their way back to the Great Demon Kingdom, the others are busy preparing for their own journey to an unknown world. Mainly, gaining access to the Ring before they miss their chance to control how close they can get to the north. Meanwhile, their newest friend Aiden seems to have taken a liking to their group and offers to show them around. And unexpectedly, while the others are suspicious of her motives, Wolfram proclaims that it's rude to just dismiss her generous offer when she knows more about this festival then Kai does. So he goes off with her. (could this be the beginnings of love? Hint hint. 'wink') Anyway, that aside, Kai warns them even though he's trying to help them enjoy their stay for Yuri's sake when they tell him about it, that a lot of people here unknowingly harbor hints of Fay blood. Even Aiden and her sister Laura. Though they don't know it. So Kai warns them to stay close and on guard even here. Since there still might be Shadow King spies lying in wait. Lastly, Yuri wakes up to find that he hadn't been found yet and returned to his room. He knows this may be his only chance to get away from his guards and quickly searches the gardens for a way out. Before it's too late and he's locked up in his room for safety purposes. By a stroke of luck, Yuri finds a tunnel dug out from behind a large tree near the wall. Dug out by some ice burrowing creature a few years back. Which is just large enough for Yuri to crawl through. So Yuri makes his way to the end of the tunnel only to find thick icicles barring his path. Knowing this chance would be his last to escape, Yuri bashes the ice with his elbows repeatedly. Hoping the stress would make them give way. But it's no use. And so Yuri stops his attempts to catch his breath. Feeling in his cold heart, somewhere deep down, that the people who truly cared about what HE wanted were out there. And they actually knew who he was and WANTED Yuri to remember. Unlike the Snow Queen. Who was selfishly keeping his heart to herself by keeping everything else out of it. Including the memories she once promised to help Yuri regain...

Chapter 19

"You want me to what?" Shori gaped, staring blankly at Bob.

"I want you to force your way back to the Great Demon Kingdom. Because pieces of that magical mirror that supposedly got His Highness into this mess has been causing trouble over there. Time itself has frozen because a shard of that mirror is trapped within the pathway leading to that world." Bob took off his sunglasses to clean them and continued, "And if this situation is anything like the fairytale, that Snow Queen will need these shards back for something she plans to do with King Yuri. But if we can find them first, we can use them as small bit of leverage."

"You can't be serious." Shori argued, "How am I supposed to get there when not even Yu-chan could?"

Bob replaced his glasses and asked, "Haven't you been training with the Priestess in order to learn how to travel between our two worlds? So that you could go there without relying on your younger brother?"

Shori groaned, "Well, yes, but-"

"You won't be doing it alone. I'll be lending you my own power to send you there, much like His Eminence does for King Yuri. But you'll have to do most of the work." Bob then asked sharply, "Can you do it or can't you?"

Shori took a moment to consider it but quickly agreed to do it. "I'll do it for Yuri's sake."

Bob nodded in approval, "Very well then. Lets give this a try..."

* * *

Back with Conrad and the others in the present, Kai had taken to the stage and addressed them all in the audience.

"Hello everyone. I know this isn't a part of the program but, I have some friends of mine who need some cheering up. So please give a warm hand to Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Murata. Who this next song and dance is dedicated to."

At first, the crowd was unsure but then, shockingly, Aiden jumped to her feet and began clapping. Not caring about how foolish she looked. Encouraged by her boldness, slowly but surely, the rest of the crowd joined in.

"Thank you. Now, let's get this started shall we? For you won't get the chance to see this again." Kai grinned and offered his hand to one of the dancers, who blushed furiously and was lifted on stage. Kai whispered something in her ear and the girl nodded. Then, they stuck a pose. Back to back. And Kai nodded for the musicians to start playing.

Immediately the drums began pounding and the two of them began circling each other, palm to palm. Building up the momentum until they suddenly parted as the violins sprang to life. Energizing the air. Getting everyone excited.

It was hard to believe that this wasn't rehearsed! The two of them were in perfect sync, mirroring each other perfectly. They pranced across the stage. Like a pair of feral cats, strong, and yet, full of grace and poise. Their dance became wild and everyone clapped as the other dancers suddenly decided to join in the strange exotic dance.

"Oh, His Highness would have loved this..." Gunter whispered under his breath as he watched with fascination.

"Indeed." Conrad gaped, unable to think of anything else to say and stared.

Aiden nudged Wolfram and commented, "Your friend is amazing! Who knew anyone could dance like that and all without a script!"

Wolfram was impressed by the dancing, but Kai was NOT his friend. And Wolfram said as much, "He's not my friend."

"Oh?" Aiden blinked, "Then who is he?" she asked innocently.

Wolfram blushed again and averted his gaze, "H-he's our guide."

"Is that so..." Aiden looked a little disappointed and continued to watch the show. Making Wolfram take another look at her before he said, "But, if the offer still stands, maybe you could-" but he stopped himself before he became any more embarrassed and watched Kai dance.

Kai and the girl he was dancing with danced circles around each other, hands on hips and clicking their feet. Twirling and kicking their legs wildly; making use of every inch of the stage. The music was so loud and powerful that it reverberated through their bodies. Making their ribs hum with energy. It really was a pleasant feeling. And for a moment, Conrad, Murata, Wolfram, and Gunter forgot their troubles and were enthralled by the music and dance that was happening before them.

Finally, at the climax of the music, Kai snatched the girl's hand and spun her towards himself. Catching the small of her back in one hand and raising the other in triumph. The girl also spread out her arms and smiled as the music reached it's last note. Her eyes glittering with the joy of how thrilling this unexpected dance had been.

As the final note faded into silence, for a brief moment, the world went still. Almost like all the magic in the world had drifted away with the last note. Just before the silence completely set in, the crowd roared and clapped. Never before had their show been so thrilling and passionate before. So this had truly been, a rare sight indeed.

* * *

Once Kai finally broke through the crowds and reached the others, he grinned impishly and asked, "Well? Do you feel any better now?"

Murata nodded, still feeling a loss of words, "That was...amazing!" he managed to say.

"Kai," Conrad smiled, "Thank you for that. I think we really needed to lighten up, as you said."

Gunter however, was ecstatic and was busy writing down exactly what happened while it was still fresh in his mind. So he was too busy to talk about it.

Then, Wolfram, he was busy as well. He unexpectedly found himself talking to Aiden about the dance. Asking her about this festival and what sorts of things it had. "So, there's a show where two riders try to knock each other off their horses? What a strange sport..."

Aiden laughed, "Well it's all for show anyway. The lances they use are made from foam so no one gets hurt. Only bruised egos." she chuckled lightly.

Wolfram laughed too before he knew what was happening. Talking to her seemed so natural, it was so unexpected. If only it had been this way with Yuri. Wolfram felt like he could talk to her about anything and not feel like he was being judged for his lack of knowledge about it. It wasn't like he didn't try to learn about these things, it was just, for the most part, he didn't really care all that much about those subjects.

But, this 'Jousting' sport sounded like a lot of fun actually. He'd love to see the look on Kai's face when he knocked him off his horse. That idea was quickly dismissed though when Aiden told her that the visitors couldn't do it. Since it was only for show.

"It's really too bad, I'm sure you would have looked great on top of one of their horses. In fact, I think you're allowed to take pictures with the horses." Aiden said, "If you guys have time, would you like to go check it out?"

Murata and Conrad exchanged looks before he whispered, "I think we can trust her. And what's more, her sister is a part of the show. They might know a way to sneak in and get to the stone circle before midnight. Besides, we have a few hours to kill. I personally don't see a problem with it."

"Are you sure?" Conrad asked before turning to Kai as well, "What do you think, Kai?" then he corrected himself, "Oh, sorry. I meant Alex."

Kai had also forgotten that he planned to use his false name while here as well and nodded, playing along, "It's fine. I know it's confusing to use different names while in costume." he winked. "You're Aiden right?" Kai asked her after she and Wolfram joined them.

"Yeah?" she blinked.

Kai smiled charmingly, "I met your sister, she saw you sitting with my friends here. It's nice to meet you." he offered his hand.

Which she took and grinned, "Me too! You were truly amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Aiden asked eagerly. Which unexpectedly, made Wolfram frown.

Was he getting jealous of Kai? Conrad noted. _Well this is unexpected. Maybe Yuri was onto something even though his heart had been frozen..._He added to himself as he watched the three of them talk.

Wolfram started to act a little possessive even though he had only just met this girl and announced, taking Aiden's arm, "Weren't you going to show us the jousting ring?"

Aiden blinked before she remembered offering that, "So, you really want to go with me? I thought Alex was your tour guide and you were-"

"W-well you offered and we don't want to be rude!" Wolfram huffed, "So come on guys." he said, pulling the startled Aiden along and leaving the rest of them quite stunned themselves.

Murata laughed, "Well I'll be. Who would have guessed? Wolfram and a GIRL." he joked.

"Yes well..." Kai said, looking after them, "...it may be more then it appears."

Gunter looked up from his writing and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Kai glanced at him before returning to look back at Wolfram's retreating back before he said, "It's faint, but that girl has Fay blood within her. I doubt she even knows. Her sister didn't seem to or they would have sensed me."

Kai looked all around them, and saw that quite a few people had the faint aura of the Fay about them. And that was no surprise. Since they lived near a Ring and also this is the largest known Ring connecting the two world. Doubtlessly, some of the Fay had taken human lovers as well in their time.

"I get it." Murata realized, "It's just like with the Demon Tribe of the Earth. How the blood thinned after many generations and they've lost most of their powers. Is that right?"

Kai turned back to him and nodded, "Yes. But, that power could also be dormant. Waiting for something to trigger it. So we will still have to be careful, even here, if the Shadow King's spies are disguising themselves amidst these people with hints of Fay magic. By suppressing their own."

"Then can we really trust her?" Gunter asked.

Kai smiled, "Don't worry, that girl is nothing to fear. I would know right away if she was Unseelie Court. So," he clapped his shoulder, "I didn't prance around on stage just to come back and make you guys tense again by my warning. Go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll meet back up with you all at the Ring in a few hours."

"Your not coming with us?" Murata blinked, "What are you going to do?"

Kai looked at him and said, "I'm going to enlist the aid of some full fledged Fay from the Seelie Court to help us secure the Ring for tonight. But it's best that I do it alone, so that you are blameless should something happen."

Gunter's eyes widened, "What? Is there some sort of danger?" gripping the hilt of his sword, "Do you need one of us to go with you?"

Kai smiled kindly, "No, I'll be alright. Besides, you're chronicling everything for Yuri aren't you? I don't want you to miss anything on my account. So go ahead without me, I'll be back." And before they could argue further, he left.

* * *

Once again, Yuri woke up alone in some unexpected place. He was still outside in the garden, buried under a thin layer of snow. When he sat up, it surprised him that no one had found him there.

So Yuri asked himself, rubbing his eyes, "How long have I been out?"

Yuri shook his head to clear the last of the fogginess and stood back up. Remembering why he was out here in the first place. He explored the gardens in more depth and finally found something promising. A hole behind one of the larger snowy trees.

It seemed to have been carved out long ago by some ice digging animal. As Yuri looked through it, he could see a light at the end of it. Sifting through some icicles that had formed over the exit. He was sure that if he shoved hard enough, the ice would give way and give him a way out.

Yuri glanced around to make sure he was still alone and, thinking he may never get this chance again, Yuri started crawling through the hole. Which was just barely large enough for him to slip through with his nimble body.

Getting to the end of it was easy. But getting through the ice was harder.

The icicles were thicker then they looked from afar. So Yuri had to put every ounce of strength into ramming his elbow into the ice repeatedly. Once one arm got tired, Yuri switched arms and kept trying to make the ice give way.

However, after a good fifteen minutes of doing that, it seemed hopeless. So Yuri stopped to catch his breath and laid his head down against the hardened snow. His chest heaving and a cold sweat running down his face. Cold only because of the snow.

For a long time, Yuri just laid there. His mind numb and cold like the rest of him. This place had become a gilded cage. Not a safe haven for one who had lost his memories. Yuri had finally realized the truth about what was really going on. The Snow Queen had gotten careless lately in her words and actions in front of her Fay and Yuri. It had only been a matter of time before Yuri came to the conclusion that she might be the one who erased his memories in the first place.

Granted, Yuri still knew that she did honestly love him. However, her love had quickly turned to lust and had started to reflect the true extent of her loneliness. Yuri still felt bad about having to leave her, but there was no other way. He had to know who he was.

And somehow, Yuri felt like he had told her that before, but that she had made him forget so that he would stay with her. Which was not only selfish, but cruel. Because even with his heart devoid of memories, Yuri knew that someone he had cared about deeply was looking desperately for him. Along with some dear friends of his that Yuri had also forgotten.

* * *

Again, back with Shori and Bob, they had just flown back to Switzerland. Where they would attempt to force their way back into the other world. Starting from the strongest place linking the two worlds. The lake that the Bottom of the Mirror used to reside.

The irony of it made Shori chuckle to himself, "We're going to look for a piece of a magic mirror through the lake where the 'Bottom of the Mirror' used to be. Talk about irony."

"We'll be using the same method we used the last time when the space time passage was unstable. When your brother had gotten stuck here after returning that box to the other world. This time shouldn't be as different as that." Bob told him.

Shori protested, "It is though. Yuri had the Great One moving him between worlds. My own power still-" but a sharp look from bob made him stop, "-I'm sorry. I just can't let anything happen to me or Yuri will be left with no one when he gets back. There's no telling how long it will take before my parent's regain their memories of him after Conrad and the others save him."

"I understand that Shori, and that's why I'm helping you do this." Bob smirked, "I have a good feeling that if we combine our powers, this will work without much of a hassle. The only thing I'm not sure of is where you'll end up." his expression became serious, "I believe we can get you there, but directing where you go will not be easy if at all possible. So I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the rest yourself from there. Can you handle that?"

Shori nodded, "Yes."

"Remember, the others aren't going to be there to help you. Gwendel is still in Ireland watching over King Yuri's adoptive daughter and waiting for news from them. Therefore, you'll need to get some help from the people in the Great Demon Kingdom in order to find the rest of these mirror shards. The hardest of which will be the one trapped within the passage itself." Bob looked down at the lake from his office, "We won't be able to get you back here until all this is over. So you have to know what it is that you're doing."

Shori glanced away, "I know what I have to do. But I know that my parents are in good hands. You've been friends with them a very long time. So even if they don't remember Yuri, they will once the others save him. The rest I'll leave in your capable hands. While I do what I can on my own." he chuckled lightly, "Maybe this will prove to be a good test for me to see if I have what it takes to stand on my own in either world as a Demon King. Granted, I won't take Yuri's place in the other world, but I can get by just as well over there as I can here. I can use my magic freely now and I understand my limitations much better. Plus, I already know of a few people who can help me. So I think I'm set."

Bob nodded in approval, "Very good. Then I'll tell you everything that I know so far and you can give my regards to the Great One. I trust you to take care of the rest over there as well..."


	21. Chapter 20:An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

This chapter begins with Yuri finding a hidden reserve of his lost resolve and uses it to break through the ice. Heading towards the place his heart is calling him. The other end of the Ring that Conrad and the others plan to use. Meanwhile, Aiden and Wolfram have a heart to heart conversation even though they hardly know each other at all. And Wolfram begins to wonder if what Yuri said before was right. That there was someone else out there for him. But Wolfram is unsure, since at the time, Yuri's heart had been frozen so there was no way to know his true feelings on the subject. However, Wolfram feels comfortable with Aiden and feels like he can talk to her about anything. He even tells her why they're really there. Careful not to say too much. Although, Aiden quickly figures out that Wolfram's quote and quote 'dear one' is in fact another guy. Surprisingly though Aiden doesn't judge him for it. Saying that love is unrequited and has no boundaries. Finishing with a peck on the cheek that Wolfram doesn't realize is hinting that she really likes him. Meanwhile, Shori has begun his own mission to help Yuri out. By forcing his way into the locked passageway between Earth and the Great Demon Kingdom. There, in the passageway, Shori manages to free the first of the final few mirror shards that Edur hasn't found yet from the time space passage. Blacking out soon after and carried to the Tomb of the Great One. His arm holding the mirror shard in his bare hand enclosed in ice. As for the Snow Queen herself, the reason no one was there to stop Yuri from escaping was because they were all busy fending off an attack on the castle. By a group of Solitary and Courtless Fay employed by the Fay Queen to rescue Yuri without starting an official War between the Season Courts. Where they finally see how much loneliness had driven her to such measures to keep Yuri with her forever. Since Kai had left her and Edur wasn't there at the moment to sooth her sadness with his vows to never leave her. Darkness had taken root. Just as the Shadow King had planned. Now, all that was left was to capture Yuri before he found the true names of the Unnamed Rulers. Thus restoring the proper order and leading the Fay back to Avalon. Kai senses that something has happened and this is confirmed when the pendulum Conrad is still holding onto blazes with a familiar light. Letting them know that Yuri was trying to remember again and that he was thinking of them. Which only makes them hasten to get to him before it's too late. And the Shadow King finds him first...

Chapter 20

After Yuri caught his breath, he began ramming his arm against the ice again. This time with renewed vigor. Something had changed once he had made up his mind. Yuri felt like himself again. If only for a moment before the pain came.

However, the pain only made Yuri's resolve burn brighter, and with a silent scream on his lips, he finally broke through the ice. Smiling triumphantly as he did so. While the world outside was still an endless white, at least it was Yuri's first step towards freedom.

Although his chest still felt like needles of ice were continuously pricking it, Yuri endured it. And crawled out of the hole onto the snow drifts outside. Where after a quick final glance at the Snow Queen's castle, Yuri said, "I'm sorry. But I have a right to live my own life. I know you care, however, I have to find out who I really am for myself since you won't tell me yourself." then he turned his back, clutching his heart, "I have to go. Or I'm afraid that I'll never get myself back again..."

And so, Yuri's own journey, finally began...

* * *

"You look great Wolfram!" Aiden gaped at the picture they had just taken of him on one of their horses. And Wolfram blushed with embarrassment, "Its not that big of a deal..." he muttered.

"Really, Wolfram, I mean it." she smiled, "You look so regal and proud. It's almost like you've ridden your whole life Wolfram. Oh, and Wolfram-"

"Yes?"

Aiden found herself blushing as well as she asked, "Is it alright if I ask for a few copies of these?"

"Huh? Why?" Wolfram blinked, completely clueless as usual.

"Well, I don't think I'll see you again for a long time, that's all. You seem really worried about whoever you're looking for." Aiden gave him an encouraging smile, "I'm sure everything will be ok. And I hope you find them."

Wolfram bowed his head sadly, "I just hope we're not too late..."

Aiden pulled Wolfram aside and sat him down beside one of the booths, putting a hand on his cheek, "You want to talk about it?"

At first, Wolfram stared at her blankly. Still, now that Wolfram thought about it, he hadn't really talked to anyone about how he felt about the situation with Yuri. So, without thinking, Wolfram started talking about it. Careful to keep things vague so she didn't suspect the truth. Then again, Aiden might think it's all just another skit for this festival.

"Well, yeah...I haven't really talked about it since it happened." Wolfram pulled her hand away from his face and she respectfully put it aside. Listening quietly as Wolfram told her his feelings. "Someone very dear to me was taken away by some bad people. We're here because we're trying to save him. But..." he bowed his head, "...before he was taken, he said something that made me rethink my relationship with him. I don't know anymore..."

Aiden blinked, "Wait, what are you getting at?"

"Huh?"

She smiled knowingly, "The way you talk about this guy, you love him don't you?"

"What? How did-?" Wolfram gaped.

"I have a few friends that swing that way. So it's not all that hard to tell." Aiden told him, "But you know-" she lifted her hand again and placed it on his shoulder, "-I think true love is unrequited. Whoever your friend is, he's a lucky guy. I just wish there was something I could do. Even if it's just lightening your burden a bit." Aiden chuckled weakly, "Funny. I don't really know you, but I really like you Wolfram. If possible, I'd like to see you again after you save your friend."

Wolfram's eyes widened as he recalled Yuri's words from before...

"_Wolfram...I can't return your feelings. You should let me go. Or the real person, the one destined for you," Yuri glanced back without fully facing him, "That person will never find you. I know that there is someone out there who will make you happier then I ever could. Even if I had loved you back. If you bind yourself with me, not only will it be a lie, but that person will be left alone. Do you want that? For me? Or for them?" _

_Could this be..?_ Wolfram thought to himself, mentally shaking his head, _No, it can't be this easy. Can it? _Then again, the more he thought about it, the more this felt right. However, this was neither the time nor the place to be doing this.

So Wolfram stood up and offered his hand to Aiden, smiling gratefully, "Thanks for listening. And maybe, once I help him, we can meet again. Because you're a good person. Plus, to be honest, it's hard for me to talk to people. Even now. Both of my brothers still think so too. Yet-" he helped her up and genuinely smiled, "-I can talk to you and feel like you're not judging me. You're even more open minded then he is. So yeah, I would like to see you again after this is all over."

Aiden smiled back brightly, "Yeah. I'd like that." then, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, laughing as he blushed furiously and touched where her lips had just been. "Do what you need to do. I'll be praying for you and for your loved one." then she pulled Wolfram along, "Come on, lets go track down the others. It's time that I showed you the best that this festival has to offer."

* * *

Bob had just finished telling Shori everything he would need to know when his other assistant informed them that the preparations were completely finished. Therefore, after nodding to each other, Shori and Bob made their way down to the lake.

"Now remember Shori, you won't be able to get back until everything over there is back to normal. And since it's too dangerous, I don't want you trying to get back here on your own. At least not unless it's extremely important. Do you understand?" Bob asked.

Shori nodded, "I understand Bob. And I promise, I won't let you down. Just, take good care of our parents."

"Of course. After all, they're still good friends of mine. Not just because their youngest is the Demon King. I won't let anything happen to them, I swear." Bob promised, removing his glasses, "Now lets begin."

Shori nodded, "Right!" then he lifted both hands over the lake and called upon his powers.

Immediately, the two of them felt resistance. Like a barrier of some sort blocking their magic from reaching into the water to pull Shori into the other world. But they struck at it relentlessly. Forcing it to give way and let them pass.

As soon as they broke through it, whatever power had been blocking them tried another approach. At the edges of the lake, ice began to form. Trying to freeze the lake solid! Therefore, Bob diverted his power from helping Shori onto the lake itself, shouting, "Now Shori! Go! Go before it completely freezes the lake!"

Shori said nothing and lept straight into the lake. Water pressed in all around him and Shori could feel the terrible cold already. _This must be what the water felt like in Titanic._ He mused to himself before focusing his magic and tearing his way through the water and into the time space passageway.

It was like a tunnel filled with sharp spikes of ice all around him. So if Shori wasn't careful, he would be impaled by the icicles all around the passage. The only good thing was that there was no current to pull Shori. Which was also a bad thing if Shori didn't get out soon. He still needed to breath.

So Shori swam though the eerie ice tunnel until a thick cluster of crystal caught his eye. _That must be the mirror shard! _And Shori was right.

Because shining like the aurora in the center of the huge crystal, was a mirror shard as big as his hand. Shori swam towards it and putting Bobs training to good use, he kicked at the ice. Making more and more of it fall away. Helping him get closer to the shard.

However, the effort was making Shori light headed since he was quickly running out of air. Therefore Shori, thinking only of his brother and the gift he'd given to him, he mustered the strength for one final kick.

The last of the ice shattered. And a wave of rainbow colored lights flailed all around him like ribbons. Making Shori smile triumphantly and snatch the mirror fragment.

However, the instant he did, ice shot up his arm. Enclosing it in a shell of ice. But that's as far as it went.

Still, Shori winced at the pain. It was like touching dry ice and it clung to his bare skin. _Ouch! It looks like I shouldn't have touched it with my bare hands. I'll have to remember that._ Once this happened, Shori unwillingly blacked out without warning from exertion and the cold.

Luckily though, the current had returned and swiftly pulled Shori along. Spitting him out in the Tomb of the Great One. Where Lady Ulrike and the shocked female soldiers rushed to his side to aid Yuri's brother. Who had successfully found the first of the mirror shards he needed in order to save Yuri...

* * *

The Snow Queen hadn't noticed Yuri's escape because she had been busy fending off a frontal assault on her castle. Which was being led by a band of Courtless Fay and Solitary Fay sent to attack on the Seelie Court's behalf. So that a war wouldn't break out in the Season Courts.

Her loyal ice Fay fought bitterly against this force. Who were surprisingly strong despite their small numbers. And doubtlessly it was because their leader was a Pyro, which is like a Dryad but instead of bark for skin it's like hardened lava, burning at the edges. A fire Fay. One usually found in the Summer Court.

The Pyro shouted up at the young Queen proclaiming, "You cannot deny the will of the Unnamed Rulers forever Snow Queen! Surely you must know that the boy you are harboring is the Hallowed Soul. Please, we do not wish to fight you. Just give us the boy so that he may fulfill the prophecy! So that we might be made whole in the sacred lands of Avalon!"

But at this point, the Snow Queen was too far gone. Her covetous nature concerning Yuri had made the Snow Queen into something dark. Like a heartless blizzard tearing across land. Ravaging everything in sight. So bitter, and so cold.

The Fay had forced this lonely fate upon her. Transforming a human into a Fay and tearing her away from everything she loved forever. As such, they would not take Yuri from her! Not these Fay. And especially not the Shadow King.

She was blinded to the fact that that's exactly what she had done to Yuri. Trying to make him something he could never be and keeping him from his loved ones. Who like Kai's Gerda, was desperately trying to save him.

Shori's deep affection for his younger brother, as well as his magical abilities had kept the memories of his younger brother burning strong in his heart. While Conrad had named Yuri and had strong ties to his previous life as Julia so he had the means to find Yuri's true name. Thus freeing him from her hold. As for the rest of them, the all had a burning love for Yuri in their own ways. They wanted to see his smiling face again. Like Gretta, who was with Gwendel back at Rosa's house in Ireland. And even his friends from the other world who didn't know anything had happened to Yuri were thinking of him. Worried that something had happened.

Even so far away and having forgotten them all, Yuri felt their thoughts of him. Which only strengthen his resolve. While the Snow Queen had no one with such thoughts for her. Save for two of them who had always been at her side until now. Perhaps they had even kept her loneliness at bay all this time. Until both of them parted from her side.

Kai, because of his vow to his previous Queen, and Edur, on her own orders to gather the shards. Now, the Snow Queen had succumbed to her darker feelings. After failing to get the ice wolves to aid Yuri and finally undermined his true self entirely, her heart had turned from being light and pure like snow, to cold and hard as ice itself. She was now bitter against all those who wanted to take her precious one away from her for their own selfish reasons. Therefore, the Snow Queen showed no mercy. Even towards her own kin. Those who had once been human.

It was truly a tragic battle. But the other Fay would not relent despite losing many of their own to her power over ice. All they wanted, like she did, was freedom from this cruel fate.

So if they were on the same side, why then were they fighting?

The very person they were all trying to covet had slipped out of the castle already. Guided by the ice wolves who had refused to help him before. Only because of the Snow Queens foolishness. Now, they, along with Julia's presence that had also broken through the ice around Yuri's heart, were guiding him to where he would truly be safe. At least from a greater threat that would change Yuri into something far worse...

* * *

They all sensed it. Something had happened in the other world. Therefore, after Aiden and Wolfram returned to the group, they asked to talk privately. And after winking at Wolfram, Aiden agreed.

"I understand. And when your done, I'll be over there," she pointed back over at the stage where Kai and the other girls had danced. "I need to check in with my sister anyways. Laura's always teases that if I don't show up every once in awhile, she'll assume I've been kidnapped by fairies. Imagine that. Someone as old as her still believing in fairies. Then again..."Aiden chuckled, "I still do too. Every year we build a fairy house before returning home. Even at our age. But, I enjoy it. Since it gives me some real time to bond with my sister; who's usually very busy all year long doing her dancing. I tag along but, sometimes I really feel-" then she stopped herself, apologizing, "-Oh! Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes. Anyway, I'll see you guys later right?"

Gunter nodded, "Yes. We'd very much like to talk to you some more. I look forward to hearing all about this celebration from it's historical roots. I'm sure His Highness will be pleased-" he said before he could stop himself.

"'His Highness?'" Aiden blinked. Then understanding dawned on her face, "Ah...so that's his code name. Gotcha. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And I'll help out any way I can." then she skipped off, waving, "I'll see you guys later tonight! Be sure to dress warmly!"

And they waved back, turning to Gunter next. "Gunter, you need to be more careful." Conrad scolded lightly.

Gunter bowed his head, "I know, it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

Murata just waved his hands, "It's not that big of a deal Lord Von Christ. Anyone who overheard us will think that we're cosplaying like the rest of these people."

However, Kai reminded him, "Don't forget my warning though, that there might be spies here."

"Geez. After all that prancing you did to make us feel better, I would have thought you'd try not to be so depressing." Wolfram shook his head. "Of course we know to be careful! What do you take us for?"

"Well well," Kai blinked, "Looks like someone is-!" then suddenly he looked up.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Conrad asked.

But before he could answer, the pendulum became hot again. Conrad could feel it. Something had happened in Faybel. However, when he pulled it out, the heat felt more warm then hot. This didn't seem to be from Yuri's pain, but from him trying to remember. So it answered his call. Reacting to the blood infused within it.

When Kai saw this, he smiled broadly, "This can only mean that-Yuri must have escaped the castle on his own!"

"What?" Wolfram gaped.

"Are you sure of that?" Gunter exclaimed.

Kai nodded, "I sense that something has happened over there. I'm not sure what, but it seems that Yuri is no longer with Her Highness. Otherwise, her hold over his heart wouldn't have wavered so strongly. I'm impressed. Even now, Yuri is fighting to remember who he is and who you are. Something even I failed to do. No wonder he's the Hallowed Soul..."

"So what does that mean? Where is he going?" Conrad asked with a somewhat desperate expression.

"I don't know." Kai shook his head, "But this is both good and bad news. Good news, Yuri can begin to fulfill his role as the Hallowed Soul and in turn perhaps save himself. The bad news, is that he's alone in Faybel, and the Shadow King can get to him now that he's no longer under the Snow Queen's protection..."

"Then what can we do?" Murata asked, "We can't use the Ring until tonight and we still don't know how to get there with all these people still here."

Kai nodded and said seriously, "Then I think, it's time to call in our first favor from the Seelie Court."


	22. Chapter 21:For Their True Desires

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Shori is quickly brought inside the Tomb of the Great One for treatment and they ask him of course about what is happening. And Shori promises them answers but asks them to wait a moment so he can think about what to say. When Geisila tries to take the mirror fragment from Shori's now freed hand he snarled at her not to touch it more sharply then he meant to. Making Shori realize for the first time just how much Yuri has really been suffering. Not just from pain and loss, but from acting cruel against those he cared about the most. Meanwhile, Yuri is escorted by the same Ice Wolves that refused the Snow Queens request to the edge of the Winter Court's territory. Where already Yuri is beginning to regain some of his old self. Mainly his appearance. Then, the Ice Wolves grant Yuri a gracious gift. A fur coat from one of their own as well as witnessing their sacred true form. At first, Yuri is uncertain about taking it but in the end, takes it if only not to insult Glacies, the main Ice Wolf and his pack. Glacies tells him to head to the Summer Court, where they can help thaw more of the ice in his heart while they can't completely remove it. And where Yuri can start to piece together his past through dreams. Finally, back with Shori, he's brought to the castle to deliver Bobs message as well as give them as much info as he can at this time. Asking them for help in their own way to make sure that Yuri will be saved. Who for the first time, cannot save himself...

**Note: **Like what I did in 'In Search of Valor' I decided to do a special and add a song to fit the mood of the chapter. I DON'T OWN the songs I post! Anyways. Now, the way I see it, we're about to see a darker side to the Snow Queen that is more like the original story and not the sugared up one for the kiddies. I thought this song was perfect, mostly because of the name but also because of the fact that their music rocks! So what I'm trying to convey is that at this point, being rebuked for her actions and because Edur and Kai were not there to keep her heart at ease, the Snow Queen has turned down a dark road. Which not only drove Yuri away but is sending them both towards the Shadow King's grasp. And also, her actions have lead their world into chaos. At this point, the other Fay are desperate to get to Yuri before it's too late and they all perish because of her selfishness. What's more, this song warns Yuri to run. Run towards the sunlight to where he belongs. However, will he make it before the Shadow King tries to covet him as well?

**P.S. **Oh, and one more thing. I appreciate the reviews but the 'update soon' is getting on my nerves a little to be honest with you. So maybe, if you wrote longer reviews it might not be as irritating. I mean, I am trying to keep my word and finish the story as quickly as I can. Making sure that I finish it completely. However, I'm still flattered that you like it so much that you can't wait to see what happens next. Just, ease off a bit alright? I'm doing the best I can to wrap things up here while I'm working on several other stories as well. Still, that doesn't mean I don't love every review I get. So keep them coming, it still helps me feel like this story is worth while. And that all my hard work is paying off...

Chapter 21

_(Ice Queen by Within Temptation)_

_When leaves have fallen_  
_And skies turned into gray._  
_The night keeps on closing in on the day_  
_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_  
_You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming_  
_You better keep moving_  
_For warmth, you'll be longing_  
_Come on just feel it_  
_Don't you see it?_  
_You better believe it._

_When she embraces_  
_Your heart turns to stone_  
_She comes at night when you are all alone_  
_And when she whispers_  
_Your blood shall run cold_  
_You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging_  
_She takes all life away_  
_Haven't you seen?_  
_Haven't you seen?_  
_The ruins of our world_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_  
_The sun awakes and melts it away_  
_The world now opens its eyes and sees_  
_The dawning of a new day_

_Whenever she is raging_  
_She takes all life away_  
_Haven't you seen?_  
_Haven't you seen?_  
_The ruins of our world_

* * *

"Lord Shori!" Ulrike gasped, rushing to his side.

Shori woke up and coughed up a lot of water, shuttering violently. And after catching his breath, Shori smiled victoriously up at her, "I did it." Shori raised his arm. Which was still encased in ice and had made his skin go numb, "I got one..."

But Ulrike paid no heed to his words and began using her own power to break the ice around his hand before it became frost bite. It hurt, but finally, it shattered and Shori's hand was freed.

Although, his muscles had clenched around the mirror shard and it was too risky to force it out of Shori's hand without hurting him. Therefore, with the guards helping him stand, Ulrike held his hand and used her magic to keep the ice from forming again. Carefully leading Shori inside so that they could treat him before he caught Hypothermia.

Heedless of him being a man, they had to get him out of those wet cloths. Luckily, Geisila was near at hand and was able to tend to Shori. Helping him out of most of his clothing and into some dry blankets. Nice thick ones.

Then, they set Shori in a chair near a warm fire and put his feet in warm water. Which immediately helped and Shori relaxed a bit. Happy that he had gotten the darn thing. But other then his condition, Shori pondered, how many were left? What powers did they have besides what had happened to Yuri? And what was he supposed to do with it?

"What were you thinking?" Geisila scolded frantically, checking on him with her magic, "That was beyond reckless! You could have-"

"I had no choice!" Shori interrupted, "Something happened and I had to do something!" he raised his clenched hand, which was now bleeding where the glass had cut him from holding it so long and so tightly.

"Geisila, please, let Lord Shori explain himself. Then he needs to rest. It seems he has been through quite the ordeal..." Lady Ulrike advised her calmly, but with a sharp look in her eyes.

At that, Geisila calmed down and she quietly tended to Shori's hand. Gasping when she felt the enormous power roiling from it. Shori followed her gaze and frowned, "This, is a part of what did all this." he snarled, slowly and gingerly unclasping his hand over it, "...it froze Yuri's heart when a fragment of it entered his eye. Now, it closed the passages between here and Earth. But," Shori smirked, "that person knows that she needs all of the shards to make her plans work. Whatever they are."

"So you know what is happening?" Lady Ulrike asked, "I've spoken to the Great One but he has been busy as of late because all of time froze. It's been winter here for months now."

Shori nodded, "I'll explain everything that's happened on our end if you tell me what's happened over here. Do you think that we can call the Ten Nobles here? I need to talk to them."

Lady Ulrike exchanged glances with Geisila before she said, "They're already here so yes. I think you'll be able to talk to them. We've been so worried since we didn't know what was going on. If you tell them, maybe we can do something about this." her expression was deeply troubled, "I've been especially worried that King Yuri's light has been blinking in and out of view. I can't see where he is at all. Only that he's in a different world then Earth."

"I know. And the others are on their way to save him-" Shori began before he sneezed, pulling the blankets tighter with his left hand.

"Shori, you need to get warm and dressed before you do anything, alright?" then she tried to take the mirror shard from him when Shori snapped. Glaring at her sharply.

"Wait!" Shori pulled his hand away sharply, startling Geisila with the coldness in his eyes.

The ferocity of his voice shocked him as well. Making him pause and think. That's when Shori realized that just holding it was changing him. Making him not act like himself. So before anything else happened, Shori slowly tore a piece of the blanket and wrapped it around the end of the mirror. Warning, "Don't touch it with your bare skin. I learned that the hard way..." he smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to snap."

Geisila nodded, "It's alright." she took the mirror fragment and put it aside, beginning work on Shori's cut. "I know you didn't mean it."

Still, Shori bowed his head, "...But now, I think I may understand a bit better what Yuri's going through." he looked outside at the snow, "I couldn't stop myself. I knew that wasn't the real me just now but I lost control...Oh Yuri..." tears swelled in his eyes, "Where are you?"

* * *

Speaking of Yuri, he had just been led to the very edge of the Winter Court's domain. By none other then Glacies, the leader of the pack of Ice Wolves from before. He turned his proud head to the young boy and told him, _This is as far as we can take you, Hallowed One, the rest of the journey of your heart is up to you. _His lips curled in a wolfish grin, _But it seems to be that your inner strength is already dispelling the Snow Queen's power..._

And he was right. Yuri's hair had turned silver instead of white, and his eyes were fading from blue to gray. Both of those colors easing their way back to their true black luster. Even his clothing had changed it's hue.

However, that also meant that the cold was starting to get to him. The wolves lent him their power to ease the cold, but it was not enough. Therefore, Glacies turned to one of his kinsmen and bade, _Oh honored brother, shed your proud coat so that the Hallowed Soul might not freeze. Take the form of a a true elemental for the time being. And we will guard your essence until you may become a beast again._

_It would be an honor, _One of the proud beasts stepped forth and Yuri stared in awe.

The body of the wolf that offered it's coat for Yuri's sake, rippled with that familiar multicolored light. Each hair stood on end and as the light became solid, it lifted from the wolf's body. Almost like it's soul was leaving it's body. And it's fur shined again, white hot, and molded into the shape of a beautiful fur cloak.

Yuri stared at it before looking back up to the being left behind after the wolf form of it was gone. It had left a form made entirely of light. Shining with a opalescent glow. Yet, it seemed to waver in brightness. Like being apart from it's body pulled it's existence towards the Deep Magic again.

"I..." Yuri began, unsure of what to say. But even he knew that this gesture of great honor. For an Ice Wolf to sacrifice it's fur and use it's power to change it into an article of clothing.

The glowing spirit of the wolf curled down in the snow as if reserving it's strength, while his kin laid down beside him protectively. Laying all around him. Resting their heads on top of their brother. It gazed up at Yuri and said, _Do not pity me. I would gladly give even my soul to make sure that our world is saved. And that we might return to Avalon. This is a small price to pay to see that happen..._

Glacies nodded, _Well said my brother. _Then he turned to the cloak and lowered his head to retrieve the cloak. Nudging Yuri's hand, _Take it, please. Do not disrespect what we have so graciously given to you. It is no small thing to shed one's fur for a mere mortal. We pride ourselves in the purity of our coats, and to give that to another instead of shredding it beyond any use for others, well, it has not happened for a many centuries. So take it with our blessing._

Finally convinced, Yuri gratefully took the cloak and put it on. It was like hugging the wolf himself. So warm and soft. "Thank you. For everything."

Glacies nuzzled his hand again, _You are a gentle so, despite all that has been done to you. I respect that kindness. For in it, is your true value to our kin, the Fay. Though we elementals are closer to nature itself and do not take the form of man and child. Like those of your own world, we serve the noblest and proudest of souls. Therefore, aiding you honors them as well..._

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Yuri said sadly, "So I can only assume it has to do with my forgotten past..." he knelt down and placed a hand on Glacies's head, asking, "...please, can you tell me where to go from here? What do I need to do to start to remember who I am so I can help you?"

_Go to the Summer Court. There, they have ways to thaw the ice around your heart further without harm and reach into the dreams of days long past. But be warned, the Shadow King hunts you. So trust no one, not even those that help you. Trust only yourself. And if you feel that you must flee, then do so._ Glacies withdrew his head and began to walk away, _Farewell, Hallowed One..._

"Goodbye..." Yuri said, watching them all fade back into the white landscape.

Then, Yuri turned back the direction that he had been told to follow. And with nowhere else to go based on his own thoughts, Yuri went ahead and began in that direction. Wondering if there was anyone he WOULD be able to trust in this strange world. Like that supposed 'ally' he met before escaping.

"I have a bad feeling that he's the person I need to avoid most of all..." Yuri said out loud. "But I need to trust someone or I'll never find out the truth." he looked up, "And go back to those friends I can't remember."

* * *

Once Shori was well enough again, and they knew for sure that he didn't have frostbite on his arm, they escorted him back to the castle. Where he was eagerly greeted.

"Lord Shori!" Lady Celli came to greet him, concern written all over her face, "I can't believe you made it through! What's-"

Shori held up his hand though, "I'll explain everything. I promise. Just let me inside and let me do it alright?" he was getting annoyed and said as much, standing on the steps of the castle doors and telling her and Lady Anissina, and the Ten Nobles who had all come outside this, "I know you all want answers. I want them just as badly. But the reason I came here was for your help. Because for the first time since my younger brother became the Demon King, Yuri needs us to save him from a terrible peril. One that he can't save himself from."

"We understand that much." Waltorana shook his head, "The real question is, what can we do?" he said seriously.

"Come inside, and I'll show you." Shori told them. Nodding at Geisila, who held the mirror shard carefully in a cloth bag in her hands. Then he glanced at each of them, remembering Bob's words about this being a test. But more then that, this was a test of how much he was willing to truly face for Yuri's sake. Even personal injury.

Because before this was over, Shori was sure he'd have to fight these 'Fay' who were also after these shards. Therefore, Shori planned to get in touch with some old friends for help as well...

As well as an old enemy...King Saralegui. Who Shori suspected, regardless of having no evidence, that someone like him would already have his hands on a few shards. Especially if he had figured out exactly what they can do. Like Shori was just beginning to understand.

And before the end of his quest, Shori will have learned more then he ever cared to know about the Fay...mainly, the one who had caused all this unhappiness. The Shadow King. Who was about to make his move in the most unexpected place...

There.


	23. Chapter 22:For the Sake of Love

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

This chapter begins with Kai and the others making preparations to enter the Ring (finally!) and enter Faybel to rescue Yuri. Meanwhile, Shori tells them all about what's going on to the best of his knowledge and shows them the mirror shard. Which Stoffel doesn't take seriously as the thing that was causing all this chaos until Shori, our of rage, wedges it into the table and it freezes over. Making his point perfectly clear. Telling them that they are about to face their greatest challenge as followers of the Demon King. And that was to face a threat outside of their own world and hunt down these shards before the Snow Queen can get them back and therefore steal Yuri away forever. After that, I thought we'd get back to some of the more forgotten characters such as Edur. So I wrote a tiny part where we learn who his sister is and that she's been charged by the Shadow King to capture Yuri and bring him here. So that Yuri can be further twisted and become the new Shadow King while he uses his dark powers to complete the mirror himself and fulfill the requirements to become the Ice King. With the exception of having a wicked heart instead of a pure one. And finally, after Laura leaves to go arrange to get a phone that they can use to call Bob and have him pay for reserving the stone circle for them, Aiden basically confesses that she has fallen in love with Wolfram. Telling them that as long as Wolfram gets his happily ever after with Yuri, then it was alright that he'd never love her back. (Sound familiar?) So then she tells Wolfram to be happy so that she knows that helping them as total strangers and unexpectedly falling in love was worth it before she says goodbye. Feeling that unless she leaves now, knowing that Wolfram would forget all about her when he was reunited with Yuri, her heart would be crushed. Because Aiden felt like she had given a part of her heart to Wolfram during their short time together. And that unless she tried to refill the hole that had formed there, Aiden would feel even more sad by the sense of loss.

**Note: **Alright, here's another chapter for ya. And I gotta say, it's been a blast writing this story. With both good and bad times along the way. Though like any work, it never turns quite as you expected. Because I always meant to have their stay in Faybel last longer and have them go though a bunch of the same stuff Gerda did in the original story. But, I guess I'll settle for Yuri doing most of that stuff while I'm wrapping things up with his own personal journey to rediscover who he is until all hell breaks loose. Because we're starting to reach the climax. Where there's the face down between the Snow Queen, the Shadow King, and other misc Fay, then the arrival of Conrad and the gang. Who hold the key to helping Yuri remember everything. It all comes down to the coming chapters. Which I don't know how many more I'll need to complete the story. But I sincerely enjoyed the story as much as I have.

**P.S. **Oh, and that reminds me...I'd like to ask my readers if they would be interested if I decided to write a sequel to this story. Which I was thinking of calling 'A Midsummer's Knight', exploring more about the true origins of the Demon Tribe in relation to the Fay, deepening the coming pairings, and because I also love 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'. It will let me explore the mythology that I've come up with and get into more depth. I'll wait until I hear back from you on that before I make any promises of a sequel. Especially since I have to finish this story first! Along with my other ones as well.

Chapter 22

Once Kai left for a bit to arrange things with their 'friends', the rest of them went to meet up with Aiden and her sister Laura. Seeing if it would be possible to reserve the stone ring for a couple of hours by asking their employer. The person running this fair.

Murata turned to the other three and said, "We should ask if we can use a phone too. Because I'd like the check in with Bob and also see how Lord Von Voltaire is doing before we try to enter Faybel."

Gunter nodded in agreement, "Yes, that would be a good idea. We haven't heard from him in awhile. Also..." he looked into the distance, "I wonder how Gretta is holding up."

Conrad shared his feelings. "I'm also worried about her. Along with everyone else in the Great Demon Kingdom. It's hard not knowing what's happening there."

Wolfram nodded, "Well maybe Bob will have heard something. But I'm sure mother is handling everything just fine. She's very good in a crisis."

"Yes but," Conrad became concerned, "I wonder how the Ten Nobles are handling things..."

* * *

"Fay?" Stoffel blinked, "I've heard about those before from His Majesty. Aren't they small little bug people?"

"Not bugs, fairies. Also known as the Fair Folk. But that's not the point!" Shori sighed in exasperation, "The point is, my younger brother got involved in something that happened in that world. And was then abducted by one of their rulers."

"Abducted?"

"On Earth? That's impossible!"

"How could they have let this happen?"

Waltorana cleared his throat, "We all knew it was only a matter of time before something befell King Yuri even on Earth. So we cannot completely blame the others; they were unprepared for the possibility. Now," he addressed his fellow nobles, "Let Lord Shori finish telling us what he knows. He also needs to ask for our aid, since something is about to happen and it will also indirectly help His Highness. Lord Shori..." Waltorana nodded to Shori, "Please continue."

Shori nodded, "Thank you." then he glanced at Geisila who handed him the covered mirror shard and left the room respectively so that they could finish their meeting.

"What's in there?" one of the nobles asked.

"This, is what caused all this to happen. It hurt Yuri and even blocked the passage between here and Earth with it's power..." Shori revealed the first half of the mirror shard and continued, "...and these are what we need to find."

"A broken mirror?" Stoffel laughed, "I never took you as a superstitious man Lord Shori. Did His Majesty get seven years bad luck?"

Shori snarled, "This isn't a joke!" the ferocity in his voice taking Stoffel aback, "This mirror fragment is just one of many. And each one has the power of the entire mirror. The Snow Queen's mirror!"

Then before they could reply, Shori held it like a knife and stabbed it into the table. Immediately, ice began to form and clawed across the table as all of the nobles jumped back in shock. Crystals of ice shot up around the mirror, each shining with the light of the aurrora. The ice nearly covered the entire table before Shori yanked the mirror shard back out. Making the ice slow and ease to a halt.

Then he glared at Stoffel, asking, "Now, imagine what a small piece would do to your heart. THAT is what's happened to Yuri. A small piece of this mirror got trapped in Yuri's heart. Making him act cold and distant. That's when the Snow Queen swooped in and brought him to her castle. Brainwashing him and those around him. My own parents forgot about Yuri! And I was only spared because we got some help from some other Fay. So please, just listen to me!"

Waltorana of course was the first to gather his wits and tried to calm Shori down, "We're listening Lord Shori. Now calm down..."

Shori gasped and covered the shard again. And while no one else dared sit back at the table, Shori slumped into a chair. Putting the shard down on the table in disgust, "You see that? Even just holding it makes me not act like myself. This mirror embodies winter and everything cold and hard. The Snow Queen was just trying to help Yuri but she's the one who ended up hurting him more."

"S-so, what is it that you wanted to ask of us Lord Shori?" another one of the nobles asked.

"That's right, you said that you wanted ask if we would help you. Does that mean you want us to help find these shards?" Waltorana asked calmly.

Shori nodded, "Yeah. Because the Snow Queen needs all of the shards to complete the mirror again and completely change Yuri forever. But if we get them first, we can use them as leverage. And also, I think we're in for an attack by the real culprit behind the reason the mirror broke. The Shadow King. Just let me tell you the whole story that Bob told me..."

* * *

The Shadow King smirked, "Everything is going according to plan. Now all I need to do is get those shards first an infuse them with darkness. Then my dream will be realized!" he laughed.

"My Lord...?"

The Shadow King turned to his second in command, grinning, "Your mission is to capture that boy and bring him here. Then I'll keep my word and not slay Edur. Not that I planned to anyway, he's proven quite useful. It's a pity he's not officially on my side. You would like that wouldn't you? Sable?"

Sable nodded, "Yes Milord. I would like to see my brother join us in the new world. Where WE rule and the other Courts cannot oppress us." she vowed, "We'll teach those fools to mess with the Unseelie Court and it's King!"

"That's what I like to hear." The Shadow King laughed, jumping up to stand on the ledge, overlooking his vast army, "This is it, Sable. This is where the fate of the Fay will be decided. I'll have three main troops and each will attack a different location. The first will secure the Winter Court, the second will go to the other world to liberate the last of the mirror shards, and the third..." he sneered, "...they will secure that sacred place that boy has to reach to fulfill his role as the Hallowed Soul. Little does he know that I have a new role for him to play! As my replacement!"

* * *

Yuri felt bad about it but, once he reached the territory of the Summer Court he was forced to leave the fur coat behind. Otherwise, he would overheat. Yuri was sure they would understand that.

But just in case, Yuri made sure he hid the coat somewhere that no one could ever find it. Since it had been given to Yuri out of deep respect. He found some huge leafs and after folding the cloak, Yuri wrapped them around the coat. Hiding it in the hallow roots of a nearby tree. And lifting a rock to cover the hole.

"It's really too bad I can't keep it." Yuri sighed. But then Yuri gasped as he heard whispers all around him and jumped to his feet.

_He's here! The Hallowed is here!_

_We must tell Her Highness, hurry!_

_Hurry!_

"Who are you?" Yuri gasped, looking all around, "What do you want?"

"Oh my!" came a voice from around the tree, "Are you lost?"

Yuri was startled and landed on his butt in the grass, "Ah! You scared me!"

The willowy old woman laughed, "Oh have I? No, perhaps you have it backwards young man. YOU have frightened us. Because they can sense the frost, the frost that brings the cold sting of winter..."

Yuri blinked, "I don't understand..."

Then when she came into full view Yuri got a good look at the old woman. She had a kind motherly face, with wispy gray that still held hints of former sunshine. Her dress was faded green designed with tons of floral patterns that twisted and wrapped around each other like Celtic knots. All of it, hand knit.

The woman even had a witch hat that had the same designs woven around it's point.

She smiled at him and help Yuri stand, "You've suffered much my child. None of us blame you for what has befallen this world. It was a long time coming." brushing the stray strands of grass from his cloths she asked, "Even so, you know that don't you? That you were not brought here willingly by the Snow Queen?"

Yuri nodded sadly, "Yeah...It took me a long time but I started to realize the truth."

"You truly are a remarkable young man." the old woman took Yuri's hands, "To have already thawed so much of the ice around your heart yourself. Oh!" she gasped, "Where are my manners? My name is Flora, and yes, I know it's a silly name. I'm also called the Spring Witch. Or WAS before my old home by the river was ravaged by those angry villagers..." Flora sighed sadly, "All my poor flowers. Trampled all over and ruined..."

"I'm so sorry." Yuri said, "What happened?"

Flora smiled, "It doesn't matter now. What DOES matter is getting you to safety deeper into the forest. Where not even those with the Sight can hope to find us...Now come with me." she started to pull him along when Yuri stopped, withdrawing his hands. "What's the matter dear?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Yuri asked, "You seem nice and all but, everyone has been saying that they want to help me but then they just do whatever they want to me. Like what the Snow Queen did. That's why I left the Snow Queen in the first place. Because I have friends waiting for me. Friends I can't remember who know who I really am. Even now, I can feel them here," he covered his cold heart, "It hurts whenever I try to remember, but I don't care. I'd rather have this pain then to lose myself entirely. That's why I'm looking for them."

"Remarkable..." Flora gaped, "...no wonder you were chosen. But you have a point. I'm so sorry for assuming you'd trust me. What can I do to prove my good intentions?"

Yuri thought about it for a moment then he asked, "While I was still with the Snow Queen, I heard people talking about me being some 'Hallowed Soul'. Could you tell me about that? Because I can't help but feel that if I fulfill that role I'll finally become me again and rememb-" he stopped however when his stomach growled and Yuri blushed. More signs that Yuri was returning more and more back to how he was before. At least mostly. Because the shard still had locked most of his heart. Now including his memories.

Flora laughed, "You poor dear! Tell you what, if you follow me at least to the glen, I'll get us something to eat and tell you what I can. But the rest will have to be told by the Fay Queen herself. Since I myself only know so much. After all, I'm human. At any rate, how does that sound? I'm sure it'll be nice to eat some real food for once and not all this fairy food. It's far too sweet if you ask me. And that's saying something! Since I've always had a big sweet tooth!"

Something told Yuri that she was telling the truth and so he finally agreed. "Well, ok. Thank you Flora..."

Flora smiled but said nothing as she pulled Yuri along again. Moving pretty agilely for such an old woman. And so Yuri followed her to the glen. Feeling like they were being watched...

And they were. But a few of the eyes watching them were the eyes of desperation. Eye belonging to withered creatures that needed to like so many others to return to Avalon. Even here, the shadows of fear and despair had started to reach there. Yuri was their only hope.

However.

As much as Yuri had returned to his former self, there was still a coldness there. Mostly because he honestly was tired of people telling him what to do and who to be and not helping themselves. So Yuri hoped to be an example to them while helping himself find the truth. That much had not changed. Yuri was willing to help these people, but he also just wanted to go home. Wherever 'home' was.

* * *

"Oh? You'd like to reserve the stone circle?" Aiden's sister Laura asked.

"Yes, just for a few hours later tonight after everything shuts down." Kai said, "Can you help us talk to the guy who runs this festival?"

Laura was draped over her younger sister's shoulders and smiled, "I don't see why not. It should be safe there now."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute!" Wolfram exclaimed, "What do you mean 'safe there NOW'?

Aiden and her sister exchanged looks, "Didn't you know? People used to vanish at the stone ring around midsummer every year. It didn't stop until around what, sixteen years ago?" she asked Laura.

Laura nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right..." Then they both looked sad and held onto each other, telling them, "Our mother was many of the people who disappeared. That's why we started working here. So that we could be closer to this place, the place where she was last seen."

"We're so sorry..." Gunter sympathized.

Laura shrugged, "It's alright. We've moved on with our lives. Our mother would have wanted us to stay happy, and our dad is very proud of us for not letting her memory be in vain." she let go of her sister and winked at Kai, "Anyway, after the cash that your little bonus performance rolled in, I'm totally willing to see what I can do. I've never felt such a thrill in my entire time here! So don't worry, I'll see if I can negotiate with the big man. I'll be back soon. So you stay here with Aiden for a sec. I'll ask if you can use his cell phone too to call your friend Bob."

"Thank you very much." Conrad smiled.

"No problem." Laura winked and she walked off.

Aiden sighed with a knowing smile, "Honestly...she's such a flirt."

Wolfram chuckled and told her, "If you really want to see a flirt, then you should meet our mother..."

"'Our'?" Aiden blinked in confusion.

"Oh right, I guess we didn't tell you." Conrad grinned, "I'm wolfram's older brother. But our eldest brother is Gwendal, and he's taking care of things elsewhere."

"Huh..." Aiden smiled, "I never would have guessed."

"Again, thanks for everything Aiden. I'm glad we met you." Murata smiled kindly, "I hope we can see you again someday."

Aiden glanced at Wolfram and nodded, "Yeah..."

Gunter saw that her eyes had gotten slightly glossy. So he asked, "Aiden? Is something wrong?"

Aiden jumped, quickly blinking away her tears and covering them with a bright smile, "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Gunter raised an eyebrow, "Is that so...?" and he pointed out that a tear had escaped her when Aiden tried to get rid of them.

Realizing her defeat, Aiden bowed her head and while sitting on the vacant stage, clenched her hands shamefully, "Sorry..."

"For what?" Kai asked.

"Well I..." Aiden glanced at Wolfram then stared at her lap, "Wolfram told me why you're really here. A friend of yours got kidnapped and so you're here looking for him. I just wish I could do more then this..."

"He what?" Gunter gasped, "Wolfram! What did we say about-"

But Wolfram defended himself, "Ah! Hold on! I didn't tell her that much! I only said that he was abducted and that we came here to find him. I didn't tell her everything."

To help Wolfram, Aiden jumped off the stage and nodded sharply, "Yeah, he didn't tell me that much! And I respect that! I mean, yeah, we've only just met and wherever you guys are from it's ok to be with another man." she deflated a bit and said, "I just wanted to help. Because I really like you guys. And this 'Yuri' guy..." Aiden smiled warmly, "He's really lucky to be with a guy like Wolfram."

"Aiden..." Wolfram gaped, blushing.

Aiden continued smiling warmly, "Wolfram is overly honest, and passionate, and so full of life. I really admire all that about him. He seems so much more mature then he lets on and I think that's amazing. Yet he still has his adorable child-like qualities. Which is even better. So being the romantic that I am, I hope they find happiness together when you all gallantly rescue him from the hands of evil!" however, then she smiled sadly, "With a love like that, I'm sure I'm just going to end up being just another girl he met. A stranger in a crowd of faces that he met while on a bigger journey. That's why I'd like to play my part in seeing them find each other. Then it doesn't hurt as badly..." unwillingly, Aiden began to cry, "...I don't know why, but I feel like I'm losing a part of myself now that I know that his heart belongs to another. I never even saw it happening, but before I knew it, I-" she couldn't bring herself to say those words so instead Aiden gave Wolfram one last smile before she ran off, "Be happy, Wolfram. When you find him again, just be happy. Then I'll know that meeting you and helping you was worth it."


	24. Chapter 23:The Churning Shadows

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

Flora helps restore Yuri's true coloring with a magical comb but warns that she can't restore his memories or explain everything. But she does tell him about the Courts and each of their ancient relics. The Dream Diadem (I'm not copying the idea from Harry Potter in any way, I just thought this sounded cooler tiara or crown), the Leaf Fang, which is a dagger, the Mirror obviously, and the Enchanted Comb (which she used on Gerda when she was lonely in the original kidnapping of Kai when Gerda was searching for him). Meanwhile, back with Conrad and the others, they get news from Bob that Shori had made it back into the other world! Which they find reassuring since they could now let the others know more about the current situation. On the downside though, they learn that the Shadow King is marching on the Great Demon Kingdom! But are slightly relieved when they hear that the Fay Queen that has been helping them has sent her best soldiers to aid them in the fight for the mirror shards that Edur has been collecting. While Wolfram on the other hand, is worried about Aiden and leaves before they find out about this. When he finds her, shockingly, a man appears and says he's come to 'collect' her in the place of her mother. Who appears to have died. So this man was the one who dragged Aiden's mother into Faybel. Where unknown to her or her sister, is where she actually came from. So Wolfram heroically draws his sword on the unknown man and tells her to get Conrad and the others. Not only to help out, but so they could leave for Faybel at once. And finally, back with Shori, he prepares to seek out the shards with the help of a select few of Yuri's friends and allies, including Adelbert, Hube, and King Saralegui. When he goes to ask Ulrike about the news, Shori is delighted to hear that she can faintly see Yuri's light again. Then she tells him that the 'Fay Queen' wishes to speak with him and so Shori uses her crystal ball to do so. Then he learns about the Shadow King marching on their world and that the Fay Queen has sent help for them in the coming fight. Warning that should the Fay fall, so too would the Demon Tribe and their entire world along with them. Since they have an older bond then they remember.

**Note: **Sorry, I meant to update sooner but I had a lot of family drama to deal with. Still. Here's a new chapter for you. And also, about the hint about Aiden's mother...it will be important if I get enough people to say they'd like me to do a sequel I mentioned before called 'A Midsummer's Knight'. Which will touch up on yet another neat twist I have about the Fay and the mythology I've created so far about them. Plus, you know, I am planning on Wolfram and her hooking up after this is all over. Sorry Yurram fans. But just a reminder, this is story is meant to be a Conyuu pairing. So in this story, Conrad and Yuri are going to end up together instead of Yuri and Wolfram. However, if you still want some Yurram action, check out 'Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora'. Where I might just have them finally get married at the end! (Major Spoiler! That is, if I still feel like going that far 'wink') And without further ado. Enjoy Chapter 23! We're almost there! Keep rooting for me!

Chapter 23

Flora handed Yuri a good old fashion sandwich which he nibbled at first then quickly began eating it ravenously. Never had such simple food tasted so good! And all it was was a fried egg and some buttered toast.

Still, Flora was right. Fairy food was far too sweet. And it wasn't until Yuri had started becoming more like himself again did he realize that.

Flora laughed lightly as he devoured the simple meal, "I'm glad you like it young man. I wasn't sure if you were ready for human food again so soon. Most people, if any, that escape the Fay usually physically reject human food for at least the first few weeks."

Yuri finished his sandwich and commented on that, "Well, it did taste a little bland but I think it's because I'm not used to it. Not because it actually tastes that way..." his expression became more serious, "You seem to know a lot about these things Mrs. Flora. Would you mind at least TRYING to explain what the Snow Queen did to me? Because I can't remember any of it. Not how I got here, who I am, nothing."

Becoming serious herself, Flora explained. "That, my dear child is because of not only her selfish actions but also because of the object embedded in your heart. A shard of the Snow Queen's mirror. The artifact of Winter." she packed up their picnic and handed Yuri a cup of water while telling him more about the Fay Courts. Mainly, the four elemental Courts; Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall.

Flora told Yuri how each Court was granted a great gift at the beginning of their existence by the Unnamed rulers and parents to their kind. Which she said she'd let the Fay Queen explain. Anyway, each Court had a gift which embodied their season. The Summer Court had the Dream Diadem, which brought dreams to life and showed them to the person who originally dreamed it. The Fall Court had the Leaf Fang, or a dagger that could cut even diamond. The Winter Court has the Mirror, which shows all worlds and times and embodies winter. And the Spring Court had an Enchanted Comb, which can brush away any enchantment or even your memories. Which as a matter of fact, I am the caretaker for..."

"You have the comb?" Yuri asked excitedly, "Can it-"

"No, I'm afraid not my dear." Flora winced apologetically, "It cannot make you recall anything from your past. Not so long as that part of your heart is frozen by the mirrors powers. It can only make you forget. But, if you'd like, I can use it to help speed along your recovery. So that you may go back to being what you were before, at least for the most part. Though the rest is up to you my child." she smiled, "You have a gentle heart that not even the bitterness of winter can contain. I knew it when I saw you. You, my child, are a pure and gentle spirit. But you also have a righteous rage roiling within you behind that wall of ice. And it is enraged by what has happened to you, so you mustn't let that part out yet until the shard is freed. Else that rage become darkness and make you a monster..."

"I see..." Yuri sighed sadly, "...well, I guess I'll have to do things the hard way then won't I? But I knew that after I left on my own. If it was that easy, even before the Snow Queen did this to me, if she could have freed it herself, I know she would have. I know she isn't a bad person, however, I have to know. Who I am and where I'm from. I have to go home...wherever that may be."

Flora smiled, "Such bravery." then she knelt down and asked, "Here dear, would you rest your head in my lap? Then I'll use the brush to dispel the rest of her lingering enchantment."

Blushing slightly, Yuri did as he was told and laid down on her lap. Feeling the cloth against his face that felt almost like fresh grass rather then cloth. As she pulled out the comb, which Yuri couldn't see at his angle, Flora started brushing his hair. Immediately, Yuri felt it effecting him.

His tense muscles loosened and relaxed. And that numb cold tingle in his skin began to melt away, warming him up like the first rays of sun on the first day of spring. Yuri's blood flowed more freely like the first currents of a roaring river freed of their icy prison. He felt warm and alive for the first time in ages. Although, with the thaw, came the staggering hard weight on Yuri's heart. Just like before.

But Yuri felt he could bear it this time.

For the first time since leaving the Snow Queen's castle, Yuri felt safe and more like his old self. So eventually, as Flora continued to comb, the silver residue bled away. Returning his hair back to it's silky ebony black luster. And Yuri's eyes as well. Except for the one where the mirror shard first entered. Which still had that frost like aura to it and flickered with the multicolored light as it had before.

The important thing was, Yuri felt enough like himself for Julia to resurface. Where her loving figure sat beside them, stroking his hair and smiling at Flora. Letting her know how grateful she was that Yuri was starting to make his own way towards the destiny the Fay needed him for. Where when it was finished, Yuri could return to the presence of those who loved him the most.

One of which...might have just found a new love of his own...

* * *

They were shocked and happy at the same time when they heard of what Shori had accomplished from Bob. Because it boded both good and bad news. The good news, was that finally someone could tell the others back home what had happened. The bad part was that it also meant that time over there was moving again.

Though they hoped it would not start moving too quickly before they found and brought Yuri back home.

Meanwhile, now that everything was arranged, they waited for Kai to return and give them the procedure on how to get through the Ring. But found that they had another problem. Wolfram.

After Aiden ran off, Wolfram seemed hurt and confused. Obviously he did feel something but wasn't sure what it was. Wolfram was used to girls fawning over his good looks but never had they been anyone like Aiden. Aiden understood him on such a level that her hasty departure puzzled Wolfram.

So much in fact that Wolfram asked to go look for her while they were waiting. And talk to Aiden about before. Trying to explain certain things to her. Because she was partly right. After they got Yuri back, who knew how long it would be before they returned to Earth. Even if time passes slower on this end.

Soon after Wolfram left, Kai returned with news. "Alright. Everything is set up. Now all we need to do is remember to use the ointment once we get through to Faybel. Then from there, since Yuri's no longer in the Winter Court, we head towards to Summer Court. Since that's where he's been spotted last."

"What about the Shadow King?" Gunter asked, "Any word on his movements?"

Kai nodded, "Yes. He's divided his forces into three troops. I know that one is heading in Yuri's direction. And another is moving in on the Winter Court. As for the third..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" Murata asked.

Kai met his gaze and said, "Not good. His third force...is marching on your world. To kill Edur and obtain the remaining shards. Infusing them with black magic. Because," Kai finally told them the true extent of the mirrors power in regards to it's effects on Yuri, "Each shard has the power of the entire mirror. And therefore, unbeknownst to him, so does Yuri. Thus, if something were to happen to the mirror..."

"Then it would effect His Highness!" Gunter gasped, "No wonder the Snow Queen needs them. It will tighten her hold over him! We must hurry!"

"Leave that to Shori. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it." Conrad assured him, "After all, he is training under Bob to become the Demon King of Earth."

"But-"

Kai added, "And the Fay Queen as already sent some of her own people there to aid them. With weapons and magic. So they'll stand a fighting chance."

"Wait. Since when have the Fay been able to get to our world?" Murata asked.

Kai smirked knowingly, "For us, traveling to other worlds used to be child's play. And the Seelie and Unseelie Court have not lost that power. So they have their ways. After all, I myself got over there remember? Although, certain rules apply to the other Courts in regards to travel. Mainly, we can only go on a 'Solstice' or spiritual event. After all, we are spirit beings. Or at least, THEY are. I'm still a human born Fay, I shouldn't even be a Fay at all."

"Fair enough." Murata sighed. "Lets just get over there and save Shibuya before something terrible happens..."

* * *

Wolfram found Aiden inside the very Ring they were planning to leave trough. Sitting in the grass with her back against one of the stone slabs, sniffling like a little girl and hugging her knees.

But she had grown that attached to Wolfram. And the thought of never seeing him again reminded Aiden of knowing that she had lost her mother in much the same way. Never to see them again. Never getting to tell her how much she loved her.

It wasn't like Aiden knew Wolfram was from another world. But some part of her knew that once he left, there was no way she could find him again. So Aiden sat there. Ashamed of herself for the outrageous confession, but not ashamed of her deepening love for him.

Because all Aiden wanted for him was happiness. And if it wasn't with her then that was fine. She didn't even have the right to ask Wolfram to love her back. Not when they'd only known each other for less then a day. And he was here to rescue his lover from some evil villain like in a romance novel.

Aiden was just as confused about her feeling as Wolfram was. But Wolfram still HAD someone that he cared about much more. And Aiden REALLY did respect that. Though that didn't make it hurt any less.

However, Wolfram had started to think about him and Yuri. Mainly about what Yuri said before about their relationship. And it wasn't until he met Aiden that it clicked.

It was true that their proposal did come out of anger and spite on Wolfram's part. Then how Wolfram was so possessive of Yuri yet always scolded him for acting like he didn't care. It wasn't that Yuri never cared. It was that he never cared about him THAT way.

While Wolfram still couldn't accept what Yuri said due to the fact that he hadn't been himself, Wolfram found himself considering breaking off the engagement himself. Because like Aiden, Wolfram wanted the person he loved to be happy. No matter who it was with. And frankly, if he was forced to choose a worthy partner for Yuri, it would have to be Conrad. As much as Wolfram loathed to admit it.

With that in mind, Wolfram rounded the corner to talk to Aiden when a figure appeared out of thin air, startling Aiden. And the figure smirked, "Hello, I've come to collect you. Since your mother's life has been spent-"

"What?" Aiden jumped to her feet, "Who are you? How do you know my mother?"

The man slinked towards her, "I know her, because she escaped me once to wed a human. I took her back sixteen years ago. Now, you're next, my little fairy!" he reached for her when Wolfram drew his sword and dove forward.

"Wolfram?" Aiden gasped, "What are you-!"

"Get out of here Aiden!" Wolfram shouted, "Go find my brother and the others. Tell them we need to go, NOW!"

Aiden blinked a few times, looking from the strange man to Wolfram and nodded, trusting him unconditionally, "Ok. Just be careful!" then she dashed out from under the stone to get the others. Her heart racing for more reasons then one.

Her mothers kidnapper had come back. Yet, on a good note, Wolfram had come looking for her and drew his sword on the man. And Aiden, despite herself, couldn't get over how hot Wolfram looked just then. Like her knight in shining armor writhed in a blazing glory. If she only knew what Wolfram was really capable of.

And perhaps, she would soon find out...

* * *

Back in the Great Demon Kingdom, after Shori had explained everything he needed to, at last, he set to work. Requesting Hube's protection while he traveled around to speak with Yuri's friends and allies about the upcoming danger and these mirror shards they had to find. Mainly only those Yuri trusted explicitly. Which meant, to Shori's irritation, he'd have to ask for King Saralegui's help as well. Since they needed to search a wide area to find the shards before Edur did. Not that they knew what Edur looked like or anything about him.

So therefore, while the other Ten Nobles prepared for a possible attack, Shori made preparations to leave to focus on his own task. Which made him go consult with the Great One and Ulrike when he heard the good news. She could see Yuri's light again! Dim and wavering as it still was, this was huge progress.

"I'm so relieved to know that King Yuri hasn't been completely lost to us." Ulrike said happily, "We will all pray for his well being. And yours as well, Lord Shori."

"So how do you plan on searching for these fragments?" the Great One asked.

Shori grinned, "With the piece I already have, I believe the shards will react to each other. If not, I'll have to guess with any info about unusual phenomenon regarding ice or people acting strangely. As far as who I'm going to ask for some extra help I've heard about that Adelbert guy from Yuri before so I'm going to ask for his help too. Along with a few other of Yuri's friends. King Saralegui included." he frowned at admitting it, "We need all the help we can get and it's possible that some mirror pieces could have landed in Alazon's country. If that's the case, I'll need his help to get there. We have to be as thorough as possible. Especially since I don't know how big or small the pieces are or if some have been found already."

"That makes sense." the Great One nodded.

Shori nodded back, "I just wanted to let you know what I'm planning. And to ask of course if you've heard anything from the others. Can you still not get anything through?"

Ulrike shook her head, "Although you've unbarred the path, it's still unstable. It will take some time before we can contact anyone on that end. However, I have heard from someone who'd like to speak with you Lord Shori. She say's she bears news."

"Why didn't you say so? Who is it?" then Shori frowned deeply, "Is it the Snow Queen?" he snarled.

"No." Ulrike told him, "She says she's the 'Fay' Queen of the Seelie Court."

"Ok..." Shori blinked, "...and what does she want?"

Ulrike gestured at her crystal ball and told him, "Touch the orb and focus your thoughts. Although you are not a priest, it's much like how we used to consult the Great One or he let others hear his voice. We've done this before with speaking with Bob, the Demon King of Earth when he chose the Shibuya's to raise our beloved King. That's all you need to do."

Gingerly, Shori laid his hands on the cool glass and focused his thoughts. It took a moment, but then he heard a voice. A soft kind voice that sounded like music from a flute or a harp.

_Greetings Long Lived one, I have news of your younger brother and news of a coming threat. Both of which I seek to give aid and council..._

Shori asked, _Where is he? Is Yuri alright? Are you the one who helped me keep the memory of my brother from that spell?_

_Yes, I helped you. But it was also your own devotion to him that was it's own magic. Though your parent's love is just as strong, they had no magic and thus we could not intervene in time. But your brother, Yuri, he is in the golden forests of the Summer Court. In the company of the Spring Witch, who has help restore some of his former self. Though not all...for the ice around his heart remains. Containing his demonic half. The side the Shadow King hopes to warp._

_Is he in any immediate danger? _Shori asked sharply and with obvious concern.

Her voice seemed to smile as she said, _My servants have seen him and I've sent them to bring him hither unto my Courts where he'll be safer for the time being. But the Shadow King marches on the forest as we speak. So we must all make haste. Because his armies march on you as well. And only Fay and kill Fay. Therefore, on the morn when the first ray of sun touches the sea, look for our ships bearing the golden harp with seven strings. Tell them we will guide them in battle against the Shadow King's forces. For they can be killed by mortals if they know the secret ways. Also, seek out a man named Edur. He is the servant of the Snow Queen seeking the shards of her mirror. Edur already has most of them and so you must hurry. The sun is setting on our time...and soon, not even I will have the power to withstand the coming darkness that descends upon the Fay. _

Shori nodded, _I understand. Now what about the others? Have they made it there yet?_

_They are coming soon. And I will do all I can for them and your brother. But understand that we also need him to save us, as the Hallowed Soul, and we will ask him to do that for us before we return him to you. Otherwise, we are not the only beings who will be engulfed by shadows. Your kin, a kin who has age old ties with ours, will also perish..._


	25. Chapter 24: Prelude to War

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

**Note: **I'm sorry for the late update (as usual) but I was having writers block and needed some motivation to get working on it while I've been so busy with college lately. Anyway, I was looking through old reviews and there were a few things, which seem super belated now, that I'd like to ask my readers. So here goes:

**#1: **To 'Miyuki Meiru', in a review you gave me of chapter 2 you asked me if I had a 'LJ' account. I'm not exactly sure what that is but you said it had more 'Conyuu' so I'd like to take a look at whatever it is.

**#2: **To 'rijifblue' (though I'm not sure if you'll ever see this note unless you're on my alerts) Yes, this is indeed a 'Conyuu' so I'm afraid that there will likely be a kiss at the very end (SPOILER ALERT) between Conrad and Yuri.

**#3: (VERY IMPORTANT NOTE FOR 'The Ice King' FANS!) **I'm not sure if you guys are aware of this but I now have a 'News' section in my profile (which I try to keep as updated as possible) that has information about a sequel to 'The Ice King' that will be written in the future IF I get enough support and reviews for the remainder of this story. I wish some of my other stories were doing as well as this one but to be honest, 'The Ice King' holds a special place in my heart. It's the first real story that I worked on for Fanfic and it's the first that got such enthusiastic feedback. I'm hoping that if and when I begin the sequel, that it will get just as much praise and be as enjoyable as 'The Ice King'. Now, without further ado, here's a new (yet belated) chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Aiden came running and was completely out of breath by the time she reached the others. And once they saw her hard expression, they quickly asked her what was wrong.

Through her gasps, Aiden told them, "I was...at the stone circle when a man appeared, claiming that he had 'come for me'. And he...he said that he's...the one who...kidnapped my mother! Wolfram's fighting him right now and asked me to...come get you all. You have to help him!"

Exchanging a quick nod with one another, they asked Aiden lead the way and prepared to draw their swords by the time they arrived at the scene.

Meanwhile, Wolfram traded blows with the man, who was obviously a Fay due to his inhuman strength. Though what type, he couldn't say. Therefore, Wolfram did his best to fend him off. Waiting for his brother and the others to arrive.

That is, until Wolfram remembered what they had been told about the swords and thus smirked at his foe. "You picked the wrong time to mess with me. Now you're gonna pay."

The man snarled, "So YOUR one of those Long Lived ones? I wasn't expecting to meet one of your like here. But no matter, I'm still taking that girl back with me. She has Fay blood. And that's more then enough reason to bring her back to the homeland and convert her. I will prolong the existence of our kin by wedding a child who bears the purest blood of Fay from the old world. I'll do what I must to keep our kind alive; so I'm not scared of your little toy!" he dove at Wolfram with savage force before he transformed into what appeared to be a feral hound. With an twisted horn sprouting from it's forehead and stretching and arched upward along it's snout.

Wolfram sidestepped the charge with ease and glared at him, "So you ARE a Fay. I knew it!"

The creature laughed, "A mere mortal cannot hope to defeat a proud member of the Unseelie Court!" he called in a warped voice, "The Shadow King will be most pleased when I offer him your cold dead body!"

"Wolfram!" Aiden cried. Running towards him with Conrad and the others near at hand.

Wolfram turned and gasped when he saw her, "Aiden? I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Aiden grinned, "No, you told me to get the others. And so I did." then she blinked when there was not a man that he was fighting, but a large jackal looking creature, "What the-? Where'd that guy go?" she asked.

"Ah, Aiden, that is such a lovely name." the beast laughed, "Now come with me willingly and maybe I'll spare this foolish boy. If not, I will devour him whole!" he bellowed. "Both body and soul will then be cast down to Hell!"

"Not if we can help it!" Conrad and Gunter also drew their swords, Kai drew his dagger, and uncertainly, Murata drew his gun. Then Conrad turned to Aiden, smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll take care of this. Go to safety, and we'll-"

"No!" Aiden shook her head, "I won't just leave you guys here to fight that thing! I may not know what's going on but, I have to see this through and make sure this isn't just some sick joke. I need to know if that thing has anything to do with my mother's kidnapping. Please Conrad!" she asked earnestly.

Conrad's eye's widened as her earnestness reminding of Yuri. And he could almost see Yuri saying the exact same thing. Therefore he smiled with a nod, "Alright, but stay back. We don't want you to get hurt."

Aiden smiled brightly and saluted playfully, "Gotcha!" then she hid behind one of the stones while the rest of them faced the wicked looking creature. Watching Wolfram most of all and whispering under her breath, _You show him who's boss, Wolfram!_

* * *

Yuri sat up sharply from Flora's lap when they heard muffled cries coming from the forest. It shocked both of them when a group of black soldiers suddenly burst into the glen. Even more so when none of them had sensed their arrival...

Had their powers weakened that much already?

After leaping to his feet Yuri stepped back in alarm. Standing protectively in front of Flora. But he couldn't help but stare at the beast soldiers standing before them. Their every step killing the plants around them. What sort of horrible twisted creatures were they?

They looked like jackals with the body of a human; their alien appearance almost just like the Egyptian God Anubis from Earth. With thick oily fur that looked more so against the now dead landscape growing around them.

One of them spotted Yuri and grinned; which looked more like a snarl due to it's long sharp silver fangs. "Well well, we weren't expecting you to be so easily found Your Highness."

Yuri took another step back, glaring, "Who are you?"

"Don't smile Argos, it makes you look scary." came a silky voice from behind the group of tall dog-like creatures.

Yuri blinked as a beautiful dark scarlet haired girl stepped out from behind the feral beasts before her. She was wearing the strangest skin tight scale plated armor Yuri had ever seen. But not armor, he soon realized, that was her actual skin! Skin that acted like armor and looked like it too.

Honestly, to Yuri, she looked like some sort of gargoyle. And a lovely one at that. However, Yuri knew something was wrong and asked, "What's going on here? Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl smirked playfully, "We've come to rescue you from the Snow Queen."

Yuri blinked, "Rescue...me...?"

She nodded for her soldiers to lower their weapons, "You may have escaped her castle, but the Snow Queen will cover all the lands in winter to stretch her power far enough to get you back. She'll kill us all at this rate unless you do something about that heart of yours. Don't you want to be free of it? All that pain and suffering and go back to your old life? The life she stole from you?"

"Sable!" Flora growled, "How dare you bring such unhallowed beasts into the Summer Court? Your King is defiling the sacred order of this world to the brink of the destruction of both Fay and mankind! Don't you care about that at all Sable?"

Sable shouted back, "I DO CARE! That's why we must create a new order! The old way are dead and foolish pride rules the Seelie Court. You no longer remember that we are all kin and are brothers and sisters even though our Court's are divided in two..." her wild eyes fell on Yuri and she advanced on him, "This boy can unite the courts and save us right? But you fools of the Seelie Court would have him sacrifice everything he holds dear. Is that not what the Snow Queen has done? Strip him of his memories and enslave his heart?"

"We cannot be held accountable for the actions of a single Fay, Sable." Flora retorted, "Her actions do not reflect the will of the entire Seelie Court.

Sable paused before sneering, "Doesn't it though? You too also want this boy for selfish reasons. The Fay are dying out and as we all know, it's actually the Seelie Court that abducts the most humans and converts them. Don't even try to deny it."

Flora bit her lip but couldn't reply to that at first, then, sadly, she admitted, "It's true, some of us HAVE become desperate but still. What you plan to do with him is far worse-!"

"ENOUGH!" Yuri shouted angrily at both of them, "Doesn't anyone care about how I feel about this? I just want answers and I want to go home!" he clenched his heart as it began to throb painfully, "Everyone is always placing their hopes on me..." ice began forming at his feet and freezing the plants around him that were still alive, or had been before the frost enveloped them, "...yet no one tells me anything but what they want me to know. All these secrets...All these lies..." his right eye flared brightly with that multicolored light, "...I only want one thing. And I'll find my own way to get it. I want...FREEDOM!"

Ice crystals shot from the ground and Flora was snatched by a nearby Fay and pulled to safety. Meanwhile, the other Fay who were watching suddenly took their chance and attacked Sable's soldiers as Sable herself fought her way through the now raging winds to reach Yuri. Who had suddenly and violently reverted back to his colder form.

His hair became white again and Yuri's eyes became that cold empty blue again. Flora had been foolish to believe that Spring Magic could overpower Winter Magic even when it's hold on Yuri had weakened as distance from the Snow Queen had thawed some of his heart.

He couldn't stop himself. Ice shot in every direction and storm clouds gathered and the icy winds of a blizzard blew with a savage fury. Wrapping him in a cocoon of wind and snow.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the chaos before him. The Fay of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts fighting for their claim of him. They fought without distinction between friend or foe. And those who had fallen from grave wounds were left their on the ground unaided and dying. Some even vanished right before his waking eyes.

No blood was shed, but, there was a feeling of loss when one from either side was killed. Even those wicked looking beasts from Sable's forces. Every eye was filled with desperation and drive to claim the rights to the one who could save them from destruction.

Yuri.

"Stop..." Yuri cried both to himself and to those fighting below, "...please...no more..."

"Then stop it." Sable called above the wind, "You have the power to do so!" she grinned, "Use it."

"No! You mustn't!" Flora called, but the winds were too loud and her old voice too weak against the might before her.

Yuri hugged himself, shivering from cold from both within and outside of him, and a tear rolled down his right eye, leaving a trail of molten silver down it which froze on his face. The cold stabbed at him from everywhere. Yet, there was a small ember burning hotter still that was equally as painful.

Therefore, Yuri had to decide which pain to cling to. The scorching heat burning his very soul? Or the savage cold that numbed his body and burned just as much as the flame?

* * *

Just as the Fay Queen told Shori, on the day he was to leave in search of the remaining mirror shards with Hube, the ships came from out of an unnatural golden mist that glided across the water. Their sales were such a soft green color that they seemed almost white and their ships were a dark honey color glazed with something that helped their ships slid smoother through the water.

Shori and the Ten Nobles were there to greet the ships and to prepare for battle with these forces of the Shadow King marching upon their lands in search of the shards as well. Of course, none of them knew what to expect. They knew that everyone on board these splendid ships were Fay but had never actually met them in person before.

Therefore, in turn, they weren't expecting them to show themselves for what they really were instead of hiding the truth. Because when the battle came anyway, most of them would transform themselves to better fight in battle in their true forms. So for now, most of them were in mid-form.

When the ships pulled into the dock, a woman strode to the side of the ship and glanced down upon them thoughtfully and with a mask of calmness. Her eyes were almond shaped and the sharpest green they had ever seen in their lives. And her hair was a dark rich brown like rain soaked earth after a storm. A yew bow hung across her back while a curved sword hung from her hip and the woman was wearing armor that had thousands of plates of metal overlapping each other in the shape of leaves. Making it look like her body was writhed in ivy.

She ignore the stairs leading down to the dock and simply lept into the air and landed softly on the dock below. Then, with inhuman grace that not even the Demon Tribe could ever hope to achieve, as good looking as they were by nature, she strode towards them and nodded her head in a slight bow-like motion.

Then she spoke with authority, "On behalf of our Queen, I, Everail, captain of her royal guard, salute you Long Lived ones." her knowing gaze fell on each one of them as she asked, "Tell me, which one of you is the man referred to as Shori Shibuya?"

Swallowing hard, Shori stepped forth, "That's me."

She looked him over for an uncomfortable moment before stating, "A heavy task falls upon you for the sake of your kinsman and your beloved brother. Doubtless, you will meet much resistance from the Shadow Kings forces. Thus, Her Highness has a gift for your guardian." Everial inclined her head back up at the ship and a pair of youthful men in similar foresty armor walked down the steps and came to her side. Bearing a blade covered in a light satin. "Have your guardian come forth." she told Shori.

Shori glanced at Hube who unsurely stepped forth and introduced himself, "I am Lord Griesela Gegenhuber. I'm the one who will be accompanying Lord Shori on his quest."

Everial nodded simply and unveiled the blade. It was similar to the swords that Conrad, Wolfram, and Gunter received but with one key difference. Unlike theirs, this one was much more fine and thin runes were carved along the spine of the blade while the hilt and guard were wrapped in such a hard leather that it seemed almost like stone. And into the leather, vine patterns were burned into the cloth that coiled around the hilt. It was truly a well made sword.

"It is an honor to be bestowed an Elven blade. Bear it well; for your own sword will not be able to withstand the inhuman strength of the Unseelie you will face nor slay them. So we have made this blade especially to aid he who will be charged with the task of gathering the shards of mirror before the Shadow King can infuse them with darkness." her gaze fell upon the other nobles and Everial stated, "We have crafted weapons for you and your soldiers as well. Though we may not have crafted enough of them for your troops. Therefore, we ask to use your smiths and craft weapons only as they are needed. Though our own forces added you yours should be sufficient."

Waltorana agreed and nodded silently along with the others, who were stunned by the grace of these Fay. Both in speech and in posture. It was truly humbling.

After an approving nod, Hube took the blade and tested it. It was unlike any sword he had ever wielded. It was perfectly balanced and was surprisingly light despite it's blade heavy design. The feel of it in his hand felt like an extension of his arm and fit comfortably in his grasp.

"I will put it to good use." Hube promised before stepping back and sheathing the blade in the sheath he had been given by the sword bearers from before.

"There is no more time to waste." Everial stated aloud to them all, "The deciding battles of our worlds is nigh upon us. We must prepare." then one final time, she looked upon Shori and nodded respectfully again, "May fortune smile upon us all. You especially. Farewell." and she and the others left with Waltorana and the others to discuss and teach things that would be needed for the coming battle.

Meanwhile, Shori let out a huge sigh and laughed nervously, "No pressure or anything though right?" he asked Hube.

Hube laid a hand on Shori's shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure we will succeed. I have faith in you Lord Shori. As do we all." he removed his hand, "Come. Let's go board our ship and begin our quest. For the sake of this Kingdom...and for the sake of King Yuri as well."

Shori straightened up and his chest swelled with courage at the thought of finally doing something meaningful for his young brother. To finally be able to properly protect him for once.

Besides, Shori grinned, Yuri still owed him a 'Big Brother for a Day' outing.


	26. Chapter 25: Hearts of Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from KKM or the Snow Queen. Yeah, you know the drill.

**Note: **Hello readers! I apologize for the ridiculously long delay in updating _'The Ice King,_' it took me ages to decide a good ending point for this story. _(Whoa, wait, what? It's been 2 whole years since I last updated this?! Wow...that's sad...)_ Anyway, as far as this story goes I've decided that I want it to be at least for 30 or more chapters in total and try to finish this up once and for all and I know that you guys really want to finally see Yuri rescued and find out what's going to happen between him and Conrad right as well as what's going to happen between Wolfram and Aiden...? Besides that, it's about time for our heroes to face off with the ones responsible for all this...the Snow Queen herself! So in any event, please enjoy this super-belated chapter. Oh, and I hope you're all looking forward to the sequel too once I finally wrap things up here! It just took me WAY too long to get inspired again so to apologize for the lateness, I made a new cover and I'm working on another video for this on my YouTube account so be sure to check it out once it's done and I post the link on my profile. But for now, without further ado, here is your long belated chapter 25! Enjoy!

**P.S. **Sorry if this chapter is kinda a short chapter but at least I finally updated it right? And one more thing, I am giving a shout out to potential beta-readers to help me touch up the previous chapters and maybe help me brainstorm some ideas for the sequel besides what I already have planned. So please, if anyone is interested in helping me, send me a PM as soon as possible. Oh, and also, please don't forget to review this chapter! I need your valuable input readers and fellow writers!

Chapter 25

_(Beautiful Things by Andain)_

_Got up early, found something's missing_  
_My only name_  
_No one else sees, but I got stuck_  
_And soon forever came_  
_Stopped pushing on for just a second_  
_Then nothing's changed_  
_Who am I this time, where's my name?_  
_Guess it crept away_

_No one's calling for me at the door_  
_And unpredictable won't bother anymore_  
_And silently gets harder to ignore_

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see_  
_What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me_  
_Just let it go, what now can never be_

_I forgot that I might see_  
_So many beautiful things_  
_I forgot that I might need_  
_To find out what life could bring_

_Beautiful things_

_Take this happy ending away_  
_It's all the same_  
_God won't waste this simplicity_  
_On possibility_  
_Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling_  
_This trace of blame_  
_Frozen still I thought I could stop_  
_Now who's gonna wait?_

_No one's calling for me at the door_  
_And unpredictable won't bother anymore_  
_And silently gets harder to ignore_

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see_  
_What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me_  
_Just let it go, what now can never be_

_So many beautiful things_  
_So many beautiful things_

_Now what do I do?_  
_Can I change my mind?_  
_Did I think things through?_  
_It was once my life_  
_It was my life at one time_

* * *

Yuri's heart was filled with a sense of deep despair and fear as he watched they Fay fight; he wanted to stop this, but also knew what would happen if his powers raged out of control any more than they already had. This entire section of forest would die under the torrents of ice he would create and it would be entirely his fault. But if nothing was done, it would all die off anyway. Only this time, it would be because of the decaying power surrounding the Fay of the Dark Court.

So Yuri had to decide whether or not to stop the battle himself or simply use what power was already lashing out now in order to escape from them all and find his own way back to wherever he came from. None of them could be trusted he decided. All of them wanted something from Yuri that he couldn't offer them...

Salvation.

Though frankly, Yuri didn't feel that they deserved his help. Not when they were ruthlessly killing each other off like this when they knew full well that their kind was already dying out. Honestly, it appeared to Yuri that _they_ were the cause of their own demise, not the lack of magic. But why couldn't anyone else but him see that?!

An anguished cry of rage and sorrow suddenly tore from Yuri's lips and everyone was blasted back in wake of his full fury. Trees that had already been frozen were rent in two from the force of the gales he summoned. And they shattered into jagged shards-as if they were made of glass-and embedded themselves into the ground as they fell.

Then, the rest of the Fay from both sides were slammed into what remained of the trees or tossed wildly into the air. Flailing helplessly in the bitterly cold winds that churned around Yuri. In the meantime, the rest clung to the frozen earth for dear life, hoping not to be caught in the unforgiving vortex of ice and wind.

Sable had prepared for it just in time by digging her clawed feet into the frozen earth and crouching as low to the ground as possible. But Flora had been forced to take shelter behind what remained of a tree trunk as Yuri viciously attacked them with his icy winds. Winds that seem to take in all traces of warmth in the air and suck it dry until nothing but the dry cold was left in the air, biting at their lungs.

Yuri, feeling terribly out of control and scared, clutched his head and shouted to the heavens, pleading desperately, "Someone, anyone, please make this stop! I didn't want any of this! I just want to go home to the people that are important to me!" he screamed helplessly.

Just then, as everyone began gathering their wits as the winds died down slightly, a familiar carriage flew down from the aurora that had formed above them without notice. Alarmed, Yuri gasped in horror as he felt the Snow Queen approaching and shrank back. _NO! I meant my _real_ home! I didn't mean home with HER! I don't want to go back there!_

Desperately, Yuri tried to focus on the faint heat in his chest rather than the cold to keep himself out of her power; for fear of falling under her enchantment again. But it was useless. Her grip on his heart, his very being, was too strong. The shard of the mirror had ingrained itself far too deeply for Yuri to resist its pull towards the one it belonged to. The ruler of winter, the Snow Queen...

The Snow Queen's power over the very essence of winter inside of him was too strong and the cold soon enveloped Yuri completely, numbing him. And quickly smothering the weak embers glowing in his heart. Therefore, with no hope of escape, Yuri could only wait for her to reach them and watch as his powers calmed of their own accord and he floated back to the ground when the mirror shard within him answered her beckoned call and obeyed. Feeling his strength ebbing away from him as Yuri fell to his knees limply; unable to move.

Without pausing the moment her carriage glided effortlessly from aurora, the Snow Queen froze everyone with a flick of her wrist. Including Flora. Before stepping out of her carriage towards Yuri. Her expression cold and expressionless.

And Yuri swayed where he sat as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him...

She was going to take him away again, make him forget everything, and enslave his heart just like Sable said she would. He trembled in fear as her cold eyes fell upon him; which now glittered with open contempt at the other Fay whom she had encased in ice. Eyes that were now as destitute and spiritless as statues.

Then, the Snow Queen knelt before him and caressed Yuri's face, ignoring his obvious terror. Her eyes were as lucid and desolate as ice now. There was no glitter of the aurora's light left in them at all, just emptiness and an endless swirling mist of blue and white shadows.

She laid her other hand on Yuri's face, and wordlessly pulled him into another binding kiss. Destroying the last of his will and his hope. And in that instant, Yuri's eyes became completely blank, becoming misted over like frosted glass, and he stared ahead without any expression at all. It was as if Yuri had been stripped of his entire volition, sitting there before the Snow Queen like a beautiful-though lifeless-doll.

His body remained limp as she pulled him into her arms and brought Yuri to her carriage. No longer feeling cold or afraid, but feeling absolutely nothing at all. The only signs of life Yuri gave was the steady fall and rise of his slender chest as he breathed, and the fluttering beat of his cold heart. Other than that, Yuri was still, sitting laxly amidst the mounds of silken furs the Snow Queen had now wrapped him in.

And whether she acknowledged it or not, the Snow Queen had just done something unspeakable to Yuri. Doing so only to ensure that no one could try and take him from her again, and so that he could not run from her. No longer would others fill his head with thoughts of any kind that might drive Yuri to futilely try to flee again. No longer would Yuri even have the desire himself...

Because the Snow Queen...had just frozen Yuri's very core, his soul.

* * *

It unnerved them when they glanced every so often around in search of a better position that no one else seemed to notice their battle within the ring of stones and were naturally led away from it. The air became thick with Fay magic and Aiden began to feel strange. She ignored this feeling though and watched Wolfram with growing anxiousness.

The Hell Hound moved with incredible swiftness, and it was hard for anyone but Kai to keep up with him. It lashed out with its claws and snapped viciously at them. All while laughing in its warped and twisted voice, "I haven't had this much fun in centuries! You mortals play this game well, but pricking me with your little toy swords isn't enough to kill a Hell Hound such as myself. And YOU-!" he tossed his head wildly and pinned Kai to the ground, "Why do you aid these fools? Are you not bound to the Unseelie Court? Do you openly defy the Shadow King? Answer me if you wish to live much longer!"

Kai stabbed the vile creature's paw and swiftly jumped out of its reach, shouting furiously, "I've severed my ties to the Unseelie. All I want is to undo my mistake and save the person these mortals hold most dear. Don't you get it? That boy is the key to saving all of the Fay, not just one Court. If the Shadow King turns him towards the darkness, then we are all doomed to oblivion!"

Still, the creature laughed, "Hell, Oblivion, the Void, no matter what you call it, everything ends eventually, even the Fay. For nothing is eternal. That's why you must take what you can before it is stripped from you! We're going to take what we want and there's nothing you can do about it! Now, give up the girl. I'm growing tired of this game."

From her hiding place, Aiden clutched the stone, watching helplessly as they continued to fight, unable to gain the upper hand on the cruel looking beast. Anger swelled up within her and Aiden suddenly felt very hot, like her blood was boiling. She swayed and her knees crumpled limply in the grass.

"What the-?" Aiden huffed, "What's wrong with me? I'm...burning up!"

_Release it, _a powerful voice called from within her.

_Who's there? _She asked.

_There is no time to explain young one, but know that I am an ally and that I understand your burning desire to aid them. Henceforth, I shall awaken the power within you to do so. Now go, take flight and send that beast back to Hell with the power of your holy fire!_

Still not quite understanding what the voice meant, Aiden felt something deep inside her begin to surface. She no longer felt hot; now Aiden felt powerful and abandoned her hiding spot.

The others were so busy trying to pin the Hell Hound down that they didn't notice her until Wolfram cried out in alarm, "Aiden! Get out of here! What the hell are you doing?!"

The Hell Hound paused for a moment and growled, "Curses. I can feel her Fay blood awakening. And here I thought I still could have fun with her as a mere mortal. Oh well. Now it ends!" he bellowed, bounding towards Aiden to capture her before she transformed.

"AIDEN!" Wolfram cried, running towards her, "RUN!"

To his and everyone's shock though, Aiden suddenly burst into a pillar of flame and she shot towards the Hell Hound at full speed. Her body had molded into the molten form of a beautiful fire-bird. Aiden was about the size of an eagle with long thin talons. She had a long swan shaped head and a huge tail of golden feathers just like a peacocks, yet her wings were powerful and large that fanned out like a blazing wall of molten sunlight.

The flames from her burning wings engulfed them both, and at first, Wolfram and the other's, despite their shock, thought it wouldn't work since they were facing a Hell Hound. Which they assumed was a creature compatible with fire elements and immune to them.

However, the Hell Hound howled in pain and tried to shake her off. But Aiden dug her claws into his back though and fanned the flames hotter as he wildly tried to toss her off his back. Her holy flames hungrily licked his body, consuming him utterly as they covered every inch of the Hell Hound.

"Now, this is our chance!" Kai cried, turning sharply to shout at the person closest to the foul beast, "Conrad! Kill it once and for all!"

Conrad nodded, "Right!" and he charged, sword drawn, and raising his blade in a wide arch, cut off the hounds head.

Aiden kicked off as the Hell Hound let out an unearthly wail and tossed her head as it's shrill howl hurt her ears. The rest of them also covered their ears as the warped cry echoed in their minds like a death rattle...

Which in its case, it was.

Doomed to the very oblivion it had mocked.


End file.
